And the Saints Boweth Before the King
by DOKChairman
Summary: On August the 23, in the Year of Our Lord 1339, the crown prince of Loria was born. Born not as a child, but as a man, he led the Knights of White against the demon Hoarde, and vanguished them on the fields of Moridun.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** And the Saints Boweth Before the King

**Author:** DOKChairman

**Time/Spoilers:** Takes place after the events in 'Grave'.

**Summary:** I could write a summary, but then it would give away everything.  So no summary, but I'll give you a hint.  The opening I put down for the story is indicative of some of what the story might be about.  Not much of a hint, I know, but it's all you're getting.

**Disclaimer:** Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy own the rights to Buffy the Vampire Slayer and all of its characters.  I own nothing except the story, and the Anna Kournikova poster on my bedroom wall.

**Author's Note:** Hi all!  While not my first foray into fanfiction, it is my first attempt at BtVS fiction.  In fact at the moment I'm nearing the eleventh hour of my actual first piece of fanfiction, an epic story in the Farscape Universe.  Anyways, the point is that this first part is only a prologue.  Well maybe not a prologue, you probably need more than 100 words for that, but more like a teaser.  Because I am spending so much time writing my other story, I don't have a lot of time to spend writing something else.  So I need feedback, the more the merrier.  The more feedback I get for this story, the more motivated I might become to actually continue it (that is if you actually care).  If not, well then I'll consider this an interesting experiment and get back to work on my Farscape story.  Oh and I know that this story may start off weird, vague, and disjointed, but its done for a reason.

Prologue: The Beginning

            "Begin."

            "No."

            "If you do not do as I say, then you will die."  The creature spoke without venom or emotion.

            The man responded, "Then I will die."

            The creature looked at the man with confusion, "You would rather die, than do as I ask of you?"

            "If it means losing the part of me that makes me who I am, then yes."

            The creature looked at the man, studying him.  "So be it."

            Without warning, the creature, of great strength of mind and of body, began his assault upon the man.  The man tried valiantly to stop the onslaught of the creature, but to no avail.

            With the man's last act of defiance, the creature struck the man with one final, mighty blow.

            And Alexander Lavelle Harris, fell to the ground, dead.

To be continued (well maybe)……………..


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** And the Saints Boweth Before the King

**Author:** DOKChairman

**Time/Spoilers:** Takes place after the events in 'Grave'.

**Summary:** I could write a summary, but then it would give away everything.  So no summary, but I'll give you a hint.  The opening I put down for the story is indicative of some of what the story might be about.  Not much of a hint, I know, but it's all you're getting.

**Disclaimer:** Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy own the rights to Buffy the Vampire Slayer and all of its characters.  I own nothing except the story, and the Anna Kournikova poster on my bedroom wall.

**Author's Note: **I honestly thought when I posted this story that I wouldn't get very much feedback.  So the amount of feedback that I got was very surprising.  So, thank you very much to those that read and reviewed.  I have decided to continue the story (for now), but it will take me time to update.  As I said in my first post, my Farscape story consumes most of my writing time, so until I finish that story I will not be focusing on this story very much.  I will post though, so don't worry.  They just won't be very long posts, although they will be longer than my prologue.  Please give me lots of feedback and tell me what you think.  Don't be afraid to be brutally honest, just as long as your honesty pertains to the content and quality of the story.  No personal attacks please.  Anyways, on to the story.

Chapter 2: O'malley's Pub

            He remembered.  He didn't want to, but he did.  He remembered the creature standing before him, he remembered the creature trying to force him to commit an act that went against everything he believed in, and he remembered the creature killing him for refusing to do that act.  

He shuddered at that last part.  He could still feel the creature's claws digging into the flesh of stomach, ripping his intestines apart.  It was not something he wanted to dwell on.

            What he didn't remember was how he came to be sitting on a chair, inside what had to be the dirtiest, grittiest, and most run down bar he had ever seen.  And he had been inside Willy's before, so that was saying something.

            He had woken up confused, groggy, and not alone.  Sitting in the chair, across the table from him, was a man.  The man was unremarkable.  Short, bland, and completely indistinguishable in a crowd.  

But it wasn't the man that got your attention it was his clothes.  Wearing a fedora, in an age where wearing hats like that was rare, was the first indication that the man in front of him wanted to be noticed.  He was wearing a beige jacket, over a shirt that was exploding with color, and a pair of old, brown slacks.

The man, upon seeing him awake, wasted little time in speaking.  "How ya doin kid?"

His throat was dry, so his voice came out hoarse.  "I'm fine.  Where am I?"

The man got a big smile on his face.  "This here is O'malley's, the best damn pub west of Dublin.  You ain't gonna find a better Guinness in the states than right here."

He accepted what the man said at face value.  He felt no urge to disagree.  Besides, he had more important things to talk about.  He again croaked out another question, "Who are you?"

The man just shrugged his shoulders.  "Me?  Name's not important."

He got frustrated, "So what am I suppose to call you then?"

Again the man shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know.  Call me whatever you want."

The man's answer did nothing to assuage his frustration.  "Fine, you know what, I think I'll call you Dick.  You look and act like a Dick, so that's what I'll call you."

If the man picked up on his not so subtle insult, he didn't show it.  "Sure thing, kid.  Dick it is."

He just let out a growl of frustration.  The man just wouldn't give him a straight answer.  "Look, Dick, not that I'm complaining, but why the hell am I still alive?"

The man looked thoughtful for a moment, and then he answered his question.  "It's kind of complicated.  You see, you're not really alive right now."

He just stared dumbly at the man sitting in front of him.  He certainly felt alive.  In fact just to prove it to himself, he pinched himself in his arm and pain shot up his arm.  He just shook his head in disbelief.  "If I'm not alive, then does this mean that I'm in Heaven?  Cause I gotta tell you, I feel pretty real."

The man only commented on the first part of his question.  "No, kid, you're not in Heaven."

He felt a deep pit form in his stomach as he thought of the alternative.  He stammered, "Y-y-you mean I'm in Hell?"

The man shook his head, "No, you're not in Hell either.  Like I said, it's complicated.  You see, you're dead, yet your not."

He just looked at the man confusedly, "How can I be dead and still be alive at the same time?"

"Look, I don't understand all this mystical mumbo jumbo, kid.  I just do what they tell me to do, and they told me to bring you here."

He had to ask, "Why?"

The man again shrugged his shoulders; it seemed to be his favorite gesture.  "They wanted me to talk to you.  They wanted to test you."

"Who is this they you keep talking about, and why do they want to test me?"

The man took a drink from the glass of beer that was resting in his hand before answering.  "The Powers that Be, kid.  Who else would be doing this kind of crap?  Anyways, they tell me they got something planned for you, and they wanted to make sure you would be up to the challenge."

He just digested what the man said before speaking again, "So why the pre-interview skewer?"

The man frowned, "It's something that has to be done."

"You mean had to do, don't you?"

The man shook his head, "Sorry, kid, but you heard me correctly."

He was angry and he slammed his fist on the tabletop.  "Why?  I already went through the damn thing once.  Why do I have to do it again?"

"Don't know kid.  It's part of the testing process.  Supposedly you're supposed to learn some profound truth or wisdom, or some other crap out of the whole thing."  The man then leaned over the table so that his head was real close.  He spoke in a conspiratorial tone, "I'll deny it if you ever say anything, but if you ask me, I think the Powers get their jollies off watching you mortals suffer."

            The man then leaned back into his chair and drained the last of his beer.  "Well kid, it's time.  I'll be seeing you when you come back out.  Good luck."  The man then walked up to him and patted him on the back.  

As soon as the man touched him, he felt himself falling.  Almost as soon as the feeling started it stopped and he found himself in a large open field surrounded by tall trees.  He could feel the heat of the sun beating down on his back.  He looked down at his chest and noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt.

He lifted his head up from studying his body, and came face to face with the creature that had killed him.  The creature was very big.  Not only was he tall, but also his entire body was covered with muscles, and his hands ended in large sharp claws.

The creature began speaking, "You have been brought before me Alexander Lavelle Harris because the Powers That Be feel that you could be of use to them.  I am here to prove them wrong."  

The creature continued talking, but Xander tuned him out.  He was too busy studying the large knife that had appeared in his hand.  That was something new.  There had been no knife last time.

The blade was long, at least seven inches, and was very sharp.  The blade had little symbols; Xander assumed that they were some kind of language, carved directly into the blade's surface.  The handle of the blade was made out of ivory, and it too had symbols carved into it.  The knife was a beautiful instrument of death and it felt like it had been made just for him.  It was the perfect weight, length, and the grip was just right for his hand.

Xander had just finished studying the knife when the creature finished his little speech.  Xander looked up into the creature's face and saw what looked like anticipation on his face.  

The creature spoke, "Begin."

Xander remembered this part; this was where he told the creature to shove it.  "No."

The creature looked at Xander with surprise, "You refuse to do as I ask you?"

Xander felt anger grow inside him.  There was no way he was going to do what the creature wanted him to do, no matter how many times he asked him.  "There is no way in hell I'm doing what you want."

The creature's voice contained no emotions as he spoke, "Then you will die."

Xander just shrugged his shoulders.  The creature just stared at Xander for a few seconds, and then lunged at him.  The move, while unexpected to Xander, was easily defended against.  Xander quickly moved to the side as the creature went flying by him.

The creature didn't go very far.  As soon as he realized that he was going to miss Xander, he had started changing his momentum.  Turning while he was moving he clipped Xander on his shoulder.  The hit sent Xander flying backward.

Fortunately, Xander didn't fall down but he was still ill prepared for the creature's attack.  The creature charged Xander, leading with his shoulder, and hit him straight in the chest.  Again Xander went flying, except this time he was not as lucky as before.  He landed five feet away on his back.  His whole body was aching, and he was sure several of his ribs were broken.

Xander carefully got to his feet and brought the knife into a defensive position.  As soon as the creature saw the knife, he hesitated.  He came after Xander more carefully.  He threw a high jab at Xander's face and Xander blocked his arm with his knife.  Unfortunately, that's what the creature wanted.  He hit Xander as hard as he could in his already busted ribs and Xander let out a loud gasp of breath and he collapsed to the ground.

The creature took the knife out of Xander's hand and placed one of his large feet on Xander's chest.  He looked at Xander's face, which was grimacing in intense pain, and decided to give him one last chance.  "Do as I say, and I'll let you live."

Xander stared up at him in defiance, before speaking through his pain.  "I would rather burn in hell than do what you want."

The creature shook his head in disapproval.  "Then you have sealed your fate."  He then reached down with one of his large hands and grabbed hold of Xander's head.  With a quick twist of his powerful hand, he snapped Xander's neck like a twig.  

And once again, Alexander Harris's body lay limp on the ground.

To be continued (for now)…………..


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** And the Saints Boweth Before the King

**Author:** DOKChairman

**Time/Spoilers:** Takes place after the events in 'Grave'.

**Summary:** I could write a summary, but then it would give away everything.  So no summary, but I'll give you a hint.  The opening I put down for the story is indicative of some of what the story might be about.  Not much of a hint, I know, but it's all you're getting.

**Disclaimer:** Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy own the rights to Buffy the Vampire Slayer and all of its characters.  I own nothing except the story, and the Anna Kournikova poster on my bedroom wall.

**Author's note:** I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but Fanfiction.net, in all of its infinite wisdom, decided to remove my story from the site and ban me from uploading any content whatsoever for an entire week.  Why?  I don't really know.  They told me that I violated their guidelines for uploading content onto the site, yet they didn't tell me which guidelines I violated.  I have no way of knowing if the things that I changed were the right things to change.  I've been told that I only have a limited number of times I can be disciplined before I am permanently banned.  That being said, I will post this story one last time.  If it suddenly disappears off the site, then it's a safe bet I violated some rules and the story was pulled.  If that happens, then I'm sorry, but I won't try again.  My Farscape story is way too important to me to risk not being able to post anymore.

**Author's note #2:** Because of the Great Shipper Wars of 2001 and 2002, between those that supported B/S and those that didn't, I've decided to declare my allegiance right off the bat.  I'm a diehard B/X'er, have been since I saw the first episode those six long years ago.  Now for all those who don't like B/X don't jump ship just yet.  Right now I kind of like the idea of Xander going on a journey of self discovery, kind of like he was supposed to do at the end of Season 3.  I'm sorry but having your car break down 40 miles (or was it 40 minutes?) outside of your hometown and then stripping for a few months is not a journey of self-discovery.  Well it is, just not the kind of self-discovery that I'm talking about.  

There will be B/X interaction, they are best friends after all, but I don't know if there'll be any actual romance.  But I can tell you this: not under any circumstances will there be B/S.  I would rather watch a Full House marathon and then gouge my own eyes out with hot pokers then read a story with B/S in it.  Now watching them on TV is another matter.  Because then we get to see Sarah Michelle Gellar do lots of moaning, groaning, and writhing.  Did I mention the writhing?  It's hypocritical, I know, but what can I say.  I'm a guy and Sarah is hot.  I mean in all honesty, it was Sarah that got me interested in the show in the first place.  Sure I grew to love the show's other amazing qualities, like the writing, but it was Sarah that drew me to the show.  

**Author's note #3:** Uh, sorry about the rant.  My therapist says that I need to express myself more and stop repressing.  And since writing is a great form of self-expression, I tend to get a little carried away.  But I'm done now, so onto the story.

Chapter 3: The Return of the Xander

            When Xander awoke in the bar for the second time, he was more prepared for the feelings he was experiencing.  He was less groggy and less confused.  So it wasn't as big a shock to him when he came to and saw the same man that he had seen before sitting in front of him once again.  The man that he had nicknamed Dick was quietly drinking a beer and watching the football game that was being shown on the only TV in the decrepit bar.  Xander was fairly certain that Dick didn't know that he was awake yet.

            Xander gathered himself and prepared for the following confrontation.  He wanted some answers and he wasn't going to leave this place again until he got some.  

Still acting like he was oblivious to Xander's status, Dick continued staring at the TV.  Suddenly, the man jumped out of his chair and started chanting, "Go…go…go…come on… just a little bit more!  Yes!  Touchdown!"  The man then threw his hand up in the universal gesture for a touchdown and started doing a little dance.

            Xander just stared at him like the man had a second head growing out of his neck.  The man turned around to see Xander staring at him, and he smiled a big grin.  "Hey kid!  You're finally awake.  Good thing too, just in time to catch the game."  The man then turned one last time to check out the TV before sitting back down in his chair.

            Xander just looked at the man with disbelief.  "I just got my neck snapped like a little twig and all you care about is some stupid football game."

            "Whoa there kid!  Don't ever call a Raider's game stupid.  That's just plain wrong, man."

            Xander's voice was dripping with sarcasm when he spoke, "I'm so sorry.  I didn't realize you were such a big fan.  Since when do people who work for the Powers That Be watch football?"

            The man smiled, "Are you kidding?  Twenty-two humans doing all that they can to beat the shit out of each other?  How could we not watch?  I told you before, us otherworldly beings gotta get our kicks somewhere.  And you people are so freaking entertaining.  Besides, I like the color of their uniforms."

            Xander tried to keep his face serious, but his grin broke through his façade.  "You like their uniforms?  Come on, they're only black and silver.  Now, Tampa Bay has got some good uniforms."

            The man moved his hands up to cup his ears.  "I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear you say that the Raider's uniforms sucked, because if I did I'd have to seriously kick your ass."

            Xander laughed.  For a brief moment during the banter he had forgotten why he was here.  As soon as he remembered though, his smile disappeared and his face took on a more somber look.

            Xander's change in attitude did not go unnoticed by the man sitting at the table.  He had known the whole time that Xander had been awake.  He had seen the serious and hopeless look on the kid's face and had started the whole discussion about football to try and take his mind off what was happening to him.  The man actually liked the kid; it was kind of hard not too.  He wanted to make what he was going through as easy as possible, but he knew that he wouldn't be able too.  It was a part of Xander's test that he made the difficult choice ahead of him.  When he did, the pain and hopelessness that he was feeling now would be nothing compared to what he was feeling now.  The man knew what it was like making those kinds of decisions, because he had had to make them in his life as well.

            It was time to get down to business.  "Alright, kid.  Here's the deal.  The Powers That Be have given me the Ok to tell you more about why you're here.  You were chosen because of your rather…unique qualities."

            Xander interrupted, "What do you mean, unique qualities?"

            The man looked disapprovingly at Xander before continuing, "Relax kid, and don't interrupt me.  You see kid, the PTB need a hero, and you're it.  It's been a very long time since the PTB had a hero that was only human, so they're putting you through the wringer to make sure you can handle the shit load of problems they want to put on your shoulders."

            Xander mulled over what Dick had just said.  _A hero?  Me?  What the hell is he talking about?  I ain't no hero._  "You got the wrong guy, Dick.  I ain't no hero."

            The man smiled at Xander, "You're right kid.  Right now, you ain't a hero.  Pretty damn close, but you're not quite there yet.  That's all gonna change though."

            Xander still wasn't even close to being convinced.  He had spent his whole life being told he was inadequate, a waste of perfectly good space.  He had been called useless by his family, his friends, and by himself.  He had become so used to being called useless, that he was starting to believe it was actually true.  Those feelings weren't about to change all because some guy said they would.

            The man saw the skeptical look on Xander's face and sighed in exasperation.  "Why is it so hard to believe kid?  Look at everything that you've done over the years.  Trust me in this kid.  I wouldn't be here if the PTB weren't absolutely sure you were the man they wanted."

            "But how are they so sure?  No one else has ever thought that I've been good for anything.  Even my own friends have thought that I was useless at one time or another."

            "You know, they told me you would be a hard sell, but I didn't believe them till now.  It goes like this, Xander.  Five years ago you saved the life of the slayer.  That was the first time that the PTB noticed you.  While everyone thought that she was gone for sure, you wouldn't believe it and you brought her back from the dead.  After that, the PTB put you on their short list.  Which let me tell you, that's not necessarily a good thing.  You screwed the pooch big time with that stunt, but you didn't care.  Let me tell you, the PTB liked that you didn't care.  Even though they were pissed that you messed up their prophecy, they respected you because you did what you thought was right and didn't care about the consequences.  The PTB like it when people take the initiative."

            Xander interrupted Dick, "I wasn't about to let Buffy die just because some words in an old book said she was going too.  If your PTB don't like what I did, then they can kiss my ass.  I'd do it again if I had too."

            The man laughed, "I have no doubt that you would kid.  But you see kid; you have to understand where they're coming from.  Because you saved the slayer's life, you threw off the entire balance between good and evil.  Since the slayer was alive when she should have been dead, everything that she did after her death shouldn't have happened.  Hence the whole Angelus thing."

            When Xander heard that he had to say something.  His voice was full of anger, "Are you telling me that the PTB put Buffy through that hell all because I saved her life.  What the hell kind of bullshit is that?  After everything she's done for them."

            The man held his hands up in a placating gesture.  He was surprised by the amount of anger in Xander's voice.  "Whoa kid, calm down.  I realize that the slayer is your friend and that you're biased when it comes to her, but the PTB can't afford that luxury.  The PTB needed to restore the balance, and the only way to do that was to restore the slayer's boyfriend back to his true self.  Don't get me wrong; the PTB didn't make the slayer have sex with the vampire or anything like that.  They just didn't go out of their way to make sure the slayer knew about the curse."

            The man stopped talking and took a drink out of his beer.  Soon he continued, "It was during the whole Angelus thing where you really started to shine.  That stunt you pulled when you didn't tell the slayer about the witch trying to restore her boyfriend's soul took some serious balls.  The PTB knew that you're reasons for doing it weren't exactly pure, but they knew that for the most part you did what you thought you had to do to save the world.  Once again another example of you making an important decision and damning the consequences."

            Xander inwardly cringed.  Not telling Buffy about Willow trying to restore Angel's soul was one of the few things that he had done in his life that he was truly ashamed of.  He wasn't ashamed of the decision that he had made.  He would never be ashamed of that.  No, what he was ashamed of was that he had lied to Buffy.  Xander hated lying to and betraying his friends.  They were the most important things in his life.

            If Dick noticed Xander's lapse in concentration he didn't show it.  He just continued on, "If that wasn't enough, the job you pulled in stopping that zombie from blowing up the school was you're crowning achievement.  That incident showed the PTB that you had the determination, will, strength, and the darkness needed to pull off what they wanted.  The PTB wanted to approach you right then and there, but at the last minute they chose caution over expediency.  The last time that they had a human champion, things didn't turn out very well and they didn't want to make a mistake with you.  So they decided to put you through more tests."

            Again the man paused to take a drink of his beer.  "The PTB were impressed with how well you led that student army against the Mayor.  It showed that despite how others perceived you and despite how you perceived yourself, you still had the qualities necessary enough to inspire others to follow you.  That showed an impressive display of leadership skills.  Once again you had another point in your favor.  Then things kind of slowed down for you.  Instead of throwing big, world-ending problems your way, the PTB decided to see how well you could handle everyday life.  At first they were worried about you, but then you pulled through and started acting like a mature and productive member of human society.  That was an impressive display of adaptation.  No matter what situation you're in, you see to come out relatively on top."

            "Then there was your best friend.  When you stopped the witch from destroying the world by doing nothing more than telling her that you loved her, the PTB were sure that you were the man that they needed.  That's why you're here.  It's my job to prepare you for the difficult journey you have ahead of you, and to make sure that you pass your final test."

            Xander was overwhelmed with anger.  "Wait a second, are you telling me that my whole life has been one big test?  My childhood, my family life, my friends, high school; they were all part of some plan to make me some test monkey in some supernatural, mystical job interview?"

            Dick shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah, that's pretty much it."

            Xander lost control of his anger and lashed out at Dick.  He punched Dick in the face, sending him and his chair flying back and falling to the ground.  Xander leapt out of his chair, but stayed in place.  He was too angry to continue his attack.  He just stood there seething.  "What gives you the right to screw up my life?  Who do you people think you are?"

            Dick just looked up at Xander from his position on the ground.  He brought one of his hands up and began rubbing his jaw where Xander had hit him.  He soon stood up and picked up his chair, and then just sat back down and resumed drinking what was left of his beer.

            When he was finished, he finally said something.  "Ok, first off, ow!  Damn kid, you got yourself a pretty mean punch there.  And secondly, to answer your question about what gives us the right, I'll tell you this.  What gives us the right is the fact that we were the only ones willing to do the job.  You see kid, no one else wanted to touch you guys, what with your free will and unpredictability, and all that other jazz.  People don't like going into a situation where the end result is an unknown, and let me tell you, humanity is one big question mark.  The PTB were the only ones that saw humanity's potential and were willing to risk taking care of you guys.  Which hasn't been very easy for them; you humans have a penchant to try and destroy each other.  Plus the Big Guy has a huge soft spot for you guys, and it was a great way for them to win lots of brownie points with him."

            Xander's anger had lessened a great deal during Dick's speech, and he soon deflated back into his chair.  "Look, Dick, sorry about hitting you.  It's just not everyday that I'm told that my life has been a living hell on purpose."

            Dick smiled in understanding, "Hey, kid, it's alright.  You're only human after all."

            Xander frowned at Dick's comment, but then he remembered something that Dick had said earlier.  "Wait a minute, you said that after I saved Willow, the PTB were sure I was the person they needed.  So what the hell am I doing here?"

            Dick looked slightly embarrassed when he answered, "They are sure, kid.  If they had it their way, you would already be on your merry way.  Unfortunately, because of the importance of your mission, they were overruled and a request was made that you underwent this last test."

            Xander was confused, "Requested by who?"

            Dick looked uncomfortable, "That's a very loaded question kid.  It's really hard to say for sure.  The ways of Heaven are not easily interpreted by the human mind."

            "What do you mean?  Can't you just give me a straight answer?"

            The man sighed, "Hey look, I'm trying here.  So back off, ok?"

            Xander looked properly chastised, "Ok, I'll be shutting up now."

            The man gave Xander a weak smile, "Thanks.  Ok let's see, how can I put this so that you understand?"  He paused for a few seconds, obviously in deep thought.  "Alright, how about this?  In the supernatural world, there is a certain hierarchy.  At the bottom level you have your normal humans.  Above them are the demons, vampires, champions, and any other like creatures.  The next level contains beings like the PTB, and demigods, like that hell-bitch Glory.  It's the level after them where things really start to get hot and heavy.  That's where you get your real heavy hitters, like angels and Satan.  And of course after them is the Boss man himself."

            Dick paused and took a deep breath, "Now the whole point of this is that any request that could overrule the PTB has to come from really high up.  Now the odds are that it came from an angel, or I should say more specifically, an archangel.  However, everyone knows that the Boss likes to use the angels as his personal messengers, so the request probably came from him.  If that's true, then this mission you're on is a lot more important than their letting on.  Usually the Boss doesn't like getting involved in human affairs, it was the reason why he gave you free will after all, so if the request did come from him, that means that this is some real heavy shit your getting yourself into."

            "Oh, way to make me feel a lot better Dick," Xander said sarcastically.

            The man just shrugged his shoulders, "I'm sorry kid, I know that's not what you want to hear, but I ain't gonna sugar coat the thing for you.  You deserve to know what you're getting yourself into."

            "Yeah well, don't expect me to say thank you.  I don't even want to be here."

            The man sighed, "I know kid, but even though you don't want to be here, you'll do what needs to be done.  That's just the kind of guy you are."

            Xander asked, "So when do I go back?  I'm assuming there's going to be a round three?"

            "Yeah, but it won't be for a while.  There have been some developments back on the Hellmouth.  It seems the slayer and her friends are having difficulty reviving your body."

            Xander looked at Dick in total confusion, "What the hell are you talking about?  What do you mean they're having problems reviving my body?  My body is right here!"

            The man was surprised, "You mean you don't remember?  That's strange; usually the transition doesn't cause memory loss.  What is the last thing you remember?"

            Xander answered after some hesitation, "The last thing I remember since I came here was waking up in that field the first time I faced that freak.  Now that you mention it, I don't remember anything before I came here.  I mean I remember stuff that happened last week, but I don't remember anything from before I got here."

            Dick shook his head while he thought about what might be wrong.  He started mumbling, "This is very strange.  I told them bringing you here like this would be a problem, but do they ever listen to me?  Of course they don't, I'm just a Guide."  Dick stopped mumbling and looked at Xander sheepishly, "Sorry about that.  Look, I'm going to have to reactivate your memories.  You really need to remember the stuff that happened before you came here.  It'll help you when you make your decision."

            Xander rubbed his hands together eagerly, "Well, work your mojo on me."

            Dick hesitated, "I wouldn't look so eager.  The reactivation process is not a…pleasant experience."

            Some of Xander's enthusiasm died down a little.  "Yeah, well right now I don't really care.  It sure as hell can't hurt as much as having your stomach sliced open or having your neck snapped.  I think I can handle it, besides anything that gets me through this thing faster is worth the pain.  You know what they say: no pain, no gain."

            "Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you."  Dick got up off his seat and walked over to Xander.  He placed both his hands on the sides of Xander's head.  "Take deep, even breaths.  It'll help with the pain."

            Xander took Dick's advice to heart, and began to breathe as evenly as he could.  "Alright, here we go.  On the count of three.  1…2…3!"  As soon as Dick said the number 3, a blinding pain shot through Xander's head.  Xander shot back out of his chair and fell down on the ground.  Xander brought his hands up and grabbed his head, as memories assaulted his consciousness.  

To be continued (If Fanfiction.net let's me)………………………..

PS If you feel the sudden urge to e-mail me, please do so at treepump999@hotmail.com.  The address I have on my profile is not working at the moment.  Does anyone know how to change the address for your fanfic account without having to get a whole new account? 


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** And the Saints Boweth Before the King

**Author:** DOKChairman

**Time/Spoilers:** Takes place after the events in 'Grave'.

**Summary:** I could write a summary, but then it would give away everything.  So no summary, but I'll give you a hint.  The opening I put down for the story is indicative of some of what the story might be about.  Not much of a hint, I know, but it's all you're getting.

**Disclaimer:** Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy own the rights to Buffy the Vampire Slayer and all of its characters.  I own nothing except the story, and the Anna Kournikova poster on my bedroom wall.

**Author's Note:** Thanks to all who have reviewed.  After posting this story I was afraid no one would be interested in it, seeing as how it had disappeared for over a week, but the response I got was very enthusiastic.  Thanks to Shell Lee for the e-mail tip.

**Author's Note #2:** Since learning that my favorite TV show, Farscape, has been stupidly and surprisingly canceled, I have been in a depressive funk.  If my sour mood is reflected in my story, I apologize.  I have been doing my part to save the show, but the SCI-FI network seems only interested in one thing, money, and no amount of fan outcry will probably make a difference.  I ask that if you are sympathetic to the cause, please help out.  Please visit this website, http://www.farscape.wdsection.com/index.html.  If enough people care, we may make SCI-FI change their minds.

Don't be like the student who was asked "which is worse, ignorance or apathy?" and who responded, "I don't know, and I don't care!"

-Charles Yost, former U.S. ambassador to the United Nations 

Chapter 4: A Blast From the Past

            "Hey Dawnie!"

            Dawn looked up from the book she had been reading and flashed the man who had just greeted her with a huge smile.  Her smile soon turned into a frown as she whined, "Xander!  I told you not to call me that."

            Xander smiled a boyish grin as he walked towards the table in the Magic's Box, and plopped down in a chair near Dawn.  He threw an arm across Dawn's shoulders, and spoke good-naturedly.  "Ah, come on Dawnie.  What's wrong with me calling you Dawnie?  It's your name."

            Dawn pouted, "It makes me sound like a little kid."

            Xander laughed, "Yeah, well I'm old, and I'm stuck in my ways, so don't expect me to change anytime soon.  Besides, no matter how old you get, you're always be Dawnie to me."

            Dawn was still pouting, "I don't want to be Dawnie, I want to be Dawn.  I am not a little kid anymore, Xander."

            Xander frowned a little as he heard the serious tone in Dawn's voice.  This was really important to her, that she not be seen as a kid.  It was time to do some damage control.  If there was one thing Xander was good at, it was making the Summers women feel better.  "Dawn, I understand that you're not a kid.  You're a mature, young woman.  A very beautiful, mature, young woman."  Xander smiled when he saw Dawn blush a deep shade of red.  "And if I was a few years younger, I definitely would not think of you as a kid in any way shape or form, but I can't help remembering you as that little girl that always followed me around whenever I hung out with your sister back in high school.  I know that up here, you're not a kid, but in here, you'll always be one to me."  As he said the last part, he first pointed to his head and then pointed to his heart.

            Dawn smiled sadly a little, and then brightened considerably.  "Speaking of my sister, have you seen her lately, cause she's been looking for you?"

            Xander shook his head, "Nah, I haven't seen the fair haired Buff around.  Any idea what she wants me for?"

            "Haven't a clue.  She didn't tell me.  She just came into here earlier looking for you, and after seeing that you weren't here, she just left.  She was really acting strange too.  I mean stranger than normal for her."

            Xander shrugged his shoulders, "Well, I'd go looking for her, but I promised Anya that I'd get to work on the counters today.  I told her I'd finish them by tomorrow."

            Dawn smiled in understanding, "Still trying to work your way back into her good graces, huh?"

            Xander sighed, "Yeah.  I mean I realize that we will never get back together, but I figure that I owe her to help her rebuild the shop.  It's the least I can do.  Besides, Anya is not a bad person, and I wouldn't mind still being her friend."

            As if sensing that someone was talking about her, Anya came out of the back room of the shop carrying a bunch of boxes.  After placing the boxes down near the newly constructed shelves, she dusted her hands off and turned to face Xander.  She seemed pleased to see him.  "Xander, good you're here.  That means you can get to work on my counter.  I can't reopen the shop until my counter is fixed."

            Xander interrupted before Anya got any further, "I know that Anya.  I was just about to get to work, but I had to say hi to Dawn first.  Don't worry, I'll meet my deadline."

            Anya said sternly, "You better.  After having you leaving me at the altar, only money can make me feel better, and I can't get money until I reopen the shop."

            Normally, Xander would have cringed after hearing Anya mention his most cowardly deed, but Xander was so used to Anya bringing it up that it barely affected him.  He and Anya had come to an understanding, after the whole Willow fiasco, and while things between them would never be great, they were improving.  He now knew when Anya mentioned the wedding, it wasn't with venom, but it was just a part of who she was.  Anya did not know the meaning of the word tact.

            Xander didn't feel like responding to Anya's comment, so he just picked up his tool belt and moved to work on the counters.

            Anya, meanwhile, moved to where Dawn was sitting and sat down in the chair that Xander had just vacated.  She asked, "What are you reading?"

            Dawn answered with a somber tone, "It's a book for school, on history.  You would think that after all the experience that I've had with ancient prophecies and ancient evils, that I'd at least be able to remain partially interested in this stuff.  But it's so boring!  I've read like the same paragraph five times."

            "If reading is too boring for you, you could always help Xander.  Or maybe help me get the shop ready for opening."  Anya said the last part hopefully.

            Dawn vehemently shook her head, "Oh, no.  I'm not letting you rope me into working for you like you did Xander.  I have no reason to suck up to you like he does."

            "I did not force Xander into working for me.  He is merely paying what he owes me after leaving me at the altar.  I get free, quality labor."

            Dawn waved her hand distractedly as she tried to concentrate on her book again.  She mumbled, "Whatever," and then pointedly went back to her reading.  Dawn hoped Anya got the message.

            Thankfully, Anya did get the message and she left Dawn in a huff.  Dawn smiled slightly as she saw Anya go back to her boxes.  It wasn't that she necessarily liked being rude to Anya, but sometimes Anya could latch onto a subject and never let go, and Dawn really needed to get her homework done.

            Unfortunately, Fate must have felt like Dawn passing her next history test was not a good thing, and so decided to interrupt her again.  This time in the form of a man walking through the Magic Box's entrance.

            Anya, who was the closest to the door, intercepted the man before he could move further into the shop.  "I'm sorry, but we're closed for remodeling.  The store should be open in the next few days though, so please come back later."

            The man just ignored Anya completely, and walked around her.  He set off with a purposeful stride toward where Xander was working on the counters.  Anya, not liking being completely ignored, started chasing after the advancing man.  "Excuse me!  Did you not hear what I said?  We're closed!  As in not open."

            The man continued to ignore Anya.  By now Xander had heard the commotion and stood up to face the large man.

            And a large man he was.  He was about six four, and easily over two hundred pounds, all of which Xander could see was muscle, thanks to the tight, form fitting black clothes the man was wearing.  He was black, and seemed to be around thirty years old, but considering where they were, the age could be misleading.  

Xander couldn't help but feel intimidated by the man standing in front of him.  Not only was he physically imposing, but there was something in the man's eyes that made Xander feel chills run up and down his body.  Years of living on the Hellmouth had taught Xander to distinguish between a normal man and a man that was dangerous.  The man standing in front of him was very dangerous.

Still, Xander wasn't about to let this man just waltz into the place like he owned it.  In as calm and collected a tone as he could manage, he said.  "Excuse me, but I think my friend told you to leave."

Ignoring what Xander said, the man spoke in a deep voice.  "Are you Alexander Harris?"

Fear coursed through Xander as the man finished speaking.  When a stranger on the Hellmouth knew who you were, it was never a good thing.  "Yeah, I'm Alexander Harris.  Who the hell are you?"

The man just ignored Xander's question, instead focusing on the first thing he said.  "You are the man that I am looking for.  I have been sent to find you."  The man, in one fluid motion, stepped back, reached behind his back and pulled out a long, intricately carved sword.  Bringing the sword into an attack position, the man advanced toward Xander with a purpose.  

To be continued……………………………..


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** And the Saints Boweth Before the King

**Author:** DOKChairman

**Time/Spoilers:** Takes place after the events in 'Grave'.

**Summary:** I could write a summary, but then it would give away everything.  So no summary, but I'll give you a hint.  The opening I put down for the story is indicative of some of what the story might be about.  Not much of a hint, I know, but it's all you're getting.

**Disclaimer:** Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy own the rights to Buffy the Vampire Slayer and all of its characters.  I own nothing except the story, and the Anna Kournikova poster on my bedroom wall.

**Author's Note: **To any who might be wondering, this is not a Highlander crossover.  I have read more than enough Higlander crossovers with the Buffy verse and have no desire to create one myself.  I only mention this because I have noticed that whenever a sword is used in a Xander fic, it usually means a Highlander crossover.

**Author's Note #2:** For a long while, I debated with myself about whether or not I should shift viewpoints in this part of the story.  I know that I said that these flashbacks are only supposed to show the things that happened to Xander, but I have found that confining myself only to him severely limits my ability to tell the complete story.  So, please ignore the change in viewpoints.  Just pretend that this a flashback from the view of everyone, and not just Xander.  If I just do Xander, my story just won't make any sense.  That being said, everything is still supposed to be taking place in the context of Xander's memory flashbacks.  I know it's confusing and I apologize.

Chapter 5: A Knight's Tale

            To Xander's unending shame, he became frozen in fear as soon as he saw the large man advancing toward him with the sword.  He had faced the forces of evil for more than five years, he had stood up to Angelus, and he had even stopped his psychotic best friend from destroying the world, yet when the man coming towards him had pulled out his sword, Xander had frozen in blind panic.

            Xander couldn't believe that this was how his life was going to end.  He had always thought, more liked hoped, that if he ever did eventually die, that he would do so doing something heroic.  He had never thought that is life would end by having some psycho skewer him with a sword.  And he certainly never thought that he would go down without a fight.  Yet here he was, rooted to the floor, unable to move.  As soon as Xander had seen that sword, all thoughts of escaping or fighting back had left him.

            Everything was moving in slow motion for Xander, the man advancing toward him, Anya and Dawn both screaming at him in fear and concern, and himself doing nothing at all.  It was all too much for Xander to comprehend.  All he could do was close his eyes and prepare himself for the inevitable. 

            After what seemed like an eternity, but was in actuality only about ten seconds, and no inevitable had come, Xander carefully opened his eyes.  What he saw baffled and confused him. 

            The man that had just mere seconds ago been advancing towards Xander with hostile intentions, was now kneeling at Xander's feet.  Not only was he kneeling at his feet, but the man was offering his sword as well.  Kneeling on one knee, with his head bowed down, and the sword lying down on his two raised hands, the man looked like he was straight out of some old movie.

            Xander had no idea what to do.  Trying to find his voice, he barely croaked out, "Who the hell are you, and what are you doing here?"

            Without getting up or lowering his raised hands, the man lifted his head and spoke in his deep, strong voice.  "I am Thomas White, First Knight and Captain of his majesty's royal guard.  I have sworn my allegiance and my life to you and your family.  I have searched for you my whole life, so that I may present to you your birthright and the symbol of your family.  Take what rightly belongs to you, so that I may no longer carry this burden of service."

            As soon as the man called Thomas mentioned the word birthright, Xander instantly knew what he was talking about.  How he knew, he had no idea, all he knew was that he was sure that the sword lying on the hands of the man in front of him, belonged to him.

            With a slightly shaking hand, Xander slowly reached down and grasped the sword firmly in his right hand.  Carefully lifting the sword off of Thomas's hands, Xander brought the sword up and into the light of the shop.  The sword was beautiful, that was the only way Xander could describe it.

            This was not your normal, everyday, chop off vampires' heads kind of sword.  This sword was a work of art, a weapon both deadly and beautiful.  A little longer than Xander's arm, the blade was razor sharp and looked so shiny that it could almost be mistaken for brand new, except Xander knew that that was not true.  Somehow, Xander knew that the sword he held in his hand was hundreds of years old.  Looking down to the pommel of the sword, Xander couldn't help but admire the intricately carved symbols in the golden handgrip.  This was a sword that belonged in a museum, not to any individual person.

            Not knowing what to say, Xander could only mumble a thank you to the man still kneeling before him.  Without really understanding why, Xander brought the sword up to his face, and pressed the cold face of the sword up against his skin.  As soon as he did, Xander was assaulted by a wave of memories.

            Xander saw himself dressed in strange clothes, walking down the hallways of what could only be described as a castle.  Xander saw himself wearing the armor of a medieval knight and riding on a horse.  And Xander saw himself using the sword that he was holding in his hand against a man that looked vaguely familiar to him.  Whoever the man was, Xander knew that the man hated him and was trying very hard to kill him.  The most shocking thing of all though, was that Xander felt the same way.

            However, nothing prepared Xander for what he saw next.  Another memory flashed before his eyes, this time of him being killed.  The man that he had been fighting had somehow gotten the upper hand, and had stabbed Xander in the stomach with his sword.  As the Xander in his memories slumped to the ground, the Xander in the real world did the same thing as well, and both Xanders slipped into unconsciousness.

            Buffy Summers was not a happy camper.  She had spent the better half of her day searching for her friend, and had had very little success in finding him.  She had first visited the Magic Box in the hopes of finding him there.  She knew that he spent most of his free time working on restoring the shop, so she had hoped to find him there.  Unfortunately, he was nowhere to be seen.  She then visited his apartment, and again found the location devoid of his presence.  She had next visited his construction site, in the hopes that he would still be at work, but again her efforts had been to no avail.  She had finally given up any hope of finding Xander, and decided that she should visit the Magic Box one last time before going home.  She figured that she might get lucky.

            She had no idea of how lucky she was about to become, as she casually walked through the entrance of the Magic Box.  She was soon confronted by a rather disturbing image.  Lying on the ground was Xander, and from what she could tell, he was unconscious.

            Now Buffy, being the rather impulsive and quick to violence kind of slayer that she was, immediately leapt into action at seeing her unconscious friend.  Only seeing a man with a sword standing over her prone friend, she ignorantly assumed that whoever the strange man was, he was the one responsible for Xander's current condition.

            Throwing caution to the wind, Buffy rushed the large man at full speed, and despite her rather small stature, managed to execute a textbook flying tackle.  Because of her considerable slayer strength, both Buffy and the man went flying back six feet, only stopping because they crashed into one of the shop's walls.

            As soon as they landed, the man shifted his body so that he had enough leverage, and shoved Buffy off of him with his feet.  As Buffy went flying through the air, the man leapt to his feet and assumed a fighting stance.  Buffy was quick to recover as well, and started to advance on the man.

            The man spoke quickly, "Please, Miss Summers, stop.  I do not wish to harm you, but I will defend myself if you continue."

            Buffy smirked, "Don't you have that backwards?  Usually this is the part in the fight where the bad guy boasts about how much he's going to hurt me, and then I make an extremely witty remark about how you're about to get your ass kicked.  You don't want to mess up the system, do you?"

            The man backed up a little as Buffy continued to come towards him.  "Please, Miss Summers, this is not what it looks like.  I did not harm Alexander."

            Buffy looked at the man skeptically, "You don't really expect me to believe you, do you?"

            "Buffy, wait!  He's telling the truth!"  Buffy heard someone shout.

            For the first time since coming into the shop, Buffy realized that she was not alone.  Making sure to keep one eye on the man dressed in black, she looked off to her right and saw her sister and Anya.  Buffy recognized Dawn's voice shouting at her.

            "Dawn, what the hell are you talking about?  He was hurting Xander!"  Buffy shouted.

            Dawn rushed over to the two combatants, and against her better judgment, stepped in between the two.  Dawn looked up to see confusion on her sister's face.  "He's telling the truth, Buffy.  He didn't hurt Xander."

            Buffy eyes blazed in defiance, "If he didn't hurt Xander then why is he lying on the ground unconscious."

            Dawn was unsure of the reason why herself, but she knew that the man had nothing to do with it.  She had seen how he had reacted to Xander, and she was convinced that he would never hurt her friend.  "I don't know why Xander's like that, but I do know that Thomas had nothing to with it.  Xander just touched that sword to his face and then he just collapsed.  Thomas was trying to wake Xander up when you came in all psycho like."

            Buffy frowned at Dawn, "I was not acting like a psycho.  I thought he was trying to hurt Xander.  What did you expect me to do, just let him do whatever he wanted?"

            Dawn shook her head, "I thought that we went over this Buffy?  No more jumping to conclusions or sudden judgments.  You're supposed to think before you act."

            Buffy cried out, "Hey, I think plenty.  When I saw that guy, I thought of all sorts of different ways of killing him.  This thing is always full of good stuff."  Buffy then pointed at her head.

            Dawn was stopped from retorting by a loud groan coming from Xander's body.  Both Dawn and Buffy rushed immediately to Xander's side, and Anya was not far behind.  When they got close to him, they saw him roll over onto his back, and slowly opened his eyes.

            In a strained voice, Xander croaked out, "You know, it's a good thing that you three aren't around me every time I get knocked out, cause a guy could really get used to waking up to such beautiful women.  I really don't think my body could take the strain."

            If Buffy had been worried that something might have been wrong with Xander, his comment allayed her fears.  He was the same old Xander.  Buffy just snorted and moved back to give Xander room to climb to his feet.  

            Xander began to shake his head vigorously.  "Did anyone get the license plate number of that truck that just ran over my head?"

            Buffy asked, "I take it you don't know what happened to you either?"

            Xander groaned slightly.  "No, I don't know what happened to me.  One second I'm holding a sword in my hand, and the next I'm waking up to two thirds of my fantasies."

            Buffy hit Xander in his arm, none too gently.  "I only hope that you're talking about me and Anya, because if you're talking about Dawn, I'm going to seriously have to hurt you."

            Moving out of reach from Buffy, he grinned at her lecherously.  "Of course I am Buffy.  As beautiful a girl as Dawn is, she is not in my age bracket.  Besides, I don't think she has quite the…stamina that you and Anya have."

            Buffy's face flashed a deep red, "What the hell do you know about my stamina?"

            Xander just smiled a knowing smile; "I have only one word for you Buffy.  Faith.  Believe me, I know how much stamina a slayer really has."

            Again Buffy blushed, but this time she retaliated derisively.  "Oh please, Faith told me you only lasted for like five minutes.  That's nowhere near enough time to find out what a slayer is really capable of."

            Xander got indignant, "That was my first time!  Ask Anya, she'll tell you that I've improved a whole hell of a lot since then."

            Anya spoke up, "It's true.  He can last for more than ten minutes now."

            Dawn was fed up, "Hello, people, do you realize what the hell you're arguing about?  I really don't need to hear this."

            All three Scoobies looked properly embarrassed by Dawn's outburst.  The three of them made there way toward the table, and Xander sat down heavily in one of the chairs.  

            Meanwhile, during the Scoobies argument, Thomas had picked up the sword that had gone flying during his fight with the slayer.  When he saw that everyone had calmed down and was sitting down, he moved towards Xander.

            Xander watched Thomas move toward him.  Thomas stopped in the middle of the room, and everyone turned to stare at him.  Feeling four sets of eyes boring into him, Thomas showed the first sign of being flustered since coming into the Magic Box.  He shifted from one foot to the other.

            Seeing that Thomas was just going to stand there, Xander decided to get some of his questions answered.  "So Thomas, that is your name right?"  Xander saw Thomas nod his head in confirmation.  "So Thomas, who the hell are you?  What was all that stuff you were talking about earlier?  And what does any of it have to do with me?"

            Thomas seemed confused, "But Alexander, I already told you who I was.  I am Thomas White…"

            Xander interrupted him before he could get any further, "No, I already know who you are, but I don't know **who** you are.  And another thing, don't call me Alexander call me Xander."

            This time Thomas seemed to understand what Xander was saying.  "Ahhh, I see.  You want to know about me.  I sometimes forget that I know everything about you, and that you know nothing about me."

            Xander interrupted again, "See, that's the thing.  How do you know so much about me?"

            Thomas just smiled, "All in good time, Xander, all in good time.  You must learn patience if you wish to hear my story.  For you see, my young prince, I am over six hundred years old and have much to tell."

To be continued soon (If baseball doesn't get in the way)…………………….


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** And the Saints Boweth Before the King

**Author:** DOKChairman

**Time/Spoilers:** Takes place after the events in 'Grave'.

**Summary:** I could write a summary, but then it would give away everything.  So no summary, but I'll give you a hint.  The opening I put down for the story is indicative of some of what the story might be about.  Not much of a hint, I know, but it's all you're getting.

**Disclaimer:** Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy own the rights to Buffy the Vampire Slayer and all of its characters.  I own nothing except the story, and the Anna Kournikova poster on my bedroom wall.

**Author's Note:** Someone brought up a very good question, it was Bolo I think, that I meant to answer in my last post, but didn't get around to it.  He asked where Willow and Giles are.  Well, in case it's not obvious, this story diverts from the Buffy cannon after the sixth season.  This story is not meant to be my interpretation of what the seventh season will be like.  This is a separate story, set in its own universe.  However, I have read and heard reliable spoilers for season 7 that state that Willow and Giles are in England.  In my story they are in England as well.  They may eventually make it into my story, but I wouldn't count on it to happen very soon.  It's not that I don't like them, well Willow had been getting on my nerves a lot lately, but I just don't think they fit in my story at the moment.  The same goes for the Fangless Wonder.

**Author's Note 2:** In case anyone hasn't noticed, I'm a big fan of the medieval period.  I got the idea for this story from reading Michael Crichton's excellent book _Timeline_.  This is not meant to be a rehashing of his book, but I just liked the idea so much, I thought it might be fun to apply it to the Buffy universe.  This story kind of brings a whole new meaning to the phrase "I'm going to get medieval on your ass!"  Also, while I am writing about the medieval historical period, this is not meant to be historically accurate in any way.

**Author's Note #3:** I have finally completed my Farscape story.  That means that I can now divert my total and complete attention to this story.  Expect either longer posts or more frequent ones, I haven't decided which yet.

**Author's Note 4:** Warning!  Time paradoxes abound in this story.  If that is too confusing for anyone, I suggest watching a few episodes of Star Trek and all will be sufficiently explained.  I do not have the time, ability, or inclination to explain how this is possible.  All I know is that it happens, at least in my story it does.  And sense I am the god of this little fic universe; I can create my own laws of physics.

Chapter 6: Back to the Future

            Thomas pulled up a chair so that he could sit down before starting on his story.  He could see that he had everyone's rapt attention.  His comment about being over six hundred years old certainly interested them.

            "You see Xander, I was born over six hundred years ago.  In the year 1309 to be exact.  I was born in the small province of Loria, in what is now called the country of Germany.  Like most of the people in those days, I had the unfortunate circumstance of being born into a poor family.  Life was not kind to the peasant in Medieval Europe.  I was determined to not live the life of a pauper, and at the young age of seven, I ventured out on my own.  Back then, the only realistic chance for a peasant to move up in the social class system, was through the military.  At even a young age I knew what I wanted to do with my life, and I tried to apprentice myself to any knight who would take me.  Thankfully, after only two years of moving from village to village, I met a man who was willing to take me into being a squire."

            Thomas paused to adjust himself in his chair.  "Little did I know, but the man who had taken me into being his squire was the captain of the royal guard of the king of Loria.  The captain took me under his tutelage, and trained me in the ways of chivalry.  By the age of fourteen I was accompanying my master into battle, and by the age of eighteen I had become a knight in my own right.  I joined my master in service to the royal family of Loria, and swore my allegiance to them.  I quickly became one of Loria's most accomplished knights, both in battle and in tournaments.  To suffice it to say, my dream of not living the life of a peasant had been achieved.  When the captain died in battle, the king chose me to assume his position as captain of the guard.  It was during my new role as captain of the guard, that I met you for the first time Xander."

            That statement caught everyone completely off guard.  Xander responded first, stuttering the whole time.  "W-h-h-at are you talking about?  I have never met you before and I am definitely not over six hundred years old."

            Thomas smiled at Xander, "I know that Xander.  Let me explain what I mean.  During my first years as captain of the guard, the kingdom of Loria was in a constant state of conflict.  Loria may have only been a small kingdom, but it had the unfortunate circumstance of being situated near an area of mystical convergence.  I believe you have one here as well."

            This time Buffy interrupted, "Whoa, you mean a Hellmouth?  You lived near a Hellmouth?"

            Thomas laughed, "Ahhh, that is quite an apt name.  A Hellmouth.  Yes I suppose you could say that the kingdom of Loria was situated next to a mouth of Hell."  Thomas's smile vanished and his voice turned dour and serious.  "It certainly felt like we lived in Hell.  During those few years before I met you Xander, were some of the hardest and most violent of my life.

            "You see Xander, there was a man by the name of Jonas that was somehow able to control the forces of evil.  He sent armies of his undead minions to attack the countryside and the villages of Loria's people.  Jonas wished to use the mystical energies of the Hellmouth to give himself immortality.  It was said that he suffered from a mysterious illness and that the only way he could live is if he used a spell to allow him to live forever.  Unfortunately, in order to do his spell, he needed to open the portal and well I'm sure you know what that means. 

The king did the best he could in stopping Jonas's forces, but we were only a small kingdom, and our army was small.  We fought for several years but our forces were gradually dwindling.  It wasn't until we were down to only seven knights that a ray of hope appeared.  A man appeared in the kingdom and offered his services in defeating Jonas." 

Thomas paused and looked at Xander carefully before he spoke, "That man that helped us defeat Jonas and save the kingdom of Loria was named Alexander.  That man was you Xander."

To be continued……………………


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** And the Saints Boweth Before the King

**Author:** DOKChairman

**Time/Spoilers:** Takes place after the events in 'Grave'.

**Summary:** I could write a summary, but then it would give away everything.  So no summary, but I'll give you a hint.  The opening I put down for the story is indicative of some of what the story might be about.  Not much of a hint, I know, but it's all you're getting.

**Disclaimer:** Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy own the rights to Buffy the Vampire Slayer and all of its characters.  I own nothing except the story, and the Anna Kournikova poster on my bedroom wall.

**Author's Note:** Warning!  Time paradoxes abound in this story.  If that is too confusing for anyone, I suggest watching a few episodes of Star Trek and all will be sufficiently explained.  I do not have the time, ability, or inclination to explain how this is possible.  All I know is that it happens, at least in my story it does.  And since I am the god of this little fic universe; I can create my own laws of physics.

Chapter 7: The Tale of Two Xanders

            Thomas sat back in his chair after dropping his bombshell and waited for the inevitable fallout.  He didn't have to wait long.  Staying true to his character, at least as Thomas remembered his character, Xander reacted explosively.  Jumping out of his chair, Xander stormed over to Thomas, yanked him out of his chair and slammed him against the table.

            In a low and dangerous voice, Xander growled out at Thomas.  "I don't know who you are or what you want, but let's get one thing straight.  I've never been to any place named Loria and I've never seen you before.  So let's stop playing this damn game and tell me the truth.  Who are you and how do you know who I am?"

            Thomas just inwardly smiled.  He knew that as untrained as Xander was, he could easily get free if he wanted to.  But Thomas didn't resist, he didn't want to.  He could see the raw power emanating out of the young man in front of him.  He wanted to help mold that power into something useful.

            Thomas spoke calmly, "You're right about everything Xander.  You have never been to a place called Loria before, and you have never seen me before either.  At least not yet."

            Xander let go of Thomas's front and let out a growl of frustration.  "What the hell are you talking about?"

            Thomas just smiled, "Everything that I am telling you is all new to you, because it hasn't happened yet.  You see, unlike you, I have been around for a while.  I know things about this world and the beings in it, and what I am telling you is the truth.  I have lived the past, and despite my old age, my memory is quite intact.  You are who I say you are."

            Xander moved away from Thomas and walked over to stand in front of the counters.  He began pacing up and down their length, deep in thought.  Meanwhile, Thomas stood up from the table and straitened his clothes.

            So far the others had been quiet during the exchange between Xander and Thomas, but Buffy could contain herself no longer.  "Lemme get this straight.  Are you saying that Xander is traveling through time?"

            Thomas shook his head, "That is partially correct, Miss Summers.  Although, it is also wrong."  At Buffy's very confused look, Thomas elaborated.  "At the present, as it stands now, Xander has in fact never been to the kingdom of Loria or met me.  However, in the near future, that will change and Xander will travel into the past.  Once in the past, Xander will meet me, hence completing the circle and bringing us back to where we are now.  Time is circular, Miss Summers.  What happens in the future affects the past, and what happens in the past affects the future."

            Buffy just stared at Thomas and then smirked slightly, "You know, that explained absolutely nothing to me.  I'm sure if Giles were here, though, he'd probably know what you were talking about."

            Buffy then turned to look at Xander and saw him still pacing and mumbling to himself.  A look of concern crossed Buffy's face.  She began to get up, to go talk to Xander, when she felt a strong hand grab hold of her arm.  She looked to see Thomas holding her back.  "No, you can not help him.  He must do this on his own.  Only he can truly come to terms with what I am telling him.  And only he can accept it."

            Buffy sighed and sat down heavily in her chair.  She really, really wanted to help Xander get through whatever he was going through.  She knew how he must feel.  She knew what it felt like to know that your life wasn't exactly what you thought it was.  

            Finally, Xander stopped pacing.  With his head down, he slowly walked toward Thomas and the others.  Facing Thomas, he said in a quiet voice, "Give me the sword."

            Thomas was hesitant to do as he asked.  He remembered what happened the last time Xander had the sword, and he didn't want a repeat performance.  "Are you sure?"

            Xander nodded, "Yes.  I think I understand now."

            Thomas still hesitant, but unable to deny Xander what he asked, picked the sword up off the ground and placed it in Xander's outreached hand.  Xander brought the sword up, and before anyone could stop him, slid the razor sharp edge along the palm of his left hand.  The sword easily cut into his palm and a slow trickle of blood flowed out of the wound and onto the blade.

            Both Buffy and Thomas leapt out of their chairs and moved to Xander.  "Xander!  What the hell do you think you're doing?"  Buffy cried as she rushed over to him.

            Xander just ignored Buffy's shout and watched a single drop of his blood run down the blade of the sword.  In a surprisingly strong voice, Xander simply said, "Watch."

            Thomas and Buffy, despite their wish to stop Xander from hurting himself any further, did as he asked.  The trickle of Xander's blood continued down the blade until it reached the hilt.  Once there the blood, seemingly moving of its own will, spread out and circled around the entire hilt of the sword, creating a ring.  As soon as the ring was completed, the sword exploded with a bright light.  The light was so bright that it temporarily blinded everyone in the room.

            When the light faded and everyone could see again, they saw that all the little symbols that had been carved into the handgrip of the sword were glowing.  Xander switched the sword from his right to his left hand, and then tightened his grip as much as he could.  Ignoring the shooting pain that aggravating his cut caused, Xander watched his blood being sucked into the grip of the sword.  The symbols grew brighter and then the blade began to glow, and continued glowing.

            Xander stopped staring at the sword and looked up to see everyone in the room staring at him.  Buffy was the first one to speak, "Ooookay.  Somebody tell me that I'm not the only one that just saw that sword go all glowy."

            Dawn spoke up, "I saw it to Buffy.  What just happened here?"

            Xander shook his head in wonderment, "I don't know."

            Buffy looked at him strangely, "How did you know that was going to happen Xander?"

            Xander responded again, "I don't know."

            Buffy got frustrated, "What do you mean you don't know?  You knew."

            Xander got frustrated himself, "Damn it Buffy, I don't know!  I just knew that if I cut myself that would happen.  Don't ask me how I knew, because I can't tell you.  I just knew."  Xander's voice trailed off as he looked back down at the sword.

            Thomas's deep voice intruded on Xander's thoughts as he stared at the sword.  "I believe that I may have an answer to your question Miss Summers."

            Xander looked up from the sword with anticipation.  Thomas began speaking, "As I'm sure all of you know from you're many dealings with the evil of this world, blood is life.  By many different evils, blood is sought out.  Some seek it as sustenance, some as power, while others seek it as a means to further their destruction.  However, there are some beings in this world, which seek blood for good instead of evil.  One of those beings created a weapon, the Sword of Life.  A weapon powered by blood, used to destroy the evil creatures of the night.

            "That being, a wise and powerful sorcerer, gave this sword as a gift to my king.  The sorcerer said that as long as a member of the royal family lived and fought against the dark forces, the Sword of Life would continue to serve the forces of good.  However, only a member of the royal family can use the sword, and only a member of the royal family can give up his blood to power the sword.

            "When Jonas threatened the kingdom of Loria and all those who lived in it, the people began to worry that there would not be an heir to the throne.  Without an heir, the Sword of Life would go dormant, never to be used against the dark forces ever again.  But thankfully, one week before your arrival, Xander, the queen gave birth to a baby boy.  Because of the young prince's future role as protector of Loria and by extension the Hellmouth, they named him Alexander, protector of mankind."

            Thomas paused and turned to see Xander's pale face.  "So you see Xander.  Only a member of the royal family could do what you did to that sword.  You are the young prince and the protector of mankind, you are that young boy named Alexander."

To be continued…………………..


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** And the Saints Boweth Before the King

**Author:** DOKChairman

**Time/Spoilers:** Takes place after the events in 'Grave'.

**Summary:** I could write a summary, but then it would give away everything.  So no summary, but I'll give you a hint.  The opening I put down for the story is indicative of some of what the story might be about.  Not much of a hint, I know, but it's all you're getting.

**Disclaimer:** Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy own the rights to Buffy the Vampire Slayer and all of its characters.  I own nothing except the story, and the Anna Kournikova poster on my bedroom wall.

**Author's Note:** Warning!  Time paradoxes abound in this story.  If that is too confusing for anyone, I suggest watching a few episodes of Star Trek and all will be sufficiently explained.  I do not have the time, ability, or inclination to explain how this is possible.  All I know is that it happens, at least in my story it does.  And since I am the god of this little fic universe; I can create my own laws of physics.

**Author's Note 2:** This chapter is short for a reason.  It's a teaser really, meant to make you come back for more.  You see, I have at least three exams and two papers coming up for school and do not have the time to write.  I plan to take at least a week, most likely two weeks off from writing, so this will be my last post for a while.  However, that being said, its time I bait my hook.

            The things you can expect from the next few chapters once I resume writing.  There will be huge changes in the Buffy/Xander relationship (it might not be what you think), a new character will be introduced, Thomas and the history of Loria will be further explored, Xander will visit Dick again and we will finally learn what thing the creature wants Xander to do.  Also, Xander will learn something that will change the way others view him and the way he views himself.  And last but certainly not least, a piece of information will be told to Xander that will affect him on such a personal level that he will never be the same ever again.

**Author's Note 3:** You may think you know what it is going on, or you may think you understand, but believe me when I say this; you have no idea what's in store.  I have planned so many twists and turns, that if you as the reader aren't thoroughly confused, than I have failed in my goal.  Time travel as we know it, is about to get a hell of a lot weirder by the time I'm done.

**Author's Note 4:** This is strictly for your benefit Bolo, since you were one of the people who have been reviewing my stories since I started writing.  Thomas does not know everything about Xander.  He is not all knowing.  In the next few chapters, he will be as clueless as everyone else on some issues, and knowledgeable on others.  You just have to remember that this guy is over 600 years old, and has picked up quite a few things over the years.  Oh, and Bolo, I love Star Trek too.  It's kind of hard to be a fan of sci-fi and not like Star Trek.

Chapter 8: The Man Who Knew Too Much

            Every one in the room was completely silent after Thomas finished.  To say that they were shocked would have been an understatement of unimaginable proportions.  Xander just stared at the glowing sword he was still holding in his hand.  

He couldn't believe what he had just heard.  He was supposed to be a prince.  Never mind that he was the prince of a kingdom that existed hundreds of years ago, never mind that his entire life had been a lie, and never mind the fact that he was supposedly traveling in time.  All Xander could focus on was that he was a prince.

He knew it was true.  He knew that everything that Thomas had told him was true.  How he knew, he wasn't quite sure of yet, but he just knew.  Deep down, in the depths of his subconscious, images of a life completely foreign to him began to appear.  When he had touched the sword earlier, and he had seen images of himself, he had felt an overwhelming sense of belonging.  Like he was meant to be there.

Xander stopped staring at the sword and looked up to see Thomas's searching gaze.  Xander could tell from the way that Thomas was looking at him that Thomas was trying to determine how well Xander was taking this latest news.  Xander gave Thomas a half-hearted smile and walked stiffly over to one of the empty chairs.

Sitting down, he placed the Sword of Life on top of the table, and brought his hands to his face.  About half way there, Xander noticed something he hadn't realized to just now.  His left hand no longer hurt.  In shock, Xander looked at his hand and saw that it was completely healed.  There was not a scratch on his hand.

Excitedly, Xander said, "My hand!  The cut's gone.  It's no longer there!  What the hell happened?"

Thomas walked up to Xander and gingerly grabbed his left hand.  He brought Xander's hand up closer to his face and carefully studied it.  After careful scrutiny, Thomas let go of Xander's hand and sat down in his chair.  With a bewildered smile on his face Thomas said to Xander, "If I had to guess, I would say that whatever you did to the sword also healed your hand.  I can think of no other explanation for why your hand is completely unmarked."

Xander in an awed voice said, "That is so cool!  Man, I could have totally used this thing in high school.  Just think of all the money I could have saved on not buying first aid supplies."

Buffy and Dawn smiled weakly at Xander's comment, but they were still pretty out of it to really make much of an effort.  They were still thrown for a loop over Xander being a prince.

Thomas spoke up, "Xander, I think it's best if I explain mor…"

Thomas was stopped from speaking when the door to the Magic Box opened and a man came walking through the door.  He was a tall man, similar in size to Thomas, and his pale white skin looked slightly burnt from the bright California sun.  He seemed to be around the age of 40, with a thin pair of wire rim glasses on his face, and a brown goatee mottled with specks of gray around his mouth.

The man was dressed vastly different from Thomas.  Instead of Thomas's all black ensemble, the man was wearing a light pair of tan slacks and a white button down men's shirt.  He had on an expensive looking beige jacket, and was carrying a black, leather attaché case.

Placing his case down on the ground next to his feet, the man calmly faced the assembled group of staring eyes.  In a deep and cultured voice, the man spoke his first words.  "My name is Peter Black, and I am here to see Mr. Harris."

Xander stood up out of his chair and turned to face the newcomer.  "I am Xander Harris."

At hearing Xander's response the man reached into his jacket and pulled out a sheaf of folded papers.  Unfolding the papers, the man spoke to Xander.  "Mr. Harris, it is my duty to inform you of the recent passing of your great uncle Allistair Holcomb.  As Mr. Holcomb's attorney I must inform you, that as the only surviving relative of my client, you are hereby bequeathed the sum of all of Allistair Holcomb's estates, investments, and fiduciary holdings; totaling in excess of over 300 million dollars." Mr. Black finished speaking and placed his sheaf of papers back in his jacket.

  The only sound that could be heard in the Magic Box was the sound of Anya's fainting body hitting the floor.

To be continued (In a few weeks)……………………….


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** And the Saints Boweth Before the King

**Author:** DOKChairman

**Time/Spoilers:** Takes place after the events in 'Grave'.

**Summary:** I could write a summary, but then it would give away everything.  So no summary, but I'll give you a hint.  The opening I put down for the story is indicative of some of what the story might be about.  Not much of a hint, I know, but it's all you're getting.

**Disclaimer:** Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy own the rights to Buffy the Vampire Slayer and all of its characters.  I own nothing except the story, and the Anna Kournikova poster on my bedroom wall.

**Distribution:** If anyone knows of any good archives or websites that I could post this story on, please tell me.  I am always looking for ways to get my work out there, and any help would be appreciated.  Please e-mail me with your suggestions.  Also, I know that this is slightly off topic, but does anyone know of any sites I could post my Farscape story on?  Any fanfiction site that accepts sci-fi stories would be acceptable.

**Author's Note:** I'm finally back.  My exams went about as well as could be expected (Thank you to all those who wished me luck) and I am now eager to get back in the saddle.  My muse has been bugging me for some time to get back to writing, and so here I am.  This chapter is full of foreshadowing so make sure you pay careful attention.  Well, you should pay as much attention as you normally do, since I've realized that somehow all my chapters seem to contain foreshadowing.  It's funny how that happens sometimes.

**Author's Note 2:** I know that some of you might be wondering if I've forgotten about the Powers That Be, and all I can say to you is that I haven't.  It's just that I like to think of my story as original, and coming up with all these plot twists to make sure it stays original is a creatively taxing experience.  Don't worry, I'll eventually combine my two plot lines into one cohesive story arc, but it won't be until a long ways down the line.  For right now just think of the plot lines as two equal but parallel story arcs that will occasionally intersect.

**Author's Note 3:** Since being lazy is my natural state, I didn't bother to find out the real names of Xander's parents.  If someone who is in the know would be so kind to inform me of their actual names I promise to give you credit, praise you, and give you the satisfaction of knowing that even you, the reader, can have an impact on the development of this story.  Now doesn't that sound like reward enough?

**Author's Note 4:** This is a preemptive announcement.  In many following chapters I will be naming places in the country of Germany.  While it is not important that you know about these places, it might be enriching to your reading experience if you knew what these places were.  For anyone who has ever been to Germany, they know that not only is it a very beautiful country but it is also steeped in history.  There are very few things more awe inspiring than to walk through a church that was built during the time of the actual Roman Empire, or to stand on the battlements of a thousand year old castle overlooking the Rhine River.

**Author's Note 5:** I initially had this long winded rant planned for the return of the new season, but then I saw how long my other announcements were and decided to break it down into four points.  I know most of you probably don't want to read this, but I need to get this off my chest, and since I, like a dictator, control everything on this fic I can do anything I want.  Before I start I just want to say that I genuinely liked Lessons, and I haven't liked a Buffy episode since Once More With Feeling.  Don't worry; I usually won't take up this much time with useless prattle. 

            Point #1: First off, thank god we finally got to see some actually vampire slaying for once.  I was starting to wonder if we were ever going to see Buffy do what her namesake entitles.  I can't believe how much I actually missed seeing Buffy just fighting regular vampires for once.

            Point #2: Four words: responsible and mature Xander.  Enough said.

            Point #3: I can't believe I'm actually saying this since before this episode I really hated Spike's character, but I actually liked insane Spike.  Its certainly an improvement over impotent, whipped, lovelorn, I'm going to rape you Spike of last season.  At least it seems that way.  And thank god that Buffy didn't seem to care that much that Spike was back or that he had gone all loony.  I don't think that I can take any more Spuffy.

            Point #4: Is it just me or does all the good stuff of every Buffy episode come at the end?  I mean that was just plain cool having all the big bads from every season coming back.  I found it particularly amusing when it was Angelus's turn to come up, and they substituted him with Druisilla.  I guess the fact that Angel and BTVS are on different networks really is a hindrance to the Buffy story lines.  And major props to the writer who called Spike a pathetic schmuck.

Chapter 9: I'm In the Money!

            "Anya!  Anya, can you hear me?  Are you all right?"

            Anya slowly opened her eyes to see Xander's concerned face staring back at her.  She groggily sat up and noticed that Xander was squatting next to her and Dawn and Buffy were standing around her.  Anya was temporarily confused.  She had forgotten why she was lying on the ground.  But then she saw the well-dressed man standing near the entrance of the Magic Box and everything came rushing back.

            Moving quickly, surprising Xander, Anya wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him full on the lips.  After a few seconds Anya broke the kiss and moved back with a satisfied smile on her lips.  Noticing Xander's bewildered expression, she spoke excitedly.  "Xander I've come to a decision.  I was wrong earlier in not wanting to get back together and have decided to give us another chance."

            Xander laughed a little harshly at Anya, "Really An?  I wonder what brought this sudden change in attitude along?"

            Anya looked at Xander innocently, "What?  I've just realized that now that you're rich, I can forgive and forget about you leaving me at the altar."

            Xander moved back and stood up.  He extended his hand to Anya and pulled her to her feet.  "Anya, I love you, and while I might still consider retrying our relationship again, I don't want us getting back together only because I have money."

            Anya started pouting as she moved to sit in one of the chairs around the table.  "Fine, if that's how you want it to be, then so be it.  But just think of all the stuff I could buy with all that money!"

            Xander only smiled at Anya's complaining.  He was about to move over to the table himself when he felt a tugging on his arm.  Turning around, he saw a smiling Dawn looking up at him.  "You know Xander, in some states its legal to marry a minor," Dawn said jokingly.

            Xander just groaned in exasperation.  He was about to reply when Buffy beat him to it.  "Yeah, Dawn, its legal, but only with parental consent.  And since I'm the parent who'll be doing the consenting, it'll be a cold day in hell before I agree to that."

            Now it was Dawn who started pouting, "You're just saying that because you want him all to yourself.  You're just trying to eliminate your competition."

             Buffy scoffed at Dawn, "Competition?  Please!  If I wanted Xander, there's not a thing you could do to stop me."

            "Uh, girls, I'm standing right here you know.  Besides, what makes you think I want either one of you?  Since I'm rich I can get myself a hot trophy wife."

            Buffy said sarcastically, "Like someone would stoop that low."

            Xander got indignant, "Hey!  They say that money is the most powerful aphrodisiac in the world; not even alcohol can turn a regular joe into Brad Pitt like the all mighty dollar.  Just look at Bill Gates.  Here's a guy that epitomizes the word geek, and yet you mention the word billions, and low and behold, the guy's got himself a young, hot, blonde wife."

            Xander stopped and then got a mischievous grin on his face.  "Say Buff, you wanna be my young, hot, blonde wife?"

            Buffy seemed deep in thought before responding, "I don't know.  The money is very tempting, but I don't think that it's enough.  What else do you got?"

            Xander smiled, "Well lets see.  I've got my charming wit, dark good looks, amazing sexual prowess, and about 300 million dollars.  Is that enough?"

            Buffy contemplated carefully before answering, "Maybe.  What do you expect to get out of this deal?"

            Xander grinned, "That's easy.  I get your quirky personality, stunning good looks, incredible stamina, and one hell of a nice ass."

            Buffy got a shocked look on her face and slapped Xander on his arm.  His last comment had gone a little too far.  "Xander!  What are you doing staring at my ass?"

            Xander looked horrified, "Whoa!  Whoa there Buff.  Who said I was staring?  I may glance at it from time to time, but I do not stare.  Frankly, I'm a little insulted that you would even say something like that."

            Buffy studied Xander's face.  She couldn't be sure if he was being serious or not.  She doubted he was and was about to call him on it, when a loud cough could be heard reverberating around the store.

            Both Buffy and Xander turned to see the source of the cough.  It was Peter Black.

            Peter spoke when he saw that he had everyone's attention.  "While I enjoy this charming display of adolescent humor and thinly veiled sexual innuendo, I have very important business that I must discuss with Mr. Harris."

            "Yeah, about that, are you sure that you got the right guy?  I mean I'll be the first to admit that I'm not the kind of guy who will look a gift horse in the mouth, but even I have to wonder about this."  Xander said.

            Peter nodded his head as he picked up his case and moved farther into the room.  Placing his case on the partially constructed counters, he turned around to face the group.  "I am quite sure Mr. Harris.  A man in my line of work cannot afford to make mistakes of that magnitude.  My client, your great uncle, kept very close tabs on you.  I know that your name is Alexander Lavelle Harris.  I know that you were born on August 23, 1980.  Well at least that's what your birth certificate says, even though we both know that's not true.  I know that your legal parents are named Jack and Irene Harris.  I know when you lost your first tooth, I know what your report card was for the first quarter of your sixth grade year, I know what classes you took your freshman year in high school, and I even know when you lost your virginity.  So as you can see, Mr. Harris, I am quite sure that you are the man that I am looking for."

            Peter ended his speech and waited for Xander's reaction.  He didn't have to wait long.  "Okay.  I believe you, all right.  No need to start spouting off any more personal details."  Xander then stopped and looked around the room before refocusing back on Peter.  "Even though I believe that you know who I am, the fact remains that I'm fairly sure I don't have a great uncle.  Or I should say didn't have."

            Peter smiled and turned around to open his attaché case.  He pulled out a stack of papers, walked over to Xander, and handed him the papers.  As Xander looked down at the papers, Peter began speaking.  "You are correct in your assumption Mr. Harris.  You did not know of my client because you were not meant to know.  Allistair Holcomb is a genetic relative.  Meaning he is related to you through your true family line.  As I'm sure Mr. White has been telling you, you are not from this time Mr. Harris.  You are descended from the ruling family of Loria, as was Allistair Holcomb.  The only difference is that Allistair was born hundreds of years after your birth."

            Peter stopped talking while he watched Xander skim through the papers that he had just handed him.  "Those papers that I just gave to you are a copy of your great uncle's will.  In his will, Allistair stipulated that in the event of his death, the knowledge of his existence would finally be revealed, and all of his assets would be transferred and deeded over to you.  You, Alexander Harris, are now the majority shareholder and chairman of Holcomb Technologies and Securities, the seventh largest private securities firm in all of Europe."

            Xander finished looking through the papers in his hand and determined that the man who claimed to know everything about him seemed to be on the up and up.  Xander was certainly no lawyer, but the papers in his hand certainly looked official enough.  Lifting his head up to face Peter, he spoke for the first time since Peter began explaining everything.  "You're serious about this aren't you?"

            Peter thinly smiled at Xander, "I assure you that I am quite serious.  Do I strike you as the kind of man who would go to all this trouble to pull some kind of prank on you?"

            Xander shook his head.  "No I guess you wouldn't.  It's just that this is a really big shock for me.  I mean I remember growing up as a kid and seeing my parents struggling to get by.  I lived in my parent's basement for over a year for Christ's sake.  So you have to understand that finding out I could have been rolling in the dough for most of my life is a little hard for me to swallow."

            Peter seemed sympathetic as he responded, "I understand your frustration Mr. Harris.  You must believe me when I say that Allistair Holcomb desperately wanted to inform you of your true history, but he was not allowed to."

            Xander got confused, "What do you mean he wasn't allowed to?"

            This time Peter got confused, "You mean you don't know?  I would have thought for sure that Mr. White had informed you of your status by now.  He hasn't told you why he is here and why you are here as well?"

            Xander shrugged his shoulders and Thomas spoke up for the first time since Peter entered the store.  "You know I haven't Peter.  I only left Frankfurt hours before you did.  And I only arrived here in Sunnydale three hours ago.  I was just starting to explain things to Xander when you interrupted."

            Xander cut through, "Wait a minute.  You two know each other?"

            Thomas turned to Xander and said sarcastically, "Oh yes.  Peter and I are old friends, we go way back."

            Buffy interrupted with her own input, "Is anyone else here as confused as I am?  First Xander's a prince, then he's a millionaire, and now you're telling us he's both?  I think we all need to sit down and have a long talk."

            Xander nodded his head emphatically, "Buffy's right.  Both of you need to explain to me what exactly is going on.  I'm being pulled in two totally different directions here, and I need to be set on the right path."

            Thomas spoke, "For all intents and purposes, you are both Xander.  You are both a prince and a millionaire.  A prince because of the royal blood that flows through your veins, and a millionaire because of the DNA you share with a man born hundreds of years after you.  As I was beginning to explain to you earlier, you are the heir to the throne of Loria, and your great uncle is a descendant from your mother's side of the family line."

            Thomas finished speaking and looked at Xander.  Xander waved his hand distractedly, "I get that, at least I think that I do, but what I don't understand is what the hell this all has to do with me.  Why did I travel through time?  Why if I was born hundreds of years ago did I grow up in the 20th century?  Why was my great uncle not allowed to tell me of his existence?  These are the questions that I need answers to."

            Thomas got a pained expression on his face and he spoke with thick frustration, "I want to explain all this to you, but I can't.  At least not right now.  You have to pass a test first."

            Xander responded immediately, "What test?  Why do I need to pass a test for you tell me about my life?"

            Thomas sighed, "It's not me that needs you to pass a test Xander.  It's the Powers That Be.  They're the ones that have been sending you through time.  And they won't send you through time unless you pass their test first."

            Xander groaned, "But why am I traveling through time in the first place?"

            "Like I said Xander, I can't tell you yet.  To do so and have you not pass the test would severely damage the time stream.  It's a risk that I can't take.  That I won't take."

            Dawn, who was sitting down at the table, spoke up.  "Wait a second.  I don't get it.  How can Xander not pass the test?  Wouldn't the fact that you're here and that you say that you met Xander in the past mean that Xander passes the test?  It doesn't make any sense."

            Peter added, "Actually Miss Summers, it makes perfect sense.  At least it does if you don't look at time travel in linear terms."  At Dawn's blank look, not to mention the blank look on all the other Scoobies, Peter elaborated further.  "Think of time as one big, giant river.  Now think of Mr. Harris as riding on a boat traveling on that river.  Like any major river, it eventually branches off into little streams and tributaries, every one of them traveling in different directions.  If Mr. Harris were to only travel on the main river, then he would only be traveling in a straight line, and any changes in time would have one effect.  If Mr. Harris fails to pass his test, then Thomas will never meet him and he wouldn't be here now.

            "However, if Mr. Harris were to take a stream, to leave the normal flow of time if you will, then the stream he chose could cause any number of changes.  Each decision that we make in life has many different outcomes.  If in one future Mr. Harris does pass the test then he goes back in time and meets Thomas.  But if in another future Xander passes the test, goes back in time, meets Thomas, but dies, then time as we know it could still continue as it is because Xander would have still passed the test and met Thomas, therefore influencing him enough to still continue his future path.  It's not really time travel per say, but more like traveling between alternate realities.  It's really quite fascinating."

            Peter finished speaking and noticed the dumbfounded looks on everyone's faces.  Peter just sighed and said, "And that did nothing to further your understanding did it?  It doesn't really matter, as Mr. Harris is the only one that really needs to understand.  He is the only one who will be affected after all."

            Thomas spoke up, "Speaking of which, we need to really be moving ahead.  Xander, you need to come with us to Frankfurt so that we can administer the test and so that you can finally embrace your destiny."

            Xander held up his hand, "Whoa!  I don't think so.  Why do I have to go anywhere?  Besides what makes you so sure that I want to embrace my true destiny?  I like my life as it is, and I don't want to leave Sunnydale and my friends."

            Thomas shook his head.  "You have no choice Xander."

            At that, Buffy immediately sprung to Xander's side and said in a menacing voice.  "You're not taking Xander anywhere he doesn't want to go.  You'll have to get through me first."

            Thomas involuntarily took a step back, away from Buffy and Xander.  When Thomas spoke he did so in desperation, "But you have to Xander!  You must take the test and you must pass so that you can travel through time and stop Jonas from opening the Hellmouth."

            "Why me?  Why do I have to do it?  Why not someone like Buffy, or Angel, or someone else who is supposed to do this kind of thing.  I'm just a normal guy.  I don't have any super powers, or great fighting skills.  The only thing that I'm good at is putting up drywall!"  Xander said the last part a little louder than he intended.

            Thomas spoke hurriedly, "Because Xander, only the Sword of Life can stop Jonas.  And only the Sword of Life can be used by someone of the royal family of Loria."

            Xander smiled slightly, "We'll that's great.  Just have someone go back in time with the sword and give it to the king.  That way someone from the royal family can use the sword, and I don't have to do any Star Trek mojo."

            Thomas shook his head emphatically, "No Xander you don't understand.  If you, and when I say you I mean **you**, don't travel back in time then…" Thomas would have continued but Peter cut him off.

             Peter spoke warningly, "Thomas what are you doing?  You know that we can't tell him anything unless he passes the test.  The damage you could do to time could be incalculable."

            Thomas turned to face Peter with anger in his voice.  "Damnit Peter!  We don't have any choice.  Not telling him will cause even greater damage than telling him.  If this is the only way to convince him, then we have no choice but to tell him."

            Turning back to face Xander, he calmed his emotions.  He needed to be as clear and concise as possible if he was going to get Xander to agree.  "As I was saying, if you don't travel back in time, then there will be no one to use the Sword of Life against Jonas."

            Xander's face partially drained of its color as he thought about what Thomas just said.  In a slightly shaking voice he said, "What do you mean there will be no one to use the sword?"

            Thomas's face was grim as he spoke, "Two days after you were born Xander, Jonas led an attack against your father's castle.  Eventually, Jonas and his forces were defeated, but during the chaos of the battle, your father and mother, the king and queen of Loria, were killed.  You as a child would have been killed too if hadn't been for a mysterious stranger using the Sword of Life, who defended your infant form during the fight.  It was only because of the Sword of Life that we were able to turn the tide against the undead forces of Jonas.  You were that mysterious man Xander.  If you don't go back in time, then no one will save you, and then no one will be able to use the Sword of Life and stop Jonas from opening the Hellmouth.  So you see Xander, if you don't go, then you will cease to exist."

To be continued……………………

P.S. I know that I said that I would take a few weeks break, but my exams went by faster than I expected and I just felt compelled to write.  I should really pay attention more in class so that I know what days the tests are actually on.  And some friendly advice to all you future college goers out there, do not become a history major.  The tests are a bitch.  I thought my hand was going to fall off after answering so many essay questions.  I'm just thankful that I aced the damn thing.  Anyways, I know that you're disappointed that I wasn't gone longer, but I couldn't stay away from you guys any longer.  I guess you guys are stuck with me.

            Oh, and I know this time travel stuff is really confusing and I'm sorry.  I'm confused myself and I'm the one who came up with all this crap.


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** And the Saints Boweth Before the King

**Author:** DOKChairman

**Time/Spoilers:** Takes place after the events in 'Grave'.

**Summary:** I could write a summary, but then it would give away everything.  So no summary, but I'll give you a hint.  The opening I put down for the story is indicative of some of what the story might be about.  Not much of a hint, I know, but it's all you're getting.

**Disclaimer:** Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy own the rights to Buffy the Vampire Slayer and all of its characters.  I own nothing except the story, and the Anna Kournikova poster on my bedroom wall.  I just got the new Coldplay cd so now I guess I own three things.

**Distribution:** If anyone knows of any good archives or websites that I could post this story on, please tell me.  I am always looking for ways to get my work out there, and any help would be appreciated.  Please e-mail me with your suggestions.  Also, I know that this is slightly off topic, but does anyone know of any sites I could post my Farscape story on?  Any fanfiction site that accepts sci-fi stories would be acceptable.

**Author's Note:** I promise not to write a lot of garbage this time, so I'll be brief.  In this chapter you can expect to see some subtle, and some not so subtle, changes in the relationship between Buffy and Xander. 

**Author's Note 2:** I've realized something as I've gone over my previous chapters.  During the scope of this story I've already alluded to myself as being a god and a dictator.  It seems that I have some obvious megalomania issues.  Does anybody know how to cure me of this affliction?  I need to be humbled.  Somebody ream my story please, just so that I can be taken down a notch or two.

**Author's Note 3:** Since I have received only one conflicting report (I'm sorry lwbush, but I think Nikapi is right.  I don't think Xander's mom is named Joanne.) and since I have no reason to doubt the validity of the response, Nikapi gets the gold star for providing me with Xander's parent's names.  Thank you, oh wise one, for departing your generous wisdom on my unworthy presence.  I will now make sure that whenever I use their names in my story, that is if I ever mention them again, I will use their correct names.

**Author's Note 4:** After reading your review lwbush, I was struck by a sense of irony.  You say that you're a polisci major and a history minor.  Well, I'm a history major and a polisci minor.  Isn't irony great?

**Author's Note 5:** I am starting a new story in the Buffy verse titled _In the Shadows of Twilight_.  Look for it within the next week or so.

            A pessimist is an optimist with experience.

                                                                                    -Anonymous

Chapter 10: Good Intentions

            Xander sat down heavily in his chair.  He wearily looked up into Thomas's pleading face and sighed.  "You're saying that if I don't go back in time to save myself as a child, then the person that I am right now will no longer exist?"

            "Yes Xander, that's pretty much it.  It's as I told you earlier; time is circular.  Just like Peter told you as well, that if you only travel on the main river, then you would only have one outcome.  That outcome is you not existing."  Thomas explained.

            Xander rubbed his hand across his face.  "Well, then I guess I have no choice.  What do I have to do?"

            Thomas smiled in relief. "You must come to Frankfurt with us.  That is where your uncle's company is headquartered, and that is where you will take your test.  In familiar surroundings."

            Xander looked confused, "But I've never been to Frankfurt before."

            Thomas grinned, showing off his white teeth.  "Sure you have Xander, you were just too young to remember."

            Xander groaned, "It seems that's there's a lot of stuff that I need to remember."

            Thomas grinned again and said, "You will Xander, you will."

            At seeing Xander's acceptance of his situation, Peter reached into a pocket on his jacket and pulled out a cell phone.  After dialing a number he brought the phone up to his ear and spoke into it, "This is Black.  Have the jet fueled up and ready to go within the hour.  We will want to leave for Frankfurt as soon as we arrive.  I want no delays."  Peter then shut the phone and placed it back in his pocket.

            That was the last straw for Buffy.  For the last fifteen minutes she had sat quietly, but she couldn't keep quiet anymore.  She was having a hard time believing everything that these two guys were saying about Xander.  It's not that she thought that Xander was necessarily incapable of accomplishing the things that they said he did, but the whole story just seemed way too farfetched for her.

            Besides, she wasn't about to let her friend, the only real friend she had left in Sunnydale (her sister didn't count because she wasn't a peer and Anya was well…Anya), just leave with two relative strangers.  Especially not when they wanted him to take some test and save the world.  Saving the world was her job and she had always tried to keep Xander away from that aspect of her life.  Well at least ever since their senior year she had tried to keep him away from such dangerous situations.  She wasn't always successful she knew, but that didn't stop her from still trying.

            Buffy had resigned herself to the fact that she would probably never be able to lead a normal life.  But that didn't mean that her friends couldn't either.  She had always thought that out of everyone, Xander had the most potential for normality, and yet once again, Hellmouthy complications were screwing up his life.  She wasn't about to let that happen.  She wanted her friend to be happy and safe.

            Buffy voiced her concerns to Xander, "Xander, you're not seriously thinking of going along with this are you?"

            Xander sighed, "Look, Buffy, I don't want to, believe me.  But I don't see any other options.  You heard what Thomas said.  If I don't do what they want, then I cease to exist.  And while my life might not be in the best shape right now, I certainly don't want it to end."

            Buffy felt a little panic enter her voice.  She tried to control it before it became too noticeable.  "Xander, you don't even know if what they are saying is the truth or not.  Just because these two seem to know so much about you doesn't mean that they're telling the truth."

            Thomas entered the conversation, "I assure you Miss Summers, that I am not lying.  If Xander does not take the test and go back to his past, then he will die."

            Buffy walked up to Xander and looked into his eyes as she spoke.  She tried to convey to him all the worry and apprehension she felt over this situation.  "Xander think about what they're saying.  They want you to take some test that will determine whether you live or die.  How do you know you can even do it?"

            Despite seeing the concern in Buffy's eyes, Xander still got angry over Buffy's question.  He hated it when people questioned his ability to do things, even when the question was warranted.  He had spent most of his life being told he was useless by people he cared about.  For some reason though, the comments always hurt more when they came from Buffy.  Buffy was his hero, and her approval and belief in him meant a lot to his self-esteem.  Replying more harshly than he meant to, Xander said to Buffy, "What makes you think I can't?"

            Buffy recoiled slightly from Xander's tone and took a step back.  She knew that she had said the wrong the thing, but she was surprised by Xander's response.  She had no idea he was that sensitive.  "I didn't mean anything Xander.  I just think that maybe you should know more about what you're agreeing to before you leave with them."

            Still feeling hurt by Buffy's remark, Xander at least recognized the truth in Buffy's words.  He really should no more.  Xander asked Thomas, "Buffy's got a point, what else do I need to know?"

            Thomas stayed quiet and didn't answer.  After contemplating for a while, he turned to face Peter.  Silently, a question passed between them and Peter nodded his head.  That was all the answer Thomas needed.  Turning back to face Xander, Thomas said in as even a tone as possible, "The test that you must take has a certain…stipulation.  In order to take the test, to travel to the realm between worlds and interact with the Powers That Be and their representatives, you must be between worlds yourself."

            Thomas paused and said with more strength, "What that means is that you must be in flux.  You must be between the realms of life and death."

            Xander interrupted and said, "What does that mean, be between the realms?"

            Thomas scrunched his forehead in dissatisfaction, "I was getting to that.  In order to be between the two realms, you must be alive yet dead.  Your body will temporarily stop functioning, allowing your soul to travel to the in between realm, and take the Powers' test."

            This time, Buffy wasted no time in letting her opinion be known.  Exclaiming loudly, "Hell no!  Xander you cannot take this test.  There is no way that I'm going to allow this to happen.  I will not allow them to kill you!"

            Xander's eyes flashed with anger.  He began arguing with Buffy.  "Allow?  Who said anything about getting your permission?  This is my life and I can do whatever the hell I want with it.  You do not tell me what to do Buffy!"

            Buffy matched Xander's anger with her own.  She could not understand why Xander was being so adamant in letting himself be put in danger.  She saw it as her job to make sure that Xander, and everyone else, stayed out of harm's way.  "I'm the Slayer!  This is my gig, not yours.  There's no need for you to get involved like this."  Calming herself, she said in a gentler tone, "I don't want to see you get hurt Xander."

            Xander calmed as well.  "Damn it Buffy, I don't want to get hurt either.  In fact I make it a habit to avoid pain as much as possible, but this is something that I can't avoid.  You heard Thomas.  Unless I do this I die, so I don't really see a choice here.  I appreciate your concern Buffy, but I control my life not you."

            Buffy was not about to give up.  "I know that Xander, and no ones saying that you don't have any say, but I don't think you know what you're getting into here.  We should call Giles and…"

            Buffy never finished her sentence because Xander interrupted her.  Grabbing her arm in a firm grip, Xander began pulling Buffy to the back of store, where the training room was.  If they were going to have this argument, Xander didn't want to do it in front of everyone else, especially Dawn.  Xander wanted to say some things that he didn't want anyone else to hear.

            Turning to look over his shoulder as he walked, he said "Buffy and I are going to have a little talk in the training room.  In private."

            Buffy began to sputter in anger as Xander practically dragged her into the room.  The fact that she was the slayer and could have easily broken Xander's hold seemed to have slipper her mind.   As soon as they were inside the training room and the door was closed, Xander let go of Buffy and moved off into the middle of the room.

            "Xander!  What the hell do you think you're doing?"

            Xander looked straight into Buffy's eyes and said with as much authority as he could, "Buffy, shut up."  Acting purely on instinct, Buffy instantly quieted and stifled anymore of her objections.  She had never heard Xander talk like that to her and it shocked her into silence.  

Xander, seeing that he had Buffy's complete attention, began talking in as serious and as calm tone as he could manage.  "Buffy, I love you.  You're my friend, and quite frankly I would die for you.  I would do anything necessary to keep you safe, even if that meant putting myself at risk.  I have done it before and I will most likely do it again.  

"However, just because I would do those things for you, does not mean that you control my life.  I am no longer the incompetent and clumsy teenager who you met six years ago.  While I may not have super powers, great fighting skills, or magical abilities, I have learned many things over the years.  I have learned responsibility and that my actions have consequences.  I understand that by taking this test I could be killed, but I am willing to take the risk if it means saving my life and stopping someone from opening the Hellmouth.  

"Do not fight me on this Buffy.  I could really use your support right now.  Your opinion means a lot to me.  I don't want to do this without you but I will if I have to."

Buffy couldn't help but hear the sincerity in Xander's voice, and her anger disappeared.  She was now just worried.  She wanted to support Xander and she did understand his right to do what he wanted to do with his own life, but the chance of Xander possibly dying was too high in her opinion.  However, she could see that any further argument between them would get them nowhere and might even make the situation worse.  "Fine Xander, if you want to get yourself killed then so be it, but I will not watch you do it."

Buffy then turned around and began to walk to the door of the training room.  She had no intention of being part of any thing that might result in her friend's death.  She did not want to see it happen.  Her anger and concern were making her turn her back on her friend.  In her opinion, the argument was over.  She just wanted to get out of there.

Xander didn't see the argument as over though, and he yelled out in anger and hurt, "Buffy, what the hell is wrong with you?  All I want is for you to back me up on this."

Buffy turned back around to face Xander and walked up to him.  "Back you up?  You want me to support you while you do something stupid that could get you killed?  I don't think so.  You can do whatever you want Xander, as you so eloquently proved with your little speech, but so can I.  And if I want nothing to do with this insane little test then there is nothing you can do about it."

Xander shook his head in disgust as he stared down at Buffy.  "God, you can be such a bitch sometimes.  All I want is for my friend to help me out, and all you can think about is yourself.  I always thought that you didn't care about me, but I never thought I would be proven right until now."

If Xander didn't know Buffy so well, he would have been completely unprepared for what happened next.  But even with his knowledge of Buffy's behavior, there was very little he could do to prepare himself for the resounding slap that his comment had earned.  Buffy hit him hard on the face, knocking him back a step, but Xander still managed to stay on his feet.

When Xander recovered enough to focus back on Buffy's face, he could see many different emotions in her eyes.  He saw anger, hurt, shock at what she had done, and fear.  He instantly felt bad, especially when he saw the beginnings of a tear form in Buffy's eyes.  He hated seeing Buffy cry.

With her voice starting to choke up Buffy said, "How can you say that?  How can you say that I don't care?  You are one of the most important people in my life Xander.  You, Dawn, Willow, and Giles.  You guys mean everything to me.  You're a bastard for saying I don't care."

Buff then turned away from Xander and walked away from him.  Wrapping her arms around her middle, she stared at the ground.  Xander, meanwhile, was feeling like a bastard.  He instantly began berating himself for saying such a stupid thing.  He needed to apologize.

He slowly walked to behind Buffy and tentatively placed his arms around Buffy's shoulders, pulling her small body into a hug.  Buffy initially struggled for a little bit, but eventually stopped and wrapped her arms around Xander's waist.  Xander began mumbling into her hair, "I am so sorry Buff.  I did not mean what I said.  I know that you care.  I was being a jackass and a moron.  Just your typical foot in mouth disease stuff.  Do you forgive me?"

Buffy lifted her head up to look at Xander's face and graced him with a small smile.  "I forgive you Xander.  And I'm sorry too, for not giving you what you wanted.  It's just that I am so worried about losing you.  With Giles and Willow still in England, I need my Xander-shaped friend in one piece."

Xander got a lopsided grin on his face as he reluctantly broke the hug.  He said, "In one piece huh?  That reminds me, you never answered my question."

Buffy looked confused, "What question?"

Xander waggled his eyebrows as he said, "You know, if you wanted to become my 'trophy wife'."

Buffy laughed exasperatedly and said, "As tempting as the thought is, I'm gonna have to say no.  God, here we were having a tender moment and you had to go ruin it with sex talk." She smiled good-naturedly at Xander and gave him a slight push.  Well it would have been a slight push if Buffy had been a normal girl, but the cruelties of Fate decided to remind both Buffy and Xander once again that she was not a normal girl.

Despite Xander's previous claims to the contrary that he was no longer a clumsy person, it just so happened that there was a little clumsiness still left in him.  Added to the fact that someone had carelessly left one of the rolled up workout mats in the middle of the floor, and combined with Buffy's slayer strength, it was a disaster waiting to happen.

Xander's feet hit the mat, causing him to lose his balance, and he began to fall backwards.  His arms flailing about trying to grab hold of anything to stop his fall, but only grabbing air, Xander hit the ground with a loud thud.   

At first, Buffy laughed.  It was only a natural reaction to seeing something straight out of a cartoon.  It was typical Xanderness behavior.  But when Xander had not moved from the ground, to say that he was all right and give Buffy some lame ass excuse as to why he had fallen, she began to worry.  When Buffy bent down and shook Xander's shoulder and there was still no reaction, she began to panic.  She had seen Xander be pummeled countless times by vampires and demons and still walk away relatively unscathed, so seeing Xander still not moving after only falling on the ground really scared her.

Shaking, Buffy moved her hand up to Xander's neck and felt for his pulse.  What she felt there froze her in blind shock.  There was nothing.  She could not feel a pulse at all.  Moving her head down to rest on Xander's chest, she placed her ear over his heart and listened.  There was nothing there as well.  By now Buffy was in full panic mode.

_How?_  She asked herself.  _How is this possible?_  Buffy knew that there was no reason whatsoever for why Xander should not have a pulse, and yet there he was, lying on the ground, dead.

Exploding upward, Buffy raced to the door of the training room, and in her haste, literally tore the door off its hinges.  Running outside to the waiting group, Buffy began shouting in between gasps of air.  "Xander!  He's…hurt…not moving.  I don't know what's…wrong.  He doesn't have a pulse!  Help him!"  Buffy couldn't believe it, but she was hyperventilating.

Both Thomas and Peter sprung to action at the same time.  Thomas made it into the training room first, and Peter was right on his heels.  Soon everyone else had run into the training room.  When Buffy ran back into the room she saw Thomas and Peter kneeling next to Xander, one on each side of his body.  Peter was checking Xander's pulse while Thomas was looking at Xander's eyes.

Thomas stopped studying Xander long enough to look over his shoulder and ask Buffy, "What happened?"

Buffy shook her head vigorously, "I don't know!  I pushed him and he tripped over that mat and fell on the ground.  That's all.  He shouldn't be like this.  It was an accident.  I didn't mean to do anything."  Thomas glared at her and turned back around to continue studying Xander.  Buffy meanwhile kept repeating to herself that she didn't mean it.

Dawn saw how distraught Buffy was acting and moved to her sister's side.  She wrapped Buffy up in a hug, and Buffy tightened her arms around Dawn painfully.  Looking up into Dawn's face, Buffy said tentatively, "You believe me don't you Dawn?  I didn't mean to hurt Xander."

Dawn sighed.  "Yeah Buffy, I believe you.  Everything is going to be all right."

  As if to prove Dawn wrong, Thomas spoke up in a dejected tone.  "It's too late.  He's gone."

At hearing that, Buffy broke away from Dawn and rushed over to Thomas.  Grabbing him by his shirt, she lifted him into the air and said, "Save him.  It's not too late.  You can save him.  Give him that sword and make it heal him like it healed his hand."

Thomas got a surprised look on his face, "Wait!  You misunderstood me.  Xander's not dead.  He's passed to the in between realm.  He's taking his test."

Thomas's look of surprise was mirrored by Buffy.  She lowered Thomas to the ground and went to look at Xander herself.  "Are you sure?  He doesn't look any different."

Thomas smiled an encouraging smile.  "Oh I'm sure.  Look at his eyes.  The way they move as if he was dreaming.  His body may act like it is dead, but I assure you Miss Summers that he is still very much alive."

Buffy's shoulders slumped in relief.  "How long will this last?"

Thomas now looked frustrated.  "I don't know.  He is not even supposed to be taking the test right now.  He hadn't even undergone the correct preparations yet.  The Powers must have used the opportunity when you pushed him to take him to the other realm.  There is a large bump on his head, and he should be only unconscious, but he's not."

Buffy began to question Thomas on everything that he knew about this test.  Buffy wasn't able to prevent the test from happening, but she was damn well going to make sure that she could do everything possible to ensure that Xander passed.

Meanwhile, Peter had stopped his own examination of Xander's body and had moved away from the rest of the group.  Taking the opportunity of the distraction provided by Buffy's interrogation of Thomas, Peter moved out of the training room and into the main area of the shop.

Reaching again to inside his jacket, he pulled out his cell phone.  Flipping it open he began dialing an international call.  As he waited for the call to connect he looked back to the training room to make sure that nobody could overhear his conversation.

Peter's attention was brought back to his phone when he heard a clicking sound signifying a connection.  Soon a woman's voice came on the line with a distinctly professional sounding voice.  "H&P Shipping.  How may I direct your call?"

Peter responded promptly, "Customer service please.  Extension 256."

That was the correct phrase, if Peter remembered right.  The woman's voice came back on.  "One moment please.  I am directing your call now."

Peter's ears were then assaulted by a high-pitched buzzing sound, which was soon replaced by a dial tone.  A few seconds later, a man picked up.  Peter wasted no time in starting.  "It's Black.  There have been some unexpected developments."

The man asked, "What developments?"

"Our timetable has been moved up.  Mr. Harris is taking the test as we speak."

The man replied harshly, "In Sunnydale?  Unacceptable.  He was supposed to undertake the test in Frankfurt under controllable conditions.  Conditions that we controlled.  What happened?"

Peter didn't stop the disdain from entering his voice as he answered the man's question.  "The slayer took it upon herself to assault Mr. Harris.  He passed to the in between realm as a result of her assault.  Why he did, I don't know.  The Powers are moving faster than we anticipated."

The man yelled into the phone, "Damn it Black!  You were supposed to prevent stuff like this from happening.  As stipulated by our deal, you facilitate Mr. Harris and we distract his enemies from causing him any harm.  If you cannot fulfill your end of the bargain, then I will find someone who can."

Peter responded icily, "Do not threaten me.  If you even attempt to break our deal, you will be hunted down and dealt with.    I don't care about you.  I only care about protecting the interests of my clients.  If you interfere with those interests, you will be dealt with the same contempt as a common criminal.  You will find yourself dead, in an alley, with your throat slit.  Do you understand me?"

Peter heard no response.  He didn't expect to, but he knew that he had gotten his point across.  "I will contact you when the situation has changed.  Do not worry.  I have every faith in Mr. Harris's ability to succeed."  Peter then closed his phone, ending the conversation.

Placing the phone back in his jacket, Peter quickly made his way back into the training room, hoping no one had noticed his absence.

To be continued………………….

P.S.  All right everybody.  I expect a roaring debate over who the mystery man on the other side of the phone was.  Do not disappoint me.  I do not react well to disappointment.

            In other news, the next chapter will bring us back full circle.  We are now back to the present, with Xander in the bar with Dick.  We will finally learn what task the creature wants Xander to perform.  Read this next part carefully, as it is probably one of the most important chapters in the entire story.  Thank you for your time.


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:** And the Saints Boweth Before the King

**Author:** DOKChairman

**Time/Spoilers:** Takes place after the events in 'Grave'.

**Summary:** I could write a summary, but then it would give away everything.  So no summary, but I'll give you a hint.  The opening I put down for the story is indicative of some of what the story might be about.  Not much of a hint, I know, but it's all you're getting.

**Disclaimer:** Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy own the rights to Buffy the Vampire Slayer and all of its characters.  I own nothing except the story, and the Anna Kournikova poster on my bedroom wall.  I just got the new Coldplay cd so now I guess I own three things.

**Author's Note:** What I am about to say, I don't want taken out of context.  I love you guys.  All you loyal readers know who I'm talking about.  I have the same four or five people who review my new stuff, and while I appreciate your input immensely, I'm kind of disappointed that I don't have a broader audience.  Can someone tell me why that is?  I honestly want to know.  Is it the B/X?  I know I've already had one person stop reading because of it, and I wonder if he is representative of everyone else.  I want more people to read my stuff, and I'm kind of disappointed that more people don't seem interested.  Or maybe I'm just imagining everything.  Whatever the reason, I'm stumped.

**Author's Note #2:** I'm not condoning what Buffy did to Xander guys, and I will address the issue in later chapters.  This is not a dead issue.  However, physical pain doesn't mean very much to him.  Emotional pain yes, but physical pain doesn't seem to affect the guy.  Besides, Buffy has always been the kryptonite to his superman.  As for the age question, it will be answered eventually.  How I'm not quite sure yet, but I can tell you this much.  They're not vampires and they're not highlanders.  Use your imagination for now as to why they're still alive. Oh, and a little spoiler for you all, they're not the only ones.

**Author's Note #3:** While I respect your opinion, Chorlton, I totally disagree with you about Xander not being the best choice for having a normal life.  In my mind, the very fact that he is the only "normal" human on the show means that he has the best chance for normalcy.  Willow is a magic addicted, people skinning, former psycho, and Cordelia is a half demon in love with a souled vampire and who has been called to a higher plane.  What about those two makes them more normal than Xander?  At least Xander has a normal job with normal everyday activities.

**Author's Note #4:** Did anyone else like Beneath Me because I know I didn't.  The writers somehow managed to once again turn a promising Buffy episode into the We Love Spike Hour.  There were so many things I had a problem with in this episode that it would take me this whole post to write down, but I won't do that to you guys.  I just want to say this, what the Hell was wrong with Xander?  I mean this is a guy who has a white knight complex a mile wide, and yet he just stood by while the woman he still has feelings for, even though she might be partially bad, got the crap kicked out of her by Spike of all people, someone he hates with a passion.  The only reason why I could think he would do this was bad writing by the writers.  They only wanted to focus on Spike and forgot that there were other characters there as well.  Even Buffy seemed to take too long to get involved, in my opinion.  Oh well, that ends my rant.  Thanks for listening, even though you really didn't have a choice.  This is the Chairman signing off.  Goodnight!

Chapter 11: Not once, not twice, but thrice!

            When Xander awoke on the dirty and sticky floor of O'malley's he was suffering from a massive headache.  If Xander hadn't known better he would have thought he had a really bad hangover.

            Gingerly getting first to his knees, and after waiting for the feeling of vertigo to pass, climbing to his feet, he stumbled over to sit in a nearby chair.  With bleary, bloodshot eyes, he shifted his gaze to settle on the semi-amused face of the oddly dressed man sitting across from him.

            Smiling slightly the man said, "I told you that the process would be unpleasant."

            Xander groaned loudly and rubbed his hands across his face.  "Unpleasant I can handle.  Feeling like my head is slowly being squeezed in a vise is a totally different dimension of pain."

            The man laughed and said, "Aren't you the guy that said and I quote, 'No pain, no gain'?"

            Xander just groaned and lowered his head to the table.  Still with his head lying down he said, "I say a lot of things.  That doesn't mean that I know what I'm talking about."

            The man placed a gentle hand on Xander's shoulder.  "Don't worry kid, the pain should wear off soon.  In the meantime, we really need to talk."

            Xander grudgingly lifted his head off the table to look Dick in the eyes.  "Yeah, about that, why the hell didn't you tell me all this stuff beforehand."

            The man shrugged his shoulders, "It's like I said kid, I thought you knew.  The transition between realms usually doesn't result in memory loss.  It probably happened because the Powers jumped the gun so to speak."

            "Yeah, Thomas told me that I had to go to Frankfurt to take the test, and that I had to be dead to do it.  What the hell happened?"

            The man placed both of his hands on the table as he leaned forward slightly, "When your slayer friend pushed you and you fell, you knocked yourself unconscious.  Now normally being unconscious isn't enough to move between realms, but the Powers That Be got impatient.  They didn't want to wait any longer to bring you here so that you could take your test.  They said that forces were conspiring against you and your mission and that they needed to take some precautions.  Bringing you here earlier than planned is one of those precautions."

            Xander said with frustration, "That's another thing.  What is up with the story you gave me about the Powers watching me.  If everything that Thomas and Peter told me was the truth, then the Powers should have known about me long before I ever saved Buffy."

            "Technically Xander, they did know about you."

            "What do you mean 'technically'?"  Xander asked.

            Dick looked embarrassed when he answered, "Uhh…you see Xander, the Powers That Be aren't exactly known for their organizational skills."

            Xander's mouth dropped open in shock, "You mean they lost me?"

            The man cocked his head to the side, "Lost is such a harsh word.  More like misplaced.  They've always known about you, but in all the hoopla surrounding the slayers, the Hellmouth, and all the other multitude of problems that the world suffers from, they kind of put you along the wayside."

            Xander shook his head in disgust, "That's great, you know.  It's so freakin typical of my life.  Here I am, some supposed prince from almost 700 years ago living in the future and the Powers That Be forgot that I fucking existed!  Why does this crap always happen to me?"

            The man looked sympathetic, "Hey, kid, I'm sorry.  Shit happens, and when it does you have to put it behind you."

            Xander shook his head before a small smile formed on his lips.  "You know, you're not really inspiring me to want to help you guys.  I would think that you could do a little better than saying shit happens."

            "Damnit Xander, I'm a Guide, not a motivational speaker." The man barked out.

            Xander just looked at him strangely.  Dick looked sheepish.  "Heh, sorry about that.  A little Star Trek humor for you their.  It was bad I know, but I'm not even human so what do you expect?"

            Xander cracked a smile, "It wasn't bad, well it was, but I was just so surprised that you actually knew what Star Trek was.  You really do watch too much TV."

            Dick grinned back, "Humanity has come along way kid, inventing many great things, but nothing beats the TV.  I think that us other worlders would go bored out of our skulls if we didn't have your television."

            Xander laughed for a few seconds but he soon grew serious again, "So what's the what?  I want to know everything, and I mean everything.  I want to know why I was brought into the future, I want to know why I was chosen to be a hero, and I want to know why I have to keep taking this damn test."

            The man matched Xander's serious tone with one of his own.  "Those are all good questions kid, but unfortunately, they don't have easy answers."

            Dick then took one of his arms and swiped it across the top of the table.  Empty peanut shells, and other substances that Xander thought were better off left unidentified, fell to the ground.  Now that the tabletop was cleared, Dick leaned forward and placed his right index finger on the table.

            Dick then started moving his finger along the tabletop, a white light magically appearing in its wake.  Soon, the man had traced a stick figure on the tabletop.  Dick began speaking, "This is you now."

            Xander snickered, "I can see somebody never made it past first grade art."

            The man just snapped, "Bite me!"

            Dick then began moving his finger again, drawing a smaller stick figure to the left of the first figure.  "This is you before."  Again, the man began moving his finger, this time drawing a stick figure the same size as the first one, but this one was placed to the right of the first one.  "This is you soon."

            The man then drew a straight line, connecting all three figures together.  "You see kid, everything is connected.  When you were born, you were born into a time of extreme chaos.  I'm sure Thomas has told you all about Jonas and his attempts to open the Hellmouth.  Everything he told you is the truth.  Your parents were killed, and you would have died as well, but your future self saved your life."

            Xander interrupted, "But that's what I don't understand.  Why was I even there in the first place?"

            "This is where it gets complicated kid.  As I told you earlier, the Powers wanted you to be their champion for a special quest.  In order to complete this quest, a person would need to use the Sword of Life.  And as I'm sure Thomas has told you, only a member of the royal family of Loria could use that sword."

            The man paused before continuing, "What Thomas didn't tell you, was that the sorcerer who made the sword for your family was no ordinary man.  He was a champion, or I should say, a former champion of the Powers That Be.  He was human, and as such, he was easily corruptible.  Because of his corruption, the Powers banished him to your time.

            "Banished to a time that he knew nothing about, the man wandered the country side for days, until he came upon a large field called Moridun, only a few miles outside of your family's castle.  While there, the man starving, sick, and desperate for shelter, had a vision.  In this vision, a being of light confronted the man with all the evil deeds that he had committed in his life.  He showed him all the people that he had killed and all the people he had let die through his own indifference.  By the end of the vision, the man was begging for the being to stop.  His guilt overwhelmed the man and he begged for a chance to make up for everything.  The being of light offered the man a chance at redemption, a chance at making up for all the sins that he had committed as a champion.  The man accepted; he was willing to do anything.   So the being imbued the man with great powers, and then asked him to create a sword.

            "Of course as with all things of this nature, there was a catch.  The sword must only be made for one family, the protectors of the Hellmouth.  That was your family kid.  Because the sword was going to be such a powerful weapon, the sorcerer wanted to make sure that only someone who was good could use it, and he knew that your family was as good as they came.  So he created the sword and gave it to your father, and now you are in possession of the sword.

            "Now what all this means is that in order for the sword to defeat Jonas and stop him from opening the Hellmouth, you have to go back in time to fight him.  Your parents are dead and we are unable to stop that from happening, but you are another matter.  We can send you back in time to stop Jonas from killing you as a baby, and then you can defeat Jonas with the sword."

            Xander shrunk back into his chair and he dropped his head.  He had thought that maybe there might have been a way to get out of this, but he realized now that it looked like he was going to have to be in for the long haul.  If he was the only one who could stop Jonas, then he was going to do what he had to do.

            Lifting his head up, he asked Dick a question.  "So what happened to the sorcerer, the former champion I mean?"

            The man was quiet, as he seemed to be contemplating something internally.  After a few minutes, he answered Xander's question.  "You know how the sword that the man made for your family is called the Sword of Life, right?"  At Xander's confirming nod, he continued, "Well there's a good reason for that.  While the sword is a weapon of good, it is also a weapon of death."

            Dick saw a look of confusion cross Xander's face, and he sighed.  "What I mean is that in order for the sword to work, for it to have its powers and preserve life, it also had to take a life.  The sword needed the life force, the blood of its creator, a man, who despite his leaving the path of the righteous was still a good man deep down in his heart.  The sacrifice the man made in order to give the sword its power would ensure that hundreds of thousands of people lived.  It was the man's final act of redemption and he made it happily."

            A sad look crossed Xander's face as he realized what Dick was saying.  But there was something that he was curious about.  There was something in the mysterious man's tone that made him wonder.  "How do you know so much about this guy?"

            The man sighed as he leaned back into his chair.  When he responded, his eyes were distant and clouded.  He spoke softly, so softly that Xander had to strain to hear him.  "Because, kid, that man was me."

To be continued………………….

P.S. I know that I said that this was going to be an extremely important chapter, but it just didn't turn out that way.  I have very bad writer's block, and it took me forever just to come up with this part.  I am still trying to figure out how I want to write the next chapter, so I am posting this part as a sort of set up piece.


	12. Chapter 12

**Title:** And the Saints Boweth Before the King

**Author:** DOKChairman

**Time/Spoilers:** Takes place after the events in 'Grave'.

**Summary:** I could write a summary, but then it would give away everything.  So no summary, but I'll give you a hint.  The opening I put down for the story is indicative of some of what the story might be about.  Not much of a hint, I know, but it's all you're getting.

**Disclaimer:** Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy own the rights to Buffy the Vampire Slayer and all of its characters.  I own nothing except the story, and the Anna Kournikova poster on my bedroom wall.  I just got the new Coldplay cd so now I guess I own three things.

**Author's Note:** First off, let me say that I received overwhelming support from my readers after posting my little insecurity.  Thank you all for all the kind things that you said about my story.  You people are the reason why I write this story, well you and the preservation of my sanity, but we don't need to get into that.  And don't worry; I have no intention of compromising what little artistic integrity I might have by pandering to the superfluous whims of the crazed Spuffy fan.  I was just curious that's all.  Thanks for all the encouragement.

**Author's Note #2:** Ghostrider, I have never seen nor even heard of Largo Winch.  All the ideas for this story come from my twisted mind.  Now that's not to say that I don't take ideas from other people, cause I do.  I think it was like a few weeks ago when I was watching the West Wing and Rob Lowe's character said a great line that I think applies to my writing style.  He said, "Good writers borrow from other writers, great writers steal from other writers outright."  That is so true.  If you look carefully, you will see influences from Shakespeare, Lucas (George Lucas that is), and my personal favorite author, Robert Heinlein.  On a side note Ghostrider, I just want to tell you that the scene with Xander telling everyone the story of him searching the cabin in the woods in chapter 12 of your story Home and Heart, was one of the funniest things I have ever read.  I literally laughed for five minutes straight after reading that, and it still brings a smile to my face whenever I think of it.

**Author's Note #3:** I have grown tired of all the time travel crap in this story.  It is such a pain in the ass trying to make it all make sense.  So I have decided to take a step back from it all and concentrate on writing a more fleshed out and deeper story.  After this chapter, I have decided to end the short chapter format.  I will now fall back on my natural writing style, which anyone who has read my Farscape story knows, means long chapters.  I'm talking 10,000 to 20,000 word monsters, so of course that means longer time in between updates.  I will do my best to produce a new chapter every two weeks, but I ain't promising anything.

**Author's Note #4:** Now it is time for the all important episode review.  I know that you all love and cherish the little insights that I have, and I don't want to disappoint anyone so here I go.  I really don't have much to say.  With the exception of all the subtle digs that Xander took throughout this episode, Same Time, Same Place was an ok episode.  It wasn't great, but it wasn't bad either.  It was certainly an improvement over season six though.  The demon was pretty freaky, Dawn was cute and funny, I certainly like her character a lot more this season than ever before, and Xander had some considerable screen time.  Now before I finish, I have a quick question for all you readers out there.  Is it wrong to be 20 years old and think that Michelle Tractenberg is a hottie?  Because if it is, then I feel I should go confess to a priest or something.  Anyway, thanks for reading and on to the story.

Chapter 12: Familial Bonds

            Dick stared at Xander and waited for his reaction to his bombshell.  To his surprise, he wasn't getting one.  Xander was just sitting in his chair with a semi-vacant look in his eyes.  He wasn't moving; he wasn't really doing anything.

            After about five minutes of no reaction from Xander, Dick got frustrated.  With a bite to his voice, he asked Xander, "Hey, kid.  You in there?"

            At first there was no reaction, but after about ten seconds, a violent spasm racked Xander's body and his eyes seem to come back into focus.  Xander concentrated on the man in front of him and answered distractedly, "Uh, yeah, I'm good."

            This time Dick looked concerned, "Kid, are you all right?  What the hell happened to you?"

            Xander got sheepish, "Oh, sorry about that.  I was just reliving some interesting memories from my past."

            Dick said in disbelief, "You're saying that what I just told you applies to events that happened in your past?"

            Xander nodded his head, "Oh yeah.  Back when I was a teenager, I knew this guy that had a story a lot like yours.  Bad guy does bad things, gets chance at redemption, and then sacrifices himself to achieve said redemption.  Yada yada yada, next thing you know you're running a detective agency in L.A.  Say, your not related to anybody named Angel are you?"

            The man asked, "You're talking about the souled vampire Angel aren't you?"  At Xander's big grin, the man replied sardonically, "I am not related to anybody named Angel, and even if I was, there is no way that I would ever use as much hair gel as that guy does."

            Xander let out a laugh and then said, "Finally!  Someone else who's noticed that the man spends just a little too much time working on his hair.  You know what I always wondered?  How does he do it?  I mean the guy's a vampire right, so how does he work on his hair?  He has no reflection!"

            The man just shook his shoulders, "I don't know kid, magic I guess.  I hear there are spells for that kind of thing."  The man then stopped talking and he leaned back in his chair.  After being silent for a while, his attitude shifted from one of amusement to one of worry and contemplation.  Dick asked Xander, "So is that all?  Is that the only thing you have to say about what I just told you?"

            Xander shrugged.  "What do you want me to say?  That I'm shocked?  Ok, fine, I'm shocked.  I can honestly say that I didn't see that coming, but what does it change.  So you were the one that created the sword.  So what?  That fact doesn't change what you're telling me does it?"

            Dick said, "No kid it doesn't.  I just thought you should know.  A way for you to find out a little bit more about me.  I was starting to wonder if you were going to just take everything people tell you at face value.  Sometimes that's not a good thing."

            "Oh I know.  Believe me, I know.  Don't worry, not everything that people are telling me I trust to be the truth.  But there was just something about you that made me trust you long before you ever mentioned your past.  I think I started trusting you back when you mentioned you watched football.  I figure anybody who watches football can't be all bad, right?"  Xander asked Dick.

            Dick smiled, "Absolutely kid.  There's nothing like a game where the goal is to beat the crap out of each other to breed trust among men."

            Xander smiled, "Well there you go, I knew that we would see eye to eye."

            Dick's eyes brightened and he smiled a huge smile, "Kid, have I told you yet how much I like you?  I think an occasion like this deserves to be celebrated with a drink.  How about a cold one?  On me."

            Xander shrugged his shoulders and Dick moved to stand up out of his chair.  He didn't make it.  Halfway in between leaving his chair and standing up, he froze.  His face went blank, his posture became stiff, and he completely zoned out.

            Xander instantly became worried.  It was unnatural how Dick was just frozen there in place.  It defied the laws of physics.  Besides, seeing the empty look on the man's face was really freaky.  

            Xander got up out of his own chair and hurriedly walked over to stand in front of Dick.  Tentatively, Xander stuck his hand out and poked the man with his finger.  He got no reaction, so he poked him again.  When again he got no reaction, he placed his hand on the man's chest and pushed.  As soon as Xander pushed Dick, his eyes came back into focus and Dick went flying backwards, his arms flailing all over the place.

            Dick landed in a heap on the floor.  Xander looked embarrassed and he quickly moved to help Dick get to his feet.  Dick immediately began grumbling, "For Pete's sake kid, what the hell is wrong with you?  Haven't you ever seen a guy take a message before?"

            Xander said sarcastically, "Oh, I'm sorry.  I didn't know that you were an answering machine.  How the hell was I supposed to know what you were doing?  You were just standing there, like a statue or something."

            Dick began to fussily rearrange his clothes.  "You would think after living on the Hellmouth for over twenty years, you would have picked up something useful, but noooo!"  Dick stopped messing with his clothes and threw his hands up in the air.  He said dramatically, "God, why do I always get stuck with the easily confused ones?"

            Xander took offense, "Hey!  I am not easily confused, well I am, but that's not my fault.  How about a little warning next time, ok?"

            Dick sat down heavily in his chair.  "Sure kid, I'll make sure to do that.  You'll get a warning right about the same time I get one, which is never."

            Xander was about to retort with a spectacularly witty remark when he thought better of it, and instead tried to reign in his tendency to make inappropriate remarks.  He tried to act mature and decided to ask, "So what was your message?"

            Dick's face darkened and he said sadly, "It's time kid.  Time for you to go.  The Powers feel that they have given you enough time to acclimate yourself to your new memories and that it is time for you to take your test."

            Xander's face paled but he tried to act unafraid.  "I had a feeling that was what you were going to say.  I'd be lying if I said I was ready, but since it seems that I don't have much of a choice, I only have one thing to say.  Bring it on."

            Dick smiled weakly as he got to his feet.  He walked up to Xander and placed his hand on Xander's shoulder.  "A word of advice kid.  Listen to your gut.  It's the best weapon you have.  Trust yourself to do what is right.  And don't forget your new memories.  It is essential that you adjust your thinking to accommodate any new information you might have picked up.  Good luck kid.  I'll catch you on the flip side."

            As soon as Dick finished speaking, Xander found himself falling, much like he had felt before.  And like before, Xander found himself standing in a large green field.  He was once again topless and was wearing only a pair of lightweight, drawstring workout pants.

            Also like before, Xander realized that he was holding a knife.  The same work of art that he had found in his hand the last time he had been here.  However, unlike last time, nothing had changed from the second time he had faced the creature.  That scared Xander.  If nothing changed, then how could he be expected to beat the creature?

            It was as soon as Xander thought of the creature that he appeared.  He looked exactly the same from the last time Xander had faced him.  He was a tall demon, at least seven feet, and had a barrel chest.  His entire body was like one solid muscle.  Xander could easily see the ripples underneath his taut, brown skin.  Xander knew that the roughly 300 pound demon standing in front of him was a walking brick wall.

            Unfortunately for Xander, unlike most demons that Xander had experience with who were big on brawn but small on brains, Xander knew that the creature in front of him was unusually intelligent for a demon.  Which definitely did not work to Xander's advantage.  Xander had very few things going for him when it came up to fighting against demons and the like, so being more intelligent than the beings he was fighting was an advantage that he had frequently exploited when dealing with the undead population of Sunnydale, and now he didn't even have that.

            He would just have to come up with a new way of defeating the demon, because he had absolutely no intention of failing his test again.  Failing twice was two too many times for him.  He was good at adapting to different situations, and this situation was going to be no different.

            Xander's attention was jarred back to concentrating on the creature when he began speaking.  He had a booming voice, an ominous voice.  "I am K'omar and I am here to test you Alexander LaVelle Harris.  You have been brought before me because the Powers That Be believe that you are capable enough to be a champion.  It is my job to see if you are truly ready to face the trials ahead of you."

            K'omar stopped talking and began to circle Xander, studying him as he did, as if he was sizing him up.  He began talking again as he continued to circle Xander's body.  "However, if you wish to avoid a confrontation with me, a confrontation that you will surely lose, then all you must do is accomplish one simple task.  Complete this task and your test will be complete.  Refuse this task and you must face me in battle.  It is your, and only your, decision to make.  I have no desire to fight you, but if you deny me what I ask of you then I will have no choice."

            Xander stayed silent as he watched the demon slowly circle him.  It was very unnerving seeing the massive creature get so close to him.  Unfortunately, the only way that Xander knew of getting rid of the creature was too do what he wanted or to fight the thing.  Neither option was very appealing.  

            There was one thing Xander needed to be sure of though before he decided on his course of action.  He needed to know what task the demon had for him.  He knew from his previous visits with the demon what his special task was, but he was unsure whether or not the task had changed.  The last time things had been different, and while this time things seemed the same, Xander wanted to be sure nothing had changed.

            Xander spoke up, "What do you want me to do?"

            "Your task is quite simple Alexander Harris.  All you must do is kill one man.  A human man."

            Xander shook his head negatively, and he asked K'omar with anger in his voice, "Why?"

            The demon did a surprisingly accurate impression of a human shrug.  "Is the why really important Alexander Harris.  I have told you what you must do in order to save your own life.  That should be all the reason you need."

            Again Xander shook his head.  "No!  That is not enough.  I need a reason more than that.  What has this man done?  Why do you want me to kill him?  I have to know more!"

            K'omar looked carefully at Xander's distraught expression and frowned.  "Alright Alexander Harris, I will tell you more.  The man I want you to kill is no ordinary man.  He has a heart as cold as ice and a soul as black as any demon.  He has killed an untold number of people, all for the sake of his own ambitions.  He is as evil as any man can be."

            At the demon's words, Xander relaxed.  It almost sounded like the man deserved to die.  If the man was truly as evil as K'omar said he was, then maybe he would be doing the world a favor if he killed the man.  After all, if he did then that would mean that he would pass his test and save his own life.  All Xander had to do was ignore the annoying voice that he was hearing in the back of his mind telling him that killing another human being was wrong under any circumstances.

            The creature continued talking, "However, Alexander Harris, the man I wish for you to kill has not yet committed the acts that I speak of.  He is innocent, with a heart as pure as any man and a soul untouched by dark influences.  He is as good as any man can be."

            The demon paused and finally stopped circling Xander.  He walked up to Xander until he was only about three feet away from him.  "Of course Alexander Harris, I speak of a future not yet realized.  The question you must ask yourself is if you are willing to condemn a man to death for a crime that he has not yet committed, even if you know that he will eventually commit the crime.  Will you punish a man for his future deeds by making his present self, his still innocent self, suffer?"

            Xander backed away from K'omar and yelled out, "This is freaking crazy!  What the hell do you people want from me?  I can't make this kind of decision.  I shouldn't have to make this kind of decision."

            K'omar boomed out, "No Alexander Harris!  You must make this decision.  If you cannot decide this, then you are not ready to be a champion of the Powers That Be.  A champion must sometimes make hard decisions that decide who lives and who dies.  A champion must be willing to sacrifice himself in order to protect those that he has sworn to serve.  If you are not willing to do these things then this test will end now and you will die."

            Xander brought the knife he held in his hand into a defensive position.  "I am not going to die, and I am not going to kill someone when they have not done anything wrong."

            "But he has Alexander Harris.  The man will kill everyone you love.  He will seek out the mystical portal to Hell and he will open it.  He cares about only two things: death and destruction.  Are you prepared to let this man live?  Are you prepared to have that on your conscience?" The demon asked.

            "If I kill him, then I destroy whatever chance he might have had to change.  He is still innocent."  Xander pleaded with the demon.

            K'omar shrugged his shoulders again and said, "It has been my experience, that human beings do not change.  You are creatures that are products of your past, and no matter how hard you try to rebel against your primal instincts, you inevitably fall back on them.  This man will kill.  It is a certainty."

            Xander shoulders slumped and he hung his head.  He knew he was giving off the vibe of a defeated man but he didn't care.  All his life, he had tried his hardest to follow his convictions and damn the consequences.  Right now, his convictions were telling him to tell the demon K'omar to take his test and shove it in a place where the sun doesn't shine.  But Xander knew where that would get him, lying on the ground dead.  And Xander had a distinct feeling that if he failed his test again he wasn't going to get another try.  If he failed his test, then he wouldn't be sent into the past, and that meant he would cease to exist.

            Xander liked existing.  There was still so much stuff that he wanted to do.  Like actually get married and have a family.  He wanted to see more of the world, he wanted to prove to everyone who had thought that he was worthless, including his parents, that he could be successful, and he wanted to be there for his friends.  If he didn't do what the demon wanted, he would never get to do those things.  But if he did do what the demon wanted, he was afraid that he would no longer be the same man that he was.  He had seen what killing someone had done to Faith and to his best friend Willow.  He didn't want to become them.

            Lifting his head up, he asked the demon with hope in his voice, "Is there no alternative?"

            The demon let out a breath of air, "There is one.  It is one I have already mentioned to you.  Fight me and defeat me, and you will have passed."

            Xander sighed.  It wasn't much of an alternative.  But to Xander it seemed like the only choice he had.  He would not kill another human being.  Oh sure he had said more than once that Warren had gotten what he deserved for killing Tara, but that still didn't change the fact that he thought that it was wrong to kill him.  He would not cross the line from the light side to the dark side.  He would not give up his humanity.

            With resignation in his voice, Xander said, "Then I chose to fight you.  I will not kill another man just to save my life, even if he is a bad guy."

            The demon stared at Xander searchingly, before shrugging his shoulders.  "So be it Alexander Harris."  And K'omar, much like last time, charged Xander.

            This time though, Xander was more prepared.  Waiting until the last second, when K'omar was about to hit him, Xander spun to his left.  He swung the knife that he held in a wide arc, and as K'omar went flying past Xander, he struck his back with the knife.

            The knife went deep into the demon's back, so deep that the demon's momentum almost prevented Xander from pulling it out in time.  K'omar let out a roar of pain that echoed across the field.

            Xander, meanwhile, began moving away from the bleeding demon, making sure to keep the knife ready at all times.  K'omar stopped his momentum and spun on his large heel.  When Xander saw the demon's face, it was consumed by anger.  It was the first real emotion that Xander remembered the creature ever showing.

            K'omar lunged at Xander with his right fist leading.  The speed of the attack got Xander off guard, and K'omar's fist connected with Xander's right shoulder.  Xander heard a slight cracking sound and intense pain began shooting all over his right arm.  Xander tried to ignore it as best he could.  He had more important things to worry about, like K'omar's fist heading directly for his head.

            Xander barely ducked under the approaching punch, and used the brief opening that K'omar had provided him.  Xander sliced across K'omar's stomach with knife, cutting into the skin and spilling black blood all over Xander's hand.  K'omar reacted quickly though and brought his right arm crashing down on Xander's right hand holding the knife.  The hit was so strong that Xander had to let go of the knife, and the knife fell down into the grass.

            The demon then brought his left knee up into Xander's ribs and then kicked out with his right leg into Xander's right knee.  Xander collapsed to the ground, groaning in intense pain, and tried to back away from the demon as fast as he could.  Thankfully, K'omar seemed more interested in checking out his wounded stomach than Xander at the moment.

            Xander made it about fifteen feet away from K'omar when his body just gave out.  He knew that his ribs were more than likely broken, and his knee was definitely useless.  He wished that he hadn't dropped the knife; he might have still been able to win if he still had the knife.  The knife was surprisingly good at cutting the tough demon hide of K'omar.

            K'omar finally seemed finished with his inspection of his stomach and he began marching his way toward Xander.  Xander noticed belatedly that K'omar was holding the knife in one of his large hands.

            When K'omar was no more than two feet away and he was towering over Xander, he said, "You put forth a valiant effort Alexander Harris, but it was a useless one.  I will give you one more chance to decide your fate.  Do as I ask of you and all this will all be over.  You will no longer feel pain, you will succeed in your test, and you will become a champion."

            Xander spoke through gritted teeth, "Yeah, but I'll no longer be me.  I don't want to become as bad as the vampires and demons that I fight.  I will be no better than they are."

            "Then you are decided?"  K'omar asked for the final time.

            Reluctantly, Xander nodded his head.  As K'omar's massive hand began descending down towards Xander's neck, everything began moving in slow motion.  Xander knew that this was it, that this was the end of his life.  All the things that he had ever regretted doing flashed before his eyes, and all the things that he had wished he could have done but didn't get the chance to popped into his mind.

            And for just a brief second, Xander wished he had decided to do what the creature wanted.  He wished he had killed the man.  Sure, he might have changed, but he would still have been alive.  He would have got to live his life.  Just as quickly as it appeared, the wish died though.  Xander knew that this was for the best.  He only wished he could have beaten the demon, but he was too strong.  If only he had had the Sword of Life, he might have won.

            It was at that instant, the instant where K'omar's hand closed around Xander's neck, that Xander felt something cold and metal in his hand.  He felt a rush of energy flow throughout his body, and he could see a pale white light out of the corner of his eye.

            Xander instantly knew what he had, and not stopping to question why it had suddenly appeared in his hand, Xander struck K'omar in his leg with the Sword of Life.  To both the surprise of K'omar and Xander, the blade sliced clean through, taking off the lower half of K'omar's left leg.

            K'omar's hand loosened from around Xander's neck and he fell down on the ground.  His leg was shooting out blood, and he brought his two massive hands down to try and stymie the blood flow.  That gave Xander the opportunity he needed.

            Gaining a new influx of adrenaline, Xander crawled over to atop K'omar and hit him as hard as he could across the face with the pommel of the sword.  K'omar became dazed and his head fell back to rest against the ground.  Xander got into a kneeling position atop K'omar's chest and raised the sword as high as he could.

            Before bringing the sword down for the killing blow, Xander said, "I'm sorry."

            For a brief second, K'omar became completely lucid and his eyes focused directly on Xander's sad face.  As the sword was coming down, K'omar said his last words, "As am I."  And then he changed.

            Instead of the seven foot tall, three hundred pound demon K'omar underneath Xander, there was now a man.  A human man, about Xander's height, with dark brown eyes and brown hair.  The man looked slightly younger than Xander, and was a little bit leaner than he was.  

            In the few seconds that Xander had to process the change and study the new arrival while he was bringing the sword down, he noticed that the man beneath him bore a striking resemblance to himself.  Despite being lankier and younger than he was, Xander could have sworn that he was looking at his reflection.

            Unfortunately, there was nothing Xander could do to stop the sword from piercing through the man's chest.  His momentum had been too strong and there was almost no time between when he began bringing the sword down and when K'omar had changed.

            The sword easily pierced the skin of the man over his heart, and the sword sunk deep into the ground underneath.  Blood poured out of the wound and coated Xander's hands.  The man let out a whoosh of air and his body convulsed twice before going limp.  

            It was in total shock over what he had done, that Xander looked at the man's face.  The man looked so much like him.  The same facial structure, the same hair, and the same eyes.  Xander looked deeply into the eyes of the dying man, and saw himself reflected in the brown orbs.  

It was at that precise moment, that he realized why the man looked so much like him.  Xander knew beyond a shadow of a doubt who the man bleeding underneath him was.  Xander knew the saying that the eyes were the windows to the soul, and Xander saw a soul so much like his staring back at him.  Except Xander knew that it was not his soul that he saw.  The reason why the soul seemed so familiar to him was because it was his son's.

To be continued……………………………

P.S.      For a long time I thought about how I wanted to play this.  I wasn't sure what I was going to have Xander do that was so horrible, but I knew that it had to be bad.  Finally, at around one in the morning it came to me.  I would have Xander be forced into killing someone.  Now I know some of you might be a little disappointed that that was all Xander was going to be asked to do, but I wanted to stay true to the show.  On the show, it has been an overwhelming theme that killing humans is a big no-no.  Just look at what happened to Faith, Warren, Willow, Angel and Spike.  Besides, Xander has always been one of the most vocal supporters of the black and white viewpoint of the world.  I thought it would be interesting if all of sudden Xander had to accept that there were shades of gray.

            The surprise at the end was a special twist that I came up with at the last minute.  It was a good thing too, because it is a great segue into the two themes/ideas that this story is all about.  This story is about redemption and the great philosophical question of does the end justify the means.  I hope that you were surprised by my twist, and I want you to tell me what you think.  This new plot point will probably be the last one for a while as I focus more on the story and less on trying to shock the reader.  I hope that by now I sufficiently have your attention.


	13. Chapter 13

**Title:** And the Saints Boweth Before the King

**Author:** DOKChairman

**Time/Spoilers:** Takes place after the events in 'Grave'.

**Summary:** I could write a summary, but then it would give away everything.  So no summary, but I'll give you a hint.  The opening I put down for the story is indicative of some of what the story might be about.  Not much of a hint, I know, but it's all you're getting.

**Disclaimer:** Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy own the rights to Buffy the Vampire Slayer and all of its characters.  I own nothing except the story, and the Anna Kournikova poster on my bedroom wall.  I just got the new Coldplay cd so now I guess I own three things.

**Author's Note:** I apologize for the length in between updates, but I realized something after rereading the chapter that I had written.  It sucked.  It sucked more than a Hoover vacuum on speed (You know, if it were possible for a vacuum to be on speed that is.).  Because it sucked, I naturally had to rewrite the whole damn thing and so that caused me to take longer than I said I would take to post.  I decided that since I was rewriting the chapter, I might as well try writing in a slightly different style.  I hope that this is a much better version than what I had written previously.  Of course since you have no idea what the original version was like, you're just going to have to take my word for it.  I still don't like this chapter very much, but it was the best I could come up with working with the material that I had.  Future chapters will be much better, I promise.  Please tell me what you think.

**Author's Note #2:** **Warning!!!**  Because of the content and language used in this chapter I wanted to warn everyone that the rating should be upgraded to an extremely hard PG-13.  I did not want to change the rating of the story to R because all the rest of the chapters really aren't that bad.  I just thought I should warn you though.  I figure if Titanic can be PG-13 and have full frontal nudity then I can use the f-word and still keep it PG-13.

**Author's Note #3: **After going over all the feedback for the last chapter, I was filled with an almost overpowering sense of apprehension about the reception of this, the next chapter.  I had initially planned to wait until I saw what everyone thought about the last chapter before I started on this one, and then I was going to try and augment your ideas/viewpoints with my own when writing.  Unfortunately, it didn't turn out that way.  After reading what everyone thought, I was dismayed by the fact that no one got it.  No one picked up on the fact that the test was not what it seemed.  Not one person seemed to spot my clues, and only one person actually questioned the whole test thing.  Which left me with the pressing concern of how to make the story work.

            I tried to give you clues to help you along, but I guess they were too subtle.  No one questioned why Xander only goes to the field when Dick touches him, or why the demon only appeared when Xander thought about him, or the biggie, why the sword suddenly came to Xander when he thought about it.  All these things were clues meant to point you in the direction that things were not as they appeared.  Most of you made the connection between the man that K'omar wanted Xander to kill and Xander's son, that they are the same man.  I'm glad everyone picked up on that because it makes my job easier.

            Now I don't want anyone to get the wrong idea.  This was in no way meant to be a chastisement or condemnation, I just wanted to explain to you where I'm coming from and why the story is heading in a direction I don't think many people expected.  I'm afraid that people will have a preconceived belief of what path the story will follow, and after reading the feedback, I believe that the direction that I am taking the story in will surprise people at first.  I know that some of you after reading this chapter might scratch your head and ask yourself, 'What the hell?'  If you do, I don't blame you and I understand.  This is a very confusing chapter, and I plan on explaining it in more detail in later chapters.  For now though, you just have to keep an open mind.  All I ask is that you bear with me, and give me the benefit of the doubt.

"A man does what he must-in spite of personal consequences, in spite of obstacles and dangers and pressures-and that is the basis of all human morality."

-John F. Kennedy

"The path of the righteous man is beset on all sides by the inequities of the selfish and the tyranny of evil men. Blessed is he, who in the name of charity and good will, shepherds the weak through the valley of darkness, for he is truly his brother's keeper and the finder of lost children. And I will strike down upon thee with great vengeance and furious anger those who would attempt to poison and destroy my brothers. And you will know my name is the Lord when I lay my vengeance upon thee."

-Jules Winnfield from Pulp Fiction (Ezekiel 25:17)

Chapter 13: The Path of the Righteous Man

            Xander collapsed.  It was all he could do.  He knew that he couldn't move.  It was becoming increasingly difficult just to breathe because of his broken ribs, and his knee was completely useless, so he collapsed on the ground.  That was all he could do, that and stare at his hands.

            His hands.  His hands that were covered in the thick red blood of the dead man lying next to him.  His hands that had shoved a sword through the chest of his own son.  His hands that had killed a man.  His.

            Xander stared at his hands and then frantically began wiping them on his pants.  He had to get the blood off his hands.  He just had to.  When the blood wouldn't wipe off on his pants, he tried to wipe his hands on the grass, but to no avail.  The blood just wouldn't come off.  The reminder of what he had done was stained on his hands.

            Finally, after about five minutes of constantly rubbing his hands along the grass and not getting the blood off his hands, Xander gave up.  He just laid back and closed his eyes.  He could not believe how screwed up his life was.  He couldn't believe that he had just killed his own son.

            Tears threatened to overwhelm Xander and he shut his eyes so tightly that they began to hurt.  No matter how hard he tried though, he couldn't stop the tears from coming.  Xander had dedicated his life to containing and controlling his emotions, so it usually took an extremely traumatic event to make him show his true emotions.  _Killing your own son will do that to you Xander_, he thought darkly.

            The fact that Xander had never even seen his son before was completely irrelevant.  It didn't matter that he knew nothing about his son, it didn't matter that he had been trying to kill him, and it certainly didn't matter if he was going to turn into some monster.  He was his son, and Xander had killed him.  That was all that mattered.

            Xander brought one of his bloodstained hands up to his face and wiped the tears away, streaking blood across his face in the process.  Xander thought it was appropriate, staining his face with the blood of his son, because Xander knew that he would forever be marked, he would forever have blood on his hands.  There would never be any washing of his hands for him.  Even if there were he wouldn't have accepted it.  He deserved to be punished for killing his own son.

            That thought led to a feeling of despair that quickly overcame him.  It was the only feeling that he could feel, that and anger.  Anger so intense that he became consumed by it.  He was angry; no, anger wasn't strong enough of a word for what Xander was feeling, more like furious with the Powers That Be.  The ones who had forced him to kill his own son.  The ones that had made him take the test.  They had ruined his life instead of making it better.  If Xander hadn't been convinced that he was the butt monkey of the universe before he was certainly convinced now.

            Xander opened his eyes and raised them to the heavens above.  At the top of his lungs he yelled out, "Why?  What the hell did I do to deserve this?"

            Of course Xander got no answer, not that he was expecting any.  Again he yelled, "I'm done!  No more!  I can't do it anymore; I'm giving up.  You can take whatever job you have for me and shove it up your ass because I'm through with this shit.  No more."

            He moved his eyes away from the clear, blue sky and focused on his son and tried to relax as best he could.  He was not going to move, he was not going to do anything.  He was tired of sacrificing everything he had and getting nothing in return.  Now they had taken away from him something that he had always wanted but never thought he would have.  Fathers were not supposed to outlive their sons.

            Xander tore his eyes away from his son and closed them.  As soon as he did, he found himself falling.  Xander instantly knew what was happening.  He was going back.

Peter Black took in a lungful of the slightly humid California air and smiled.  It was very rarely that he was able to spend any length of time in a warm climate.  Peter brought his hand up to shield his face from the sun as he walked down the pathway leading away from the Summers' house.

            He reached the sidewalk adjacent to the street and waited for the chauffeur of the black limousine to open the door for him.  Peter flashed the tall, well-built man a smile of thanks and ducked his head as he stepped into the car.  As soon as Peter was through the door all the way and comfortably seated on the leather couch that made up the seating of the limousine, the chauffeur shut the door.

            A few seconds later Peter heard the sound of a door opening and closing.  A few seconds after that, the chauffeur's voice could be heard coming over the car's intercom system.  "Where to Mr. Black?"

            Peter reached across his body to press a button on the side of the car that allowed him to respond.  "Just drive Malcolm."

            Malcolm's slight British accent could be heard clearly through the intercom as he asked, "Any particular destination sir?"

            Peter shrugged his shoulders even though he knew Malcolm could not see him do it.  It was a reflex response.  "No Malcolm.  Just do a circuit of the city.  I need to make a phone call."

            Malcolm responded promptly, "Yes Mr. Black."

            Peter heard the car start up and felt it slowly pull away from the curb.  Peter reached across his body again and picked up the limousine's phone.  Except this was no ordinary phone, it was a secured satellite phone meant to prevent anyone from intercepting its transmissions.

            Peter reached into his pant's pocket and pulled out a single piece of white paper.  On that paper was written a telephone number and Peter dialed it quickly.  Peter did not have to wait long before his call was answered.

            A man with a gruff voice answered, "Jimmy's AutoWorks.  If your car has problems, we have the solutions.  What can I do for you?"

            Peter smiled into the phone as he spoke, "My cars got a problem.  My brakes and transmission are shot.  I need to bring my car in right away.  Do you think you can fit me in?"

            The man asked, "Maybe.  What is your make and model?"

            Peter quickly searched his brain for the right answer.  "It's a Jaguar, X type I think.  '97 model."

            The man responded, "Hold on.  Let me check the computer."

            Peter heard music come on over the line.  It was some old 80's song that he vaguely recalled.  Peter listened to the song for a few seconds until a high-pitched buzzing sound could be heard.

            Soon after the same man with the gruff voice was back.  "This had better be good Black.  I thought that we mutually agreed that we were no longer doing business with each other?"

            Peter was apologetic as he said.  "I'm sorry, but I have a situation that can only be dealt with your usual level of …finesse."

            The man sighed.  "My price has increased.  Two fifty large, no negotiations."

            Disbelief was in Peter's voice when he responded, "Don't you think that is a little extreme?"

            "It is.  But I'm trying to go legit here and I can't afford to do anything for less.  I'm only taking this call because of our history and the fact that we have always had an amicable relationship.  If you don't like my price then feel free to find someone else."  The man said icily.

            Peter tried to placate the man.  "Ok, a quarter million it is.  Standard procedure.  Half now and half when the job is completed?"

            The man said simply, "Agreed."

            Peter smiled in relief.  He had been worried that he would have had to find someone else.  He didn't know of anyone else who was as good as the man he was talking to.  "I will fax you the mission parameters before the end of the day.  Your number is still the same?"

            "Yes.  It hasn't changed."  The man was silent and then he asked, "Care to give me a heads up?"

            Peter's voice grew cold and rigid as he spoke, "There is someone who has been causing problems.  I need you to take care of him."

            Peter could practically picture the feral grin on the face of the man as he answered.  Peter was well aware of the man's ruthlessness.  He had used him on more than five occasions for jobs very similar to the one he was giving him now.  

"Understood."  The man paused.  "Oh and Black, this is it.  No more.  You contact me again and you'll wish you hadn't."

Now it was Peter's turn to respond, "Understood."  The line then went dead and Peter relaxed his very tense posture.  Dealing with the man known simply as The Mechanic always left him tense and nervous.  The man had a very volatile nature and Peter was always afraid of setting him off.  If the man weren't so damn good at what he did, Peter wouldn't get within a hundred mile radius of the man.  But sometimes, situations needed to be dealt with in a matter frowned upon by normal society.  This was one of those times.

Peter placed the phone back in its perch and reached into a pocket on his vest.  He pulled out an antique pocket watch and opened the catch.  The clock face read 7:35, local time.  Local time in Frankfurt, Germany that is, which Peter knew was 9 hours ahead of the west coast.  The board was expecting his call at eight.

Peter reached over and pressed the intercom button.  "Malcolm, take me to the jet.  I have an appointment to keep."

Malcolm responded, "Yes sir."

Peter took his finger off the button and relaxed back into the seat.  He closed his eyes and thought over what he was going to tell his superiors.  He knew that they wanted a progress report, but he was unsure of what to tell them.  He needed to come up with something credible though.  He had less than half an hour.  It was a very delicate situation he was in.  

Sure enough, when Xander opened his eyes, he was back in O'malley's standing next to Dick in the exact same place he was standing before he had left.  Xander slowly looked down at his body and found it in perfect shape.  He moved his right arm and felt no pain, he flexed his right knee and it worked perfectly, and he breathed in a huge lungful of stale, smelly bar air and discovered that his ribs were fine.  _There was one benefit to the whole test thing,_ he thought humorlessly.

            He stopped his study of his body and focused his eyes on the sad and understanding eyes of the man standing next to him.  Xander saw the pity and concern on the face of the man and he felt his intense anger come back.  He could tell from the expression on his face, that Dick knew exactly what had happened to him on that god-forsaken field.

            With a righteous anger that Xander felt completely justified in, he swung his fist and hit a very surprised Dick in the face as hard as he could.  Unlike the last time when Xander had hit Dick, this time Dick went flying back and crashed into their table.  The table collapsed under the newly added weight and Dick fell with it.  Xander stalked towards the man, and with his left hand grabbing hold of Dick's shirt, Xander hit Dick again in the face, repeatedly.

            As he did so he yelled out accusingly, "You knew!  You knew you son of a bitch and you didn't tell me!  I would kill you if you weren't already dead."  Xander then hit Dick in the face one last time as hard as he could and then walked away disgustedly.

            Dick raised himself until he was resting on one elbow, turned his head to his left, and spit.  Blood and at least one tooth came flying out of his mouth.  He then slowly got to his feet and brought his hand to his face.  With a sharp twist, he snapped his broken nose back into place, and then placed his hand over the break.  A glowing light came out of his hand and the nose slowly began to mend itself.

            Once he was satisfied with the progress of his nose, he focused his attention on Xander who was standing a good ways away from him.  With a dangerous voice Dick said, "Ok kid, I'm gonna let that one go because your obviously angry and hurt.  But that's the second time you've attacked me and if you ever try to do it again I'll show you first hand why I got kicked out of the hero business.  And believe me kid, that's not something you want.  The last guy that really pissed me off could only be identified by his dental records.  So back the fuck off."

            If Xander had really cared about his own self-preservation at the moment he most likely would have taken Dick's advice to heart, but he was too angry to think clearly.  Yelling at Dick he said, "Screw you man.  You think I'm scared, you think I care.  I just killed my own son for Christ's sake.  There is nothing you can do that could possibly make me feel any worse."

            Dick saw the truth in Xander's words and again felt pity for what he must be going through.  His own anger at Xander's actions dissipated and he sat down heavily in one of the now crushed table's chairs.  With compassion he said to Xander in a steady voice, "I'm sorry kid.  Really I am, but it was necessary.  It was the only way."

            Xander felt a new wave of anger wash over him at Dick's words.  "Necessary?  There is no way being made to kill your own son is freaking necessary.  That couldn't have been the only way."  

            Dick disagreed with Xander, "Look kid.  Let me ask you something.  Would you have killed the demon if you had known what would have happened?  Would you fight and kill your own son to pass the test?  Because kid, I don't know if you've forgotten or not, but it's not just your life on the line here.  The whole stinkin' world is on the brink and your passing the test was essential to its continued survival."

            Xander begrudgingly saw some truth in Dick's words, but none of it assuaged his anger.  Walking closer to Dick, Xander spat out with venom, "Fuck you and fuck your test.  I don't care anymore.  I don't want any part of it.  Find someone else."

            Dick stood out of his chair and stood toe to toe with Xander.  Jabbing his finger into Xander's chest he said, "You're it kid.  You're the only one that meets all the necessary conditions.  No one else will work."

            Xander brought his hand up and viciously slapped Dick's hand away from his chest.  Xander growled out, "Don't touch me!  I told you I don't care.  Send me back to Sunnydale.  Now!"

            Dick moved back to his chair and sighed loudly as he sat down.  "I can't do that kid.  Not until you agree to do what you know deep down you have to do."

            Xander simply said, "No."  He then moved off to sit down at another table, away from Dick.

            Again Dick sighed, but this time he withdrew into himself.  When Xander looked over to check out Dick because he had grown silent, Xander saw that Dick had gone AWOL again.  It was just like the last time when he was getting a message from the Powers That Be.

            Much quicker than last time though, Dick reappeared.  Loudly, Dick said, "Alright kid.  The Powers have decided to let you have it your way.  They have authorized me to tell you the truth."

            Despite how much Xander wanted to put on a show of indifference, what Dick had just said interested him.  Against his better judgment, Xander grudgingly moved to sit across from Dick.  With lingering anger in his voice he said, "This had better be good."

            Dick slightly smiled but then the smile quickly disappeared.  What he was about to tell Xander would more than likely anger him as much if not more than what he had been put through during the test.  He just hoped that the next time Xander hit him he stayed away from his face.

            Before beginning, Dick moved his chair further back.  He wanted to put as much distance between Xander and him as possible.  "Normally in these kind of situations the Powers feel that it is not wise to divulge this kind of information before their chosen has agreed to their cause.  It tends to put people off.  Of course, normally, the tests are nowhere near as extreme as yours was.  But like I said, your case is extremely important, and the people in charge could not take any chances.  The Powers thought it best that you not be told this until you had already become fully immersed in their quest.  Unfortunately, your refusal to do the quest has forced them to tip their hand.  The risks of not telling you far outweigh any risks that might happen as a result of actually telling you.  So here we are.

"Kid, what I'm about to tell you is the god's honest truth.  Now before you blow your temper again and start attacking me, I want you to hear me out.  Oh and one other thing, I just want to say that for the record I was against this whole thing from the beginning, but they write my checks so what was I supposed to do?"

Xander gritted out, "Your babbling Dick.  Get on with it."

Dick looked sheepish, "Right, sorry about that."  Dick took a deep breath and then began, "Ok, here goes nothing.  Kid, everything that happened, the field, the fight between you and K'omar, the killing of your son, everything that you thought happened, didn't."

After finishing, Dick closed his eyes and braced himself for the inevitable outbreak of violence that he was sure was coming.  When none came, he slowly opened his eyes to see Xander with a dumbstruck look on his face.  

Dick let out the breath he was holding in relief.  _Thank god the kid is too surprised to do anything_, he thought with a smile.  While the physical damage that Xander inflicted on him was manageable, it was a pain in the ass to fix himself and it was very draining.  He did not want to have to go through the process twice in one day.

Suddenly Xander spoke up, "Are you serious?"

Dick gave Xander a small nod.  Xander saw it and brought his hands up to cover his face.  Through his hands he said, "You have got to be kidding me?  Please tell me you're kidding and that I didn't go through all of that for nothing.  Because if I did there's going to be hell to pay."

At the mention of retribution, Dick moved even further away from Xander.  "I'm sorry kid, but none of that stuff was real.  It was all part of the test."

Xander moved his hands away from his face and looked Dick straight in the eyes.  Letting out a hysterical laugh, Xander said, "I suppose you knew all this beforehand?"

Dick shrugged, "Of course I did kid.  But then again, so did you."

Xander got a confused look on his face, "What the hell are you talking about?  I knew nothing about this."

Dick's voice took on a serious and somber tone, "I'm afraid that's not true kid and you know it."  Dick got out of his chair and began pacing behind it.  When he saw the angry and confused look on Xander's face he knew he had to explain himself better.  "The test may have felt real, but the test wasn't real because it all took place in your mind."

Xander became even more confused and he said disbelievingly, "In my mind?"

"Yeah kid, in your mind.  You never went to any field, you never fought any demon, and you never killed your son.  In fact you never left this bar."  At Xander's unconvinced look, Dick asked, "Haven't you ever wondered why you were never hurt whenever you came back to the bar?"

"I don't know, I just assumed that it was all part of the test."  Xander said a little embarrassedly.

Dick replied, "Never assume kid.  Assumption is the mother of all fuckups."

Xander let out a little laugh.  "I'll try to remember that next time."

Dick gave Xander a smile in return but then grew serious again soon after.  "Now as I was saying, the test took place completely inside your mind."

"But that's what I don't understand.  Why did it take place in my mind?  Why do you say that I knew about my son before taking the test even though I don't remember a damn thing."  Xander asked pleadingly.  He really needed to know that he had in fact not killed his son.

"It took place in your mind because that was where it needed to take place.  It was your mind that the Powers wanted to test, not your body.  The body can be easily molded and trained to accomplish the things that we want, the mind is much more difficult.  Your mind especially."  Dick saw Xander staring at him intently.  He could see the hope in his eyes and Dick felt sorry for him.  Even though he had not killed his son before, that didn't mean he wouldn't have to do it eventually.

Dick took a deep breath before he began.  "You see kid, the people in charge were worried that you would not have the strength of will necessary to do something as horrible as killing your own son.  As I told you earlier, sometimes a champion must make hard decisions, and this was one of them.  The PTB needed to make sure that you would do what was necessary, that they could entrust the safety of the world to your care."

Xander interrupted, "But does this have to do with my son and the fight?"

"I'm getting to that kid.  The demon in the fight was never really a demon; he was your son in disguise.  Your mind, in trying to come to grips with the fact that it might have to kill another human being, let alone your own son, tried to justify its act of killing by making your son into some horrible demon.  You know, make it easier to accept what you were doing.  It's not a human being that you're killing, but an evil monster.  Fortunately, and the reason that you passed the test, your mind overcame that self inflicted handicap and accepted that killing another human being is sometimes necessary.  Even if that human is your son.

"Now the reason I said that you knew all this beforehand was because on your first attempt at your test, you were given all the necessary details.  But I guess the situation was so traumatic for you that you tried to block it out, you made yourself forget everything.  That was also part of your test, to see if you could overcome your own moral codes in order to do something that might be considered morally wrong, but ultimately good in the end."  Dick explained.

Dick saw the skepticism on Xander's face, but something told him that Xander was starting to accept that maybe what he was saying was the truth.  Xander said, "That explains the fight, but it doesn't tell me why I have to kill my son."

"If you thought what I just said was complicated, just wait, there's more."  Dick said sardonically.  "Everything that Thomas and I have told you about Jonas and his attempts to open the Hellmouth in the past is only half the truth.  While it is true that Jonas is trying to open the Hellmouth in the 14th century, he is not the one behind the plan.  He is only a pawn in a much larger game.

"Your son is the real brains behind the operation.  Why he is trying to open the Hellmouth in Loria in the 14th century, instead of in Sunnydale in the present, is still a mystery to us, but we suspect it has to do with you and your journey into the past to stop Jonas."

"Why does he want to open the Hellmouth?  What the hell could make him want to do that?"  Xander asked wondering.

"Like I said, kid, we're not clear.  Somehow he finds a way to travel into the past, and some extremely traumatic event happens there that makes him turn evil.  We don't know for sure, but the prevailing theory is that it has to do with his mother.  Something happens to his mother that makes him hate you and turn his back on humanity."

Xander was shocked.  "His mother?  Who?"

Dick looked pained, "I'm sorry kid, but I can't tell you that.  It's one of the things I'm forbidden to say.  The PTB are afraid that if you knew who the mother was, you might try to avoid her altogether and that can't happen.  As much of a danger as your son is to the world, he has, and I can't stress that word enough, to be born.  If your son is not born, the balance between good and evil could become permanently screwed."

Xander groaned loudly.  "God, this is all so freaking confusing."

Dick tentatively reached out a hand and patted Xander on the shoulder.  "I know kid, and unfortunately, it'll only get more confusing."  Dick paused before asking the question that he needed to ask.  "Can you do it kid?  Can you do what needs to be done now that you know the truth?  That your son is the one you must stop from destroying the world."

Xander sucked in a large breath.  "I don't know Dick.  He's my son.  How am I supposed to kill my own son?"

Dick wanted to comfort him but he needed an answer.  "I understand what you're going through kid, but I have to have an answer."

Xander opened his bloodshot eyes to look at Dick.  He asked, "Is there a chance that I can stop him from opening the Hellmouth without killing him?"

Dick was silent as he mulled over Xander's question.  "Alright kid, I'm gonna tell you this because it's the right thing to do, but you have to promise me that no matter what happens, you'll do what's necessary in the end."

Xander nodded his head eagerly.  He would agree to anything if it meant there was a chance he could stop his son without killing him.  "I promise Dick."

"There is one chance.  If you can stop the traumatic event in the past that turns your son evil from happening, then there is a very high probability that he won't try to open the Hellmouth.  It's not a certainty, but it's the only chance you'll have."  Dick told him.

Xander smiled gratefully at Dick.  "Thanks man.  If that's the only chance I have to save my son then I don't see I have any choice in the matter.  I have to do it; I have to go into the past.  I'll do what you want."  Xander grew quiet and thoughtful and he asked Dick a question.  "Can you tell me his name?"

Dick seemed hesitant to answer at first, but then he shrugged his shoulders.  "I don't see what harm it could do.  His given name is Thomas Jesse Harris, but he goes by the name Jesse Thomas.  He changed the name because it was the one given to him by you, his father.  Like I said, the guy's got issues with you."

Xander wondered what he could have done that would make his own son hate him so much that he would change his own name.  Xander liked the whole situation less and less as the thing drew on.

The significance of the names was also not lost on Xander.  He automatically knew where the Jesse came from, his old friend who had died in their sophomore year in high school.  Xander had always thought if he had had a son he would name him Jesse.  A fitting memorial to one of his closest friends.   Xander also had a pretty good idea where the Thomas came from, which made him question, and not for the first time, what kind of relationship he had with strange knight.  To name his son after the man would mean some truly deep connection between the two.

Xander would have continued thinking about his son if Dick hadn't garnered his attention.  "Kid, I know you have a lot of questions, but it's time for you to go.  You have passed your test and events are happening that will set the stage for the coming confrontation.  You must go back to your body.  Remember everything I told you and don't forget your promise."

Xander protested, "Wait!  That's it?  There has to be more to tell me?"

"There is kid, and I will, but not now.  Now you must go back to Sunnydale and follow Thomas to Frankfurt.  You must go into the past and stop Jonas from killing your infant form.  We will talk again kid, but not for a while.  You're on your own."

Xander stood up out of his chair, still protesting, "Come on Dick!  Don't do this to me now.  Dick…" Xander's pleading fell on deaf ears as Dick disappeared and soon after, so did the bar.  Xander felt himself falling and blackness overcame him.

Peter stepped out of the open door and walked quickly across the tarmac to the stairs of the private jet parked on the runway of the Sunnydale Municipal Airport.  Taking the brief flight of stairs two at a time, he quickly moved to the back of the luxury aircraft.  If he didn't hurry he would be late, and one was not late when meeting with the board members of Holcomb Technologies and Securities.

Peter sat down at a small oak table and looked at the wall across from him.  On the wall was a large flat panel screen, which was hooked into the plane's extensive communication system.  The video screen would allow him to have a face-to-face conversation with the six members of the board, even though those members were thousand of miles away.  

Peter quickly pressed a few buttons on the computer that was imbedded into the table's top and the image of a very richly furnished, brightly lit room appeared on the screen.  In the center of the room was a large table, flanked on each side by three high backed leather chairs, with one empty chair set aside at the head of the table.  In those six chairs sat the members that made up the Board of Directors for Holcomb Technologies and Securities and other "unofficial" holdings.

A distinguished looking man with silver hair, began speaking soon after the communication link was established between the two sites.  The man spoke in a cultured and sophisticated voice, much like Peter's own voice, except the man spoke with a pronounced British accent.  "Peter, it is good to finally hear from you.  I was beginning to worry that you had forgotten our meeting."

Peter tried to put as much sincerity as possible into his apology.  "I'm sorry for the delay sir.  Certain…activities required my immediate attention."

The man waved his hand dismissively.  "That is quite all right Peter.  There is no need to apologize.  I understand the kind of pressures you are under.  It cannot be an easy task dealing with a slayer as volatile as the current one is reported to be.  Just see that it doesn't happen again."

Peter swallowed nervously.  "Of course not Mr. Matthews."

The man known as Miles Matthews clapped his hands together eagerly and he leaned slightly forward in his chair.  "What progress has been made in the Harris situation?"

Peter's face became impassive as he described the situation.  "With the obvious exception of the premature taking of the test, I believe that events are moving in accordance with our timetable.  We are on schedule.  In fact, we may even be ahead of schedule."

Matthews smiled widely.  "Excellent news Peter."

Another board member, a woman in her mid thirties, entered the conversation with a question of her own.  The woman spoke flawless English, but it was obvious that German was her natural language.  "And the slayer?"

Peter sighed and when he spoke there was contempt in his voice.  "The slayer may prove to be problematic.  She is rash, selfish, and quick to violence.  However, she has shown an unexpected attachment to Mr. Harris, and I fear trying to separate the two may lead to complications."  

Peter knew it was obvious from the way he spoke that he disliked Buffy Summers, but he didn't care.  He hadn't liked her from the second he laid eyes on her.  He couldn't quite place his finger on why he disliked her so much, but he suspected it stemmed from her unslayer-like behavior and her general dislike of authority.

Another board member Peter recognized as Morgan Nwabudakae let loose an expletive.  "If those fools in the Council had not screwed up so completely when dealing with Miss Summers, she might be easier to control.  Instead we are left to deal with the results of their ineptitude."

A murmur of acknowledgement came from the other members of the board and Peter understood their anger.  Holcomb had had dealings with the Council in the past, not willingly of course, but one had to make concessions when they were in the line of the work that they were in.  An organization could not hope to deal with matters of the occult and the underworld without also having to deal with the Council.  Their influence was too extensive and far reaching to ignore.

The woman asked Peter, "Do you have any suggestions for dealing with Miss Summers?"

Peter thought carefully over what he was about to say.  "As much as it pains me to say this, it is my opinion that Miss Summers can not be ignored.  I would suggest removing the slayer from the equation, but after seeing the connection that she and Mr. Harris share, I would not recommend it."

The woman asked curiously, "Why?  Do you believe a separation would be harmful to Alexander?"

Peter responded honestly, "While I do not believe it would be difficult to create a rift between the two, I do not think it would be a wise move.  Any forced separation between the two would hurt both, but I believe that it would harm Mr. Harris more.  He is very loyal to the slayer."

Matthews sneered.  "Loyalty is such an easily exploitative emotion.  We may be forced to use Alexander's feelings for the slayer against him."

Peter responded quickly, "I don't think that would be a good idea sir.  Mr. Harris has already shown his willingness to help us.  Harming Miss Summers will almost certainly change that willingness."

The men and women sitting at the table grew silent after Peter's declaration.  They seemed to be sharing some form of silent communication between each other.  Peter had seen them do this before and it unnerved him every time.  It wasn't a form of telepathy, he knew, which only made it creepier.  The six members of the board had been together for so long, they could communicate without actually talking.

Finally, the silence was broken and Nwabudakae was the one who started speaking.  "It is agreed Mr. Black.  When you bring Alexander with you, you are to bring the slayer as well."

Peter could not react fast enough to remove the look of shock off of his face.  "But sir, what about the Hellmouth?  We cannot leave it unprotected.  Miss Summers is the only reason why the Hellmouth is still closed."

Peter saw Matthews wave his hand and he then said in a dismissive tone, "Don't worry Peter.  We'll take care of the details.  Your job is to convince Miss Summers to accompany Alexander."

Peter let any further objections die in his throat.  When the six people in front of him said they would take care of something, there was nothing to fear.  He had faith in their ability to do what they claimed.  "Convincing Miss Summers should not be difficult sir.  She has already shown an intense desire to protect Mr. Harris from harm.  I don't think it will be difficult to play on that feeling."

The woman smiled.  "Excellent.  We have word from our sources that Alexander should be finishing his test within the next few hours.  We will expect your arrival in Frankfurt within the next two days."

Peter nodded his head in agreement.  That was the plan.  They would leave for home as soon as the test was completed.

Thinking the meeting was over; Peter was about to end the communications link when Matthews asked a question.  "How is Malcolm doing?"

"Malcolm is quiet competent sir.  And with Thomas and the slayer around, I believe that Mr. Harris is adequately protected."  Peter responded succinctly.

Matthews looked relieved.  "Good-good.  I was afraid that Malcolm would not be enough.  Well, that is all Peter.  We'll see you in a few days."

The meeting was over and the screen on the wall turned black.  Malcolm leaned back into his chair and relaxed.

Xander opened his eyes slowly.  Once his eyes became adjusted to the dim lights of the room that he was in, he began to look around.  He needed to know where he was.  The room looked familiar upon first glance, and on closer inspection he instantly recognized the room he was in.  It was a room that he had been in many times over the years.  Xander knew that the room that he was in was Buffy's bedroom, and upon further inspection, he realized that he was also lying on Buffy's bed.

It was at that moment of realization, that he realized something else.  He wasn't alone.  Someone was lying on the bed with him.  Actually, the person was more like lying on top of him than lying next to him, which Xander didn't mind that much because whoever it was, was definitely female.  Xander could tell that much.

Xander saw blond hair and immediately assumed the girl lying next to him was Anya.  The idea that it could be the other girl that he knew with blond hair seemed unlikely.  Mainly because of the way the girl was sleeping.  Buffy's bed wasn't exactly the largest of beds, and Xander certainly wasn't the smallest of men, so there was very little room for a second person to lie on the bed.  The blond haired woman had one of her legs intertwined with his, her left arm was loosely lying on his waist, and her head was buried in between his arm and chest.

That was when Xander realized something as he looked over the body of the girl lying next to him.  _I don't remember An being so short_.  Xander then realized that the person lying next to him wasn't Anya.  An unreasonable blind panic overcame Xander as he realized who the other woman was.  _Oh, crap!  What the hell am I doing lying in Buffy's bed and why is she lying here with me?_

Xander became embarrassed by how stupid he was thinking and immediately began to calm himself.  Just because he and Buffy were in the same bed was no reason to spaz out.  He was more mature than that.  That thought brought a smile to Xander's face.  He really was more mature than that.

If this had happened three years ago, he knew that he would probably be really freaking out.  Three years ago he had still been pretty much in love with the girl lying next to him.  And if he hadn't gotten serious with Anya, he probably would still be in love with Buffy, but he knew that he was over her.  

Oh sure, he hadn't been lying when he said that he fantasized about Buffy, but that was understandable.  Buffy was easily one of the most attractive girls that he had ever seen, and while he may no longer be in love with the girl, he could admit to himself that he was attracted to her.  But he knew there wasn't any love.  He loved her, but he wasn't in love with her.  He hadn't been for a long time.

There had been isolated incidents over the last few years where he had found himself drifting back into the I Love Buffy Club, but those times had been few and far between.  He had genuinely loved Anya, and she had made him forget about any lingering feelings that he might have had for Buffy.  Besides, the last few months had been so hectic, what with finding out about Buffy and Spike and Willow trying to destroy the world, that he hadn't even entertained the thought of thinking about Buffy in that way, despite the amount of time that they had been spending together.

Of course, despite how sure he was that he wasn't in love with her, that didn't stop his body from reacting in a way that wasn't very friend like.  Buffy was so warm, and it had been months since Xander had been with a girl, and Xander began to react to her presence.  He needed to get out from under her before something very embarrassing happened.

Very carefully, so as not to wake her, he began trying to move out from underneath her.  Unfortunately, he wasn't very successful.  Buffy was the slayer after all, and at the first sign of movement, she woke up.  Lifting her head up lazily, she stared at him with shock and happiness on her face.

Lunging forward and wrapping her arms around him, she began talking rapidly.  "Xander!  Oh my god you're awake!  Thank god."

Xander gave her a small smile as she squeezed him hard.  He brought one of his arms up to lightly rub her back and he felt warm tears soak into his shirt.  When he realized that she was crying he became concerned.  Moving his hand to cup her chin he lifted her head up and looked into her eyes.

Buffy immediately began talking softly, "I was so worried that you wouldn't ever wake up.  After I pushed you in the Magic Box and you stopped breathing I got so scared.  Thomas said that it was all part of your test, but after you being unconscious for over a week, we all began to worry.  I just had to be in here with you when you woke up, I had to apologize for pushing you and treating you like crap.  I wanted to be the first person you saw when you woke up.  I am so sorry."

Xander looked at Buffy tenderly as he wiped a tear off her cheek.  "Hey Buffster, its alright ok.  There was nothing you could have done, and it's not your fault.  If you hadn't pushed me I would have ended up taking the test in some strange place with strange people.  At least because of you I get to wake up next to my favorite slayer."

Buffy gave him a half-smile that usually made him weak in the knees, and he felt himself reacting to her presence again.  He really had to get away from her.  He was not used to being in such close contact with her and it was slightly unnerving.  However, that was going to be difficult.  With the way that Buffy was wrapped around him, he got the distinct impression that she didn't plan on letting him out of her sight for very long.

He had to at least try though.  "Uh, Buff, you said I've been out for more than a week right?"  Buffy nodded.  "Well, I think my bladder is starting to feel like it.  I really need to go to the bathroom."  Which was a complete lie.  Strangely enough, for being out for more than a week, he didn't feel hunger or the need to use the facilities.  If he had been living in any other place that would have freaked him out, but this was the Hellmouth and stuff like that was par for the course.

Buffy immediately jumped back, away from Xander, and for the briefest of seconds Xander felt disappointed at the lack of contact, but he ruthlessly squashed that feeling.  Buffy said apologetically, "Of course.  I should have realized."  She then moved off the bed and onto the floor.

Xander grunted in response and got out of the bed himself.  Stretching his muscles, he began walking towards the bathroom.  He had to keep up appearances after all.  Unfortunately for him, his earlier thought about Buffy not letting him out of her sight seemed to be coming true.  She was right on his heels all the way from the bedroom to the bathroom.

Xander was tempted to tell her to back off, but one look at her face and the feeling died.  She was just too damn pathetic looking to yell at her.  He could clearly see the guilt in her eyes, and he just didn't feel like adding to whatever self-imagined sins she was heaping upon herself.  Buffy could be such an interesting dichotomy sometimes.  At one moment she could be the most self involved and selfish person he had ever met, and the next moment she could be trying to take as many of the problems of the world onto her shoulders and blaming herself for every little bad thing she couldn't prevent.  It was extremely endearing and completely frustrating and annoying all at the same time.

Xander moved into the bathroom and shut the door.  He walked up to the sink and turned the cold water on and let it fill the sink.  Sticking his hands into the water, he splashed the cold water onto his face.  

Looking at his reflection in the mirror, he wondered what he was going to tell the others.  He knew that there was no way he was going to get away with not saying anything.  If he somehow managed to make Thomas back off, he knew he would never get Buffy to leave him alone.  She could be just as bad as Willow in the tenacity department.  

Which left him with what to tell them.  He knew he was not going to say anything about his son.  No way in hell he was going to drag anybody he cared about into that mess.  That was his problem and his problem only.  But that didn't mean that he couldn't talk about the other aspect of his mission.  He still had to go back in time and rescue himself after all.

He needed time to think about everything.  He needed to be alone which was going to be difficult to pull off, but it was what he needed.  He wasn't about to just jump right into the situation without doing some heavy duty thinking on the matter.  And he knew he wouldn't be able to do that around Buffy.  At least not the way she was acting now.

He made his decision.  He was going to take a walk, think on the road ahead of him, and then tell everyone his plans.  Now he just had to get out of the house.

After walking over to flush the toilet just in case Buffy was still waiting outside the door, he opened the door of the bathroom and tentatively stuck his head out.  He looked up and down the hallway and noticed with considerable relief that Buffy was nowhere to be seen.

Moving as quietly as he could, he walked back to Buffy's room.  He had noticed his shoes in there, and he needed his shoes if he was going to be leaving the house.  Pulling on his workman boots, he quickly laced them up and left the room.  He walked down the hall until he got to the top of the stairs and he froze.

He debated with himself on how he should handle his decision.  On the one hand he desperately wanted to get out of the house without any interference, and on the other hand he knew he would probably send Buffy into a panic if she discovered that he was nowhere to be found.  Finally, he came to a decision and started walking down the stairs.  As much as he wanted to keep Buffy from worrying, he didn't want to confront her.

He had made it down the stairs and was almost to the front door when he heard a loud exclamation come from behind him.  He instantly froze.  Slowly turning around, he came face to face with an angry slayer, which was never a good thing.

Buffy yelled loudly, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Xander really didn't want to do this right now.  He responded with some steel in his voice, "I was just going to take a walk Buffy."

Buffy got a worried look on her face.  "You can't leave Xander.  You just woke up from being unconscious for over a week.  You need to rest and be around people who can look out for you, not go walking."

Xander sighed, "I don't want to argue with you Buffy, but there is some stuff that I really need to sort out and I can't do it while I'm around you."

Xander saw hurt flash across Buffy's face at his words and she said quietly, "You can't leave Xander.  I don't want you to leave."

Xander asked, "Why not?"

Buffy struggled to come up with a suitable answer.  "Because…you can't," Buffy finished lamely.  

Xander smirked at her answer.  "While your reasoning skills are astounding Buffy, I don't think there good enough to convince me.  Besides didn't we already have this fight about you telling me what to do?"

Buffy disagreed, "Yeah but this is different."

Xander said, "I don't think so Buff.  While back in the Magic Box you at least had a semi legitimate reason to back up your claim.  But I hardly think me taking a walk is on par with the end of the world.  Look, you're not my mother and you're not my girlfriend, so you really can't tell me what to do.  I'll only be gone for a few hours and then I promise to come straight here.  Ok?"

Not waiting for Buffy's response, Xander turned around, opened the door and walked outside.  He felt like patting himself on the back for getting out of there in relatively short time and with no yelling on his part.  He hoped Buffy didn't come after him.

Xander looked up at the clear blue sky and took in a deep breath of air.  With a brisk pace he set off down the sidewalk.  He had no idea where he was going or for how long he was going to walk, all he knew was that he was going to keep going until he figured everything out.  Which meant that he could be walking for a very long time.

Dawn walked sleepily down the stairs, yawning as she did.  She had just woken up from a very satisfying nap because of loud voices that she had heard coming from downstairs.  When she reached the bottom of the stairs she saw her obviously very agitated sister pacing in front of the front door.  She could see Buffy reach out for the doorknob, and then change her mind and pull her hand back.  Dawn saw Buffy do this at least three times before she made her presence known.

With a yawn, Dawn asked, "Hey, what's all the yelling about?"

Buffy jumped and turned around quickly in surprise.  "Dawn!  You scared the hell out of me."

"I did?" Dawn asked.

Buffy seemed to calm down and said, "Yes.  Don't you know you're not supposed to sneak up on a slayer?"

Dawn shrugged her shoulders and then smiled.  "Cool.  I've never been able to sneak up on you before."  Dawn's smile quickly disappeared off of her face and was replaced with a frown.  "What's wrong Buffy?"

Buffy looked nervous.  "Nothing's wrong Dawn.  I guess I'm just starting to rub off on you."

Dawn shook her head no.  "I don't think so Buffy.  You only let your guard down when your really distracted, so spill already.  Why were you yelling and why do you look like you'd rather be someplace else right now?"

Buffy knew when she was beaten, and she knew there was no reason to hide what was going on between her and Xander.  With a sigh, Buffy said, "It's Xander.  We had another fight."

Dawn's face lit up and she said excitedly, "Xander!  He's awake?  Where is he?  I wanna see him."

Buffy again looked nervous and uncomfortable.  "Uh…that's the problem Dawn, he's not here."

Dawn immediately got worried.  "What do you mean he's not here?"

Buffy said quietly, "We had another fight and he left to go take a walk."

Dawn shrieked, "What?  You let him leave?  He could be hurt!"

Buffy shook her head emphatically, "I didn't let him leave Dawn.  He chose to leave, there was nothing I could have done short of forcing him to stay."

"Then you should have made him stay!  He's been unconscious for over a week.  Who know what's wrong with him.  He could be really hurt."  Dawn chastised her older sister.

Buffy said quietly, "He seemed fine to me."

Dawn stared at her sister.  Buffy had been acting really weird lately in Dawn's opinion.  Ever since the whole thing with Xander started, she had been more nervous and unconfident, which was totally abnormal for her.  Not that Buffy was the pillar of normality; Dawn had always thought that her sister was more than a little strange.

Well, if Buffy wasn't going to go look for Xander, she sure as hell would.  With that thought she turned around and ran upstairs to her room.  In record time she managed to put her shoes on, run down the stairs, and grab her coat.

When Buffy saw Dawn grab her coat, she asked her, "Where are you going?"

Dawn snapped at Buffy, "I'm going to go find Xander."

Buffy moved to block Dawn's way.  "I don't think that would be a good idea Dawn.  Xander made it pretty clear that he wanted to be alone.  I already tried to get him to do something he didn't want to do and he just ignored me."

Dawn tried to shove past her sister.  When Buffy wouldn't move, Dawn said angrily, "Move!  I'm not you Buffy and Xander won't ignore me."

Buffy crossed her arms across her chest.  "Oh really, why is that?"

With some sarcasm in her voice, Dawn said, "Because I'm Dawnie and I have Xander wrapped around my little finger.  So move!"

Buffy seemed unconvinced.  "I don't know Dawn.  I really think that we should let him be."

"Well I don't," Dawn said.  At her sister's frown she decided to use a different tactic.  "You want Xander to come back, right?"  Buffy nodded her head.  "Well, let me go talk to him and I'll bring him straight home.  He really shouldn't be alone right now.  Besides, Thomas is going to be so pissed that he's gone.  He told you not to let him out of your sight and to notify him immediately when Xander woke up."

Buffy still seemed hesitant to let Dawn leave, but after a few seconds of thinking over what Dawn said, she moved away from the door.  Dawn gave her sister a large grin and opened the door and ran outside.  Xander had at least a ten minute head start on her and she needed to catch up.

Luckily for Dawn, Xander was taking his time.  Since he had no destination in mind, and since he really had no time limit, he wasn't in any hurry to get anyplace.  Once he had moved far enough away from Buffy's house he had slowed down considerably.  Now he was walking at a slow, rhythmic pace, with his head down and his attention focused solely on his problem.

Well most of his attention.  There was still part of his mind that was focused on his surroundings.  Despite being in the middle of the afternoon, there was no telling what could happen to someone in the city of Sunnydale.  Xander had trained himself to always be aware of his surroundings.  It was best to be prepared.

And Xander was.  He heard the sound of running feet on the sidewalk behind him seconds before the person was even in visual range.  Xander cringed slightly and then a small smile appeared on his face.  It was probably too much to hope for that he could have gotten away from Buffy so easily.  He was only surprised that it had taken this long for her to catch up to him.

Xander gathered himself and prepared for the coming confrontation.  He had yet to turn around, so he wasn't sure who the running person was, but he was willing to bet his paycheck that the person was Buffy.  He knew that the person could just be some random stranger, but Xander knew his luck wasn't that good.  Besides it would just be like Buffy, with her controlling nature and her desire to prove that she was always right, to try and force him to go back to her house.  He really was feeling fine and he didn't think there was any reason for him to be treated like a little kid.

When Xander heard the sound grow louder he decided to finally turn around.  What he saw surprised him.  There was in fact a Summers girl coming after him, but it wasn't the one he had expected.  He could see Dawn running towards him, and she seemed to be pretty winded.  Xander quickly began moving towards her so that she wouldn't have to run as far.

Dawn reached his side and finally stopped.  She brought her hands to her hips and she bent over, breathing in large gasps of air.  Xander reached out a hand and put it on Dawn's back.  With a laugh, Xander said, "Have a nice run?"

Dawn straightened up and smiled at Xander as she still took in large breaths.  "You had a ten minute head start on me.  I had to catch up."  She got her breathing under control and began to breathe a lot more normally.  "I had no idea you could move so fast Xander."

Xander grinned, "You're forgetting that I've had years of practice.  When you spend most of your time running from vamps and demons, you quickly get in shape.  I probably should have joined the track team."

Dawn let out a little laugh at his joke and both of them started walking down the sidewalk.  Xander looked over at Dawn who had grown quiet and sighed.  He already knew the answer to the question he was about to ask, but he figured he should ask it anyway.  "Why are you here Dawn?  Did Buffy send you after me?"

Dawn stayed silent for a few seconds before answering.  She looked up at Xander's face before speaking.  When she did, her voice was filled with concern.  "To answer your first question, I came out here because I was worried about you.  To answer your second question, Buffy didn't send me, but Xander; she is worried sick about you.  That wasn't a very nice thing you did, leaving her like that."

Xander sighed.  "I know Dawn, and believe me, I don't like making Buffy upset, but I just had to get out of there.  There are some things that I really need to think about, and I knew I wouldn't be able to do that with Buffy hovering around me.  I need to be alone."  Xander made sure he emphasized the word alone.  He hoped Dawn picked up on his hint.

Dawn did pick up on his hint and an angry look appeared on her face.  "Too bad Xan.  You shouldn't be alone right now.  You were unconscious for over a week.  I understand that you have a lot on your mind, but you're making the people who care about you worried.  You shouldn't have just left Xander.  What if something had happened to you, and I-we wouldn't have known where you were?"

Xander stopped walking.  He turned to face Dawn and he placed his hands on her shoulders.  Looking her straight in the eyes, he said, "Dawnie, I'm fine.  Really I am.  There is nothing wrong with me, and I'm so sorry that I made you scared.  The last thing I want to do is upset you or your sister, but sometimes I just need to be alone for a while.  You know?  It's not that I don't love you or appreciate your concern, but sometimes I just get so fed up with being treated like I might break if the slightest bad thing happens to me.  I'm a big boy now, and I can make my own decisions."

Dawn shook Xander's hands off her shoulders, and she walked away from him.  Xander could hear some sniffles coming from her and he immediately walked over to her.  Wrapping his arms around her, he brought her into a hug.

Dawn mumbled into his chest, "I know that you're a big boy Xander.  But you and Buffy are the most important people in my life.  If anything happened to either one of you, I don't know what would happen to me.  I've already lost one person that I love and I don't want to lose another."

"Shh…don't worry Dawn.  I'm not going anywhere soon.  I plan to be around for a long time, so there's nothing to worry about.  I'm sure that after a few more years, you'll start to get sick of me."  Xander said in a soothing voice.

Dawn let out a small chuckle and Xander continued to hug her.  Finally after about two minutes of just standing there, Dawn pulled away from Xander and looked at his chest where she had been crying.  His shirt was soaked.  "I'm sorry about your shirt Xander."

Xander shrugged his shoulders, "No problem Dawnie.  I'm used to being a shoulder to cry on.  It's a requirement when hanging around with you Summers girls."

Xander lifted his arm up to check his watch.  "It's almost dinner time Dawnie.  How about you and me go get something to eat?  Then we can talk about anything you want, ok?"

Dawn said, "Anything I want?  Even the thing that's got you so wigged out?"

Xander sighed.  He was committed now.  Dawn would never give up until she had squeezed every last bit of information out of him.  Besides, now that he thought about it, it might be good to have someone to talk to.  "Yeah Dawn, even that."

Dawn smiled a huge smile that lit up her eyes.  In a light tone she said, "Great!  Let's go then."

Dawn took a huge bite out of her hamburger and quickly swallowed it down.  She put the remaining part of her hamburger down on her plate and picked up her napkin.  She swiped the napkin across her mouth, before giving Xander a grateful smile.  She took a small drink of her Coke and then said, "Thanks for dinner Xander.  I had no idea I was so hungry."

Xander simply smiled in response and looked down at his own hamburger.  It was relatively untouched.  He had too much on his mind to worry about eating, besides he still wasn't very hungry.  It was the damn test; it was screwing up his life in more ways than just the obvious ones.  He wasn't hungry or tired, and he didn't have to use the bathroom.  It was actually quite annoying.  It made him feel like he wasn't completely human.

A frown appeared on Xander's face as he thought about the test.  Dawn saw the look and asked him what was wrong.  Xander sighed and shrugged his shoulders.  "Its just my life is so screwed up right now Dawnie.  I don't know what to do."

Dawn smiled encouragingly, "Tell me what's bothering you Xan.  Maybe just talking about it will help you deal."

"That's the problem though, Dawn.  I wanna talk about it, but I don't know if I should."  Xander said frustratingly.

"Why not?"  Dawn asked.

Xander sighed again, "It's just so complicated.  You wouldn't understand."

Dawn looked hurt and said angrily, "Why wouldn't I understand?  Is it because I'm too young, or just because I'm not Buffy or Willow?"

Xander said quickly, "No Dawn, that's not what I meant.  You wouldn't understand because I don't even completely understand it and I'm the one it's happening to.  And I don't care if you're not Willow or Buffy.  In fact, I don't think I would tell either one what I'm thinking about telling you."

Dawn smiled sheepishly and asked quietly, "Really?  Why wouldn't you tell Willow or my sister?"

"Honestly Dawn, I don't really know.  I just have this feeling that if either one of them knew what was really going on, they would totally freak out on me and treat me the way they did during our senior year in high school.  That is the last thing I want, or need right now."  Xander said.

"What makes you think that I won't act the same way Xander?"  Dawn inquired.

Xander responded, "I don't.  But with you I'm willing to risk it.  I think if I tell you, you'll understand when I'm finished.  Besides, no offense Dawn, but you aren't exactly in a position to force me to do something I don't want to do.  The Buffster and Willow are."

Dawn felt a feeling of anger swell up at Xander's words, but the feeling quickly died down.  Dawn knew that he was right; she just hated it when people told her she couldn't do things.  Especially when it involved her sister.

Xander took a deep breath as he prepared to tell Dawn about his son.  "Dawn, before I tell you anything, I need you to promise me that what I'm about to tell you will only stay between us.  I mean it Dawn; under no circumstances are you to repeat what I say.  It is a matter of life and death."

When Dawn saw how serious Xander was, she got scared.  When someone said that something was a matter of life and death on the Hellmouth, it was taken completely seriously.  Saying something like that was not something you fooled around with in the kind of life that they lived.  She had never seen Xander so serious before, and the way he was squeezing her hand as he talked to her was starting to hurt.  Dawn was starting to think that knowing what was going on with the man sitting across from her wasn't such a good idea.

Despite how scared she was, Dawn saw past her fear and saw the partially hidden pleading in Xander's eyes.  She knew that he needed to tell someone, and she was more than happy to be the one he talked too.  Of course there was a small part of her that felt like shoving the fact that Xander wanted to tell her and not Buffy in her sister's face.  She felt like there was a silent competition between her and her sister for the attention of their friends, and Dawn felt like she was always losing.  Until now.

"I promise Xan.  I won't tell anybody, not even Buffy.  Ok?" Dawn said confidently.

Xander sighed in relief and he gave her a small smile in thanks.  "Thanks Dawn, I really need to be sure."  Xander paused and then looked around the diner that they were sitting in, checking to make sure that nobody was in hearing range.  Satisfied with his search, he turned his face back to look at Dawn.  He knew that what he was about to tell her would shock her.  "There's no easy way to say this Dawn, so I'm just gonna come out and say it.  Dawn, I have a son."

Dawn's eyes grew wide and her jaw dropped.  That was the last thing she was expecting.  "Are y-you s-sure?"  She stuttered.

Xander nodded his head somberly.  "Yeah Dawn, I'm sure."

Dawn began babbling, "How?  When?  Who?"

Xander chuckled lightly, "That's where the complicated part comes into play Dawn.  My son hasn't been born yet, but I know he exists because of that god damn test."

Dawn felt like her head was going to explode.  "Not been born yet?  You mean he's from the future?"

Xander nodded his head yes.  "Yeah Dawn.  Somehow, my son from the future is here in the present."

Dawn was still trying to catch up.  It was embarrassing how she kept repeating everything Xander just said, but it was just her way of coping.  "Here in the present?"

"Yeah, in the here and now.  That's one of the problems, because my son is supposedly evil.  Or he's at least on the path to becoming one of the bad guys.  And the Powers That Be want me to stop him."  Xander said angrily.

"They want you to stop him?  Stop him from doing what?"  Dawn asked.

Xander's voice rose as he spoke heatedly, "They tell me that's he's going to open the Hellmouth, and they want me to stop him.  They want me to kill my own son!"

Dawn gasped.  "They want you to kill him?"

Xander calmed down.  "Yeah, they say it's the only way to stop him.  But I'm not convinced.  I think that I can stop him, if maybe I can get to him.  Talk some sense into him and stop him from following his dark path.  All I know is that somehow I have to stop my son from opening the Hellmouth."

Dawn's voice was full of compassion as she said, "I'm sorry Xander, that's horrible.  They can't expect you to kill your own son."

"I don't know if I have any choice Dawn.  I can tell you though, that I won't let him open the Hellmouth.  I won't let him destroy the world.  I'll kill him if I have to, but I want it to be the last resort."  Xander said decidedly.

Dawn saw how sure Xander was about his decision, and she immediately felt bad for him.  Being forced into killing your own child had to be tearing him apart.  She had seen how torn up Buffy had been about whether or not to kill her to prevent Glory from opening her portal.  She could see where Xander was coming from.

"That's why I don't want Buffy to know."  Xander said.

Dawn had been so distracted that she had missed what Xander had said.  "What did you say Xan?"

Xander repeated for her, "I said, that if Buffy knew that someone was trying to open the Hellmouth, she would naturally want to stop him and I don't think Buffy knows any other way of solving a problem except through violence.  If anybody is going to be killing anybody, it'll be me.  I won't have anybody touching my son.  That's my responsibility."

"But Xander, what if you can't do it?  You might need Buffy's help."  Dawn tried to reason.

Xander shook his head no.  "I can and I will do what needs to be done.  If I need Buffy's help, I won't hesitate to ask, but she won't know about my son.  He's my son and my problem."

Dawn felt like disagreeing but saw that Xander wasn't having any of it.  She could understand, but she thought he was making a mistake by not telling her sister.  But she had promised Xander not to say anything, and she would only break that promise if Xander truly got in over his head.

Dawn suddenly got an idea.  "Uh…Xander, I know you might not want to think about this, but have you considered just not having a kid.  I mean, if you never have a son then he can never go bad."

Xander sighed.  "Believe me Dawnie, I've thought about it on more than one occasion, but it doesn't matter.  I have no idea who the mother is and the Powers told me that my son has to be born or else the whole balance between good and evil could be permanently screwed up."

Dawn looked shocked, "You don't know who the mother is?"

"Nope.  They wouldn't tell me, probably figure it's safer that I don't know.  That way I don't try anything stupid.  For all I know the mother could be Anya, Willow, Buffy, or some complete stranger that I'm not supposed to meet for months or years down the road."  Xander said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Dawn said supportively, "Wow, that totally sucks."

Xander let out a sharp laugh.  "No kidding.  It's the story of my life.  Not only am I suppose to kill my own son, but I also don't even get to know who the mother of possibly my only child is."

Dawn reached out to hug Xander across the table and inadvertily glanced at her watch as she did.  With a surprised exclamation she yelled, "Oh crap!  I promised Buffy that I'd bring you straight home.  She's probably totally freaking.  We got to get home."

Xander reached into a pocket on his coat and pulled out a cell phone.  He gave it to Dawn.  "Call Buffy and tell her that we're on our way.  I'll go pay."  Xander picked up the check and walked to the cashier.  Meanwhile Dawn made her call.

Xander finished paying and walked back to the table.  Dawn was just finishing her call as she did.  Xander saw a worried look on her face.  "What's wrong Dawn?  Is Buffy ok?"

Dawn handed the phone back to Xander and they walked out of the diner.  It wasn't until they started walking in the direction of the Summers' abode that Dawn told Xander about her call.  "Buffy's ok Xander, but I was right, she was totally freaking.  She told me that I was in trouble for making her worry and that she was going to kick your ass too."

Xander laughed.  "That sounds like Buffy."

Dawn smiled.  "She wasn't alone though, Xan.  Thomas and Mr. Black are both at the house and Buffy said they're pretty pissed.  You weren't supposed to leave the house, and they're both waiting for you to tell them what happened to you during the test."

Xander let out a shaky laugh.  "I don't know if I wanna go back.  Buffy wants to kick my ass and Thomas and Peter both want me to tell them what happened to me."  Xander snorted derisively.  "As if I know."

Dawn tried to be encouraging, "Don't worry Xander.  I won't let my sister bully you too much.  And I'm sure Thomas and Mr. Black will understand after you tell them everything.  Well, almost everything that is."

"I pray that you're right Dawn.  I could use some good luck right about now."  Xander replied.

All of a sudden a loud laugh came out of the dark, and Xander and Dawn instantly froze.  They happened to be standing under a streetlight, so it became hard to see in the dark.  Despite that, they could barely make out the forms of five shapes in the shadows.

One of the shadows stepped forward into the light and the two got a good look at it.  It was a male vampire, with his game face on.  He was dressed all in black, black pants, shirt, and black leather jacket.  Xander briefly flashed back to high school where Angel used to dress the same way, but Angel never left Xander with the kind of fear that he was feeling now. 

The vampire gave Dawn and Xander a toothy grin and said good-naturedly, "Don't you know boy, that it's never a good idea to jinx yourself in this town.  You never know what might happen."

Xander moved his hand down to his back pocket where he always kept a stake, and found it empty.  He then remembered that he had been unconscious and laying in bed for over week, and he would have had no need for a stake.  And he had been in such a hurry to get away from Buffy that he hadn't bothered to make sure he was properly prepared for the town's unsavory denizens.  They were screwed.

Xander looked over at Dawn and saw the fear in her eyes.  He whispered to her, "I don't suppose you have a stake?"

Xander could see the same realization that he had just come to appear on Dawn's face when he asked her for a stake.  All she did was shake her head.  Xander knew that Dawn had a small cross necklace, but that was practically useless against five vampires.

The vampire in front of them moved closer towards them and his four companions finally moved into the light.  As Xander suspected, they were all vampires, all very serious and menacing vampires.  Right away, Xander could tell that these were not your average vamps.  They seemed to be giving off an air of intelligence and purpose that Xander hadn't seen in a vampire since Angelus.

For some reason, thinking of Angel made him think of Buffy and he remembered his cell phone.  Pulling it out of his pocket he handed it over to Dawn.  Ignoring the vampires for the time being, he turned to face Dawn.  Looking her straight in the eyes he said seriously, "Dawn, take this phone and run.  Call your sister and tell her where I'm at and that there are five vamps after me."

Dawn immediately began to argue, as Xander knew she would.  "Hell no Xander!  I'm not leaving you here!  They'll kill you."

Xander spoke harshly, "Don't argue with me Dawn.  You do as I tell you.  You need to call your sister, you need to save yourself."  When Xander saw the defiance in Dawn's eyes, he pleaded with her.  "Please Dawn, do it for me.  Do it for your sister.  If you stay, we'll both die, but if you leave there might be a chance that Buffy can still save me.  You have to go."

Dawn said determinedly, "Don't worry Xander.  We'll save you.  I promise."  She then turned away and very reluctantly ran away from the group.  To Xander's surprise, not a single vamp made even an attempt to chase after Dawn.  That worried Xander.

The vampire leader, at least Xander assumed he was the leader, clapped his hands together and said with genuine sincerity.  "How very noble of you.  Sacrificing yourself to save the girl."

Xander moved into a very loose stance, preparing himself for the slightest hint of aggression by any of the vamps.  Xander responded to the leader, "I figure, better me than her.  Besides, if she lives, I can take comfort in the fact that her sister will so kick your ass and that you wouldn't have touched her."

The vamp leader grabbed his chest in an overdramatic gesture of pain and said with false hurt in his voice.  "Oh you wound me.  I would never touch the girl.  She's not the one were after.  You are."

All the color drained from Xander's face, and fear gripped him in the pit of his stomach.  He began to back away from the vampires, and the leader smiled evilly at him when he did.  The vampire stuck his hand in the air and made a circle motion with it.  The other four vamps immediately began to surround Xander and close the space between them.  Soon, two of the vampires grabbed hold of Xander's arms and held him in place.

The vampire leader walked right up to Xander and said, "I've been asked to give you a message by my boss."  The vampire paused until he moved his mouth until it was right next to Xander's ear.  In a whisper, the vampire said, "Hello, Dad."  

And the vampire leader began to move his mouth slowly down to Xander's exposed neck.

To be continued………………………

P.S.      I am in need of a beta.  I'm not really interested in a beta for grammatical or proofreading work, but more along the lines of a sounding board.  I need someone that I can bounce ideas off of, someone who I can send a chapter to and have them tell me what they think before I post it for the masses.  I'm also looking for someone to help me write when I get into a tough spot, like for instance, whenever I need to do some romance.  Which I freely admit I suck at writing.  I would like to combine my two needs into one person, but they don't have to be.  If anyone is interested at all, please e-mail me and we'll talk it over.  Thanks for your time.


	14. Chapter 14

**Title:** And the Saints Boweth Before the King

**Author:** DOKChairman

**Time/Spoilers:** Takes place after the events in 'Grave'.

**Summary:** I could write a summary, but then it would give away everything.  So no summary, but I'll give you a hint.  The opening I put down for the story is indicative of some of what the story might be about.  Not much of a hint, I know, but it's all you're getting.

**Disclaimer:** Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy own the rights to Buffy the Vampire Slayer and all of its characters.  I own nothing except the story, and the Anna Kournikova poster on my bedroom wall.  I just got the new Coldplay cd so now I guess I own three things.

**Author's Note:** Thanks for all the great feedback.  I was so worried that you guys wouldn't like the last chapter.  Keep reading and reviewing please, as it gives me the motivation to keep writing.  Oh, and a special thanks goes out to all the people who expressed interest in being my beta.  The number of volunteers surprised me; it gave me a warm and fuzzy feeling inside to know so many people cared.

**Author's Note #2:** I don't want to sound desperate or anything, but I really need to know how many people out there are actually reading my story.  Its not that I don't appreciate the people who take the time to give a review, but only five reviews for two weeks worth of work just isn't as motivating as it used to be.  I bring this up because it is nearing December, and that is when I planned on starting to write part two of my Farscape trilogy.  I know that when I start writing that I will be consumed by it, and I will not focus on writing anything else.  

The point is, I will be less inclined to start writing that story if I know there are a lot of people out there interested in me finishing this story.  The more people who tell me to keep writing, the more I am willing to put on hold my other projects.  If not, then I will probably post new parts up till the beginning of December, and then I probably won't post again to late January or early February.  I know that I sound like a feedback whore and I apologize, but a guy has got to prioritize, and right now, writing a story that while I'm proud of and enjoy writing, isn't in my top ten list of things to do this winter unless a lot of people convince me otherwise.

"People see only what they are prepared to see."  -Ralph Waldo Emerson

Chapter 14: A Hoot and a Holler

Xander could do nothing as the vampire leader lowered his mouth to his exposed neck.  He had already tried struggling against the vampires holding him in place, but they were too strong.  He was trapped, and unless some miracle happened in the next 30 seconds or so, Xander knew that he would not be spending very much longer above the earth.

Fortunately for Xander, a miracle did happen, but with all things Hellmouthy, it happened in a most unexpected of ways.  Without warning, one of the vampires standing guard exploded into a cloud of dust.  Soon after him, the other vampire on the right exploded into dust as well.  That just left the two holding Xander and the vamp leader.

In shock, the vampire leader moved his mouth away from Xander's pulsating jugular and looked into the dark around them to see who had attacked.  Xander knew that it was impossible for the mysterious attacker to be Buffy, not enough time had passed by yet for her to arrive.

However, at the moment, Xander could have cared less who the attacker was.  Whoever it was, was giving Xander the chance that he needed to get away from the three remaining vamps and he was not about to let that chance slip through his fingers.

Pulling with every bit of strength that he had, Xander yanked his right arm free from the vampire on his right.  Xander then brought his arm up and sent his elbow crashing back as hard as he could into the vampire's face, sending the vampire sprawling to the ground.  Not wasting any time to admire his handiwork, Xander then brought his free arm across his body and punched the stunned vampire on his left in the face.  The blow was not strong enough to knock the vampire to the ground like the other one, but it was enough of a blow to cause the vamp to temporarily loosen its hold on Xander's left arm.  Xander was now free.  All he had to do was make the most of it.

Xander immediately tried to take off; running in the direction of what he thought was Buffy's house.  Unfortunately, the vampire that Xander had knocked to the ground had recovered enough to launch himself at Xander with a flying tackle.  The vampire wrapped both his arms around Xander's legs and both men went flying to the ground.  Xander landed hard and a loud oomph shot out from his mouth.

Xander began to frantically struggle as the vampire tried to hold him down.  Xander flailed his arms, desperately looking for something, anything that he could use to fight against his attacker.  He then heard a low growl come from the vamp on top of him and Xander made the mistake of looking over his shoulder.  When he saw the vamp's face all bloody, he felt a flare of satisfaction at the thought that he had most likely broken the guy's nose, but that feeling of satisfaction quickly died when the vamp punched Xander in his face.

Dazed, Xander turned his head away from the angry vamp and refocused his attention on trying to find a weapon.  The vampire wrapped his arm around Xander's throat and began to squeeze, cutting off Xander's oxygen flow.  Xander's search became even more frantic as his vision was quickly beginning to blur.

Finally, Xander saw a rock about the size of his hand lying on the ground, and he reached out for it.  His fingertips just barely reached the rock and he had to spend precious time slowly inching the rock close enough that he could palm the thing.  When the rock was firmly in his grasp, Xander quickly began hitting the vampire above him as hard as he could.  After a few glancing blows, Xander finally landed a solid hit on the vamp's face.  The vampire let loose a pitiful sounding growl, and fell off Xander onto his side.

Xander quickly flipped over, climbed up to his knees, and repeatedly hit the vampire as hard as he could with the rock.  By the time Xander felt the vampire was far enough out of the fight that he could stop, the vamp's face looked nothing more than ground hamburger meat.  Normally, Xander might have spent time contemplating how disgusting the vampire looked and might even had expressed horror over what he had done, but Xander still had two vampires to deal with and he knew now was not the time for those kind of thoughts.

Xander stood up and searched the dark street corner for any sign of the two remaining vampires, but he couldn't see anything.  He was pretty sure that he had not heard the tell tale sound of a vampire getting dusted, so he knew the two should still be around.  He didn't think they were the kind of vamps who ran at the first sign of trouble.

Making sure that he still had his bloodied rock, he carefully began searching the area for the vampires.  He contemplated just running and getting the hell away, but something inside of him was saying that running would be a very dangerous mistake.  Plus there was a part of him that was curious about who his mysterious savior was.

However, if he was going to stay, he really needed to find himself a stake.  A rock was a great weapon if he just wanted to bash somebody's head in, but a rock wouldn't dust a vamp.  Keeping one eye on his surroundings, be began to search the ground around a large oak tree next to the sidewalk.  He was hoping he could find himself a nice, sturdy tree branch.  

Xander stopped his search for a stake-like weapon when he heard the sounds of a struggle happening to his right.  Looking up from the ground, Xander could just make out what looked like three people involved in a fight.  It was hard to tell because all three people, if they could be called that, were wearing all black and easily blended into the darkened night.  

Xander gave up on his search, considering it a futile cause, and carefully walked towards the three fighters.  Xander could recognize the two remaining vampires, but the third person was still a mystery.  Xander was not sure if the stranger was male or female, but the person looked like it might be a he.  Not that it mattered.  Whatever the sex of the mysterious stranger was, Xander thought it was a pretty safe bet that whoever the third person was was also the person that had saved him.  And Xander was intensely curious as to who that person was.

Xander was about to run and jump into the fight with his rock, when the newcomer seemed to gain the upper hand.  With a move that impressed even him, after all Xander had seen it all, the stranger threw a high punch at the vampire on his left and the vampire collapsed to one knee.  Then in one fluid motion, the stranger stood on the vampire's knee, placed his hands on the vampire's shoulders and launched himself over the vampire's body, flipping in the air and landing gracefully behind the still dazed vampire.  Before the vampire could even react, the stranger made a stabbing motion at the vamp and the vamp exploded into dust.

Xander froze in place and stared somewhat dumbly at the impressive move until he heard the very angry growl of the lone remaining vampire.  The vampire leader launched itself at the stranger, tackling the person, and sending both to the ground.  Xander immediately began running towards the two combatants, planning on pulling the vampire off his savior.

Before Xander could get there, the stranger kicked up with his legs and the leader went flying off.  But he didn't go very far, and he quickly recovered and went on the offensive.  The vamp leader let loose a vicious roundhouse kick at the stranger who had just leapt to his feet.  The vamp's foot connected with the stranger's face and the blow sent the stranger reeling to the ground.

The vampire leader pressed his advantage, kicking the stranger twice in the chest.  Xander was still too far to get to the vampire to do anything, so he could only look on helplessly as he tried to get to the two in time.  But once again, the stranger surprised him.  While still on the ground, the stranger brought his arms up and trapped the vampire's leg when it tried to kick him.  Still holding on to the vampire's leg, the man twisted his body around so that his legs wrapped around the vamp's other leg, and the vamp went sprawling to the ground.

By now Xander had reached the two and he immediately punched the vamp leader as he tried to climb to his feet.  The leader fell back down, dazed, and Xander kicked him once in the face and once in the chest.  The vampire stilled and Xander used the temporary lull in activity to look over at the stranger who had saved his life.

Xander's earlier assumption about the stranger being male was proven correct as he got his first look at the man's face.  From what Xander could see in the dark, the man had a full beard of black hair, an angry looking scar that traveled from his right eye to the top of his forehead, and a fairly weathered face that showed off his age.  

The man looked to be around Giles's age, which surprised the hell out of Xander, as he was sure that Giles could never do the kind of things that the man had done.  The man had salt and pepper hair; with more salt than pepper, but it gave him a distinguished look that Xander couldn't help but be impressed by.  And the man had brown eyes that penetrated into Xander as both men studied each other.

Xander was about to introduce himself and thank the man for saving his life, when the vampire at his feet started stirring.  Xander had completely forgotten about the vampire in his study of the man, and he had also forgotten that he didn't have a stake.  All he could do was kick the vampire as hard as he could.  Which he did, and the vampire let out a pathetic groan of pain and slipped back into unconsciousness.

The stranger, seeing Xander's predicament, gingerly climbed to his feet, brought his hand up to wipe blood off his mouth, and spoke to Xander for the first time.  When he spoke, he did so in a very thick German accent.  Xander had seen enough old war movies to recognize a German accent when he heard one.  The man barked out, "Stake" Xander knew that it was more a question than a demand, and all he could do was shrug his shoulders.

The man cursed under his breath and began searching the ground around him for his dropped stake.  Unfortunately, the area of the street they were in was too far from the streetlight for it to be of any assistance, and the man could not find his stake.  The man dropped to his knees and began to rake his hands over the ground.

Xander started looking on the ground as well, making sure to keep at least part of his attention on the vampire to his left.  After only about fifteen seconds of searching, Xander's hand grabbed hold of something made out of wood.  Excitedly, Xander yelled, "Found it!"  

Xander hurriedly moved back to the vampire, who was once again coming to consciousness.  Before the vampire could get to his feet, Xander straddled him and punched him twice in the face.  Xander then grabbed his shirt and pulled the vampire's head up until both men were looking at each other.  In as intimidating a tone as he could manage Xander growled out, "Tell me about my son.  Why did he send you after me?  Where is he?"  When the vampire didn't say anything, Xander punched the vampire in the face and yelled out, "Tell me!"

The vampire spit out some blood onto Xander's shirt, but Xander was too interested in what the vampire had to say to care.  The vampire let out a hysterical laugh, "I can' tell you anything you don't already know."  The vampire then growled and said, "It doesn't matter.  Even if you found him, you wouldn't be able to stop him.  He is an unstoppable wave of destruction, and he will destroy all those who stand before him."  The vampire finished, and before Xander could comprehend what he was doing, the vampire grabbed the hand that Xander held the stake in, and shoved the stake into his own heart.  The stake pierced the vampire's heart, and he slowly burst into dust.

Xander was shocked beyond words as the man that he was sitting on suddenly disappeared from beneath him.  He fell to the ground, and stared at the hand that still held the stake.  He had never seen that before.  And once again, Xander thought the thought that occupied almost all his time.  _Who the hell was his son?_

"For the last time, I'm sorry that Xander is not here, but there was nothing I could have done to stop him from leaving.  I was not about to use physical force on my friend."  Buffy said angrily.

Thomas stopped his pacing in the Buffy's living room long enough to shoot Buffy a very nasty glare.  "I don't think that you truly appreciate the kind of position you have put Alexander in by letting him leave.  There are forces at work Miss Summers that would like nothing better than to see Alexander dead, and you just let him walk out of your house all by himself."

Buffy blustered, "Xander is not alone.  My sister is with him and both of them are on there way here."

Peter, who was sitting down on Buffy's couch, let out a condescending laugh.  "I'm sure the fact that your sixteen year old sister is with Mr. Harris is filling Thomas with tons of confidence."

Buffy whirled around to pin Peter with a withering glare.  "Hey!  My sister is not completely helpless and neither is Xander.  They'll be fine."  Buffy gave Peter one more evil look before turning back to Thomas, who had started pacing again.  "If you're so worried about them, then why the hell don't you go out and look for them."

Thomas sighed.  "I told you already that that would be counterproductive.  Since your sister forgot to tell us where they were when she called, I have no idea where they are and I wouldn't know where to start looking.  We would only be wasting more time.  It is better to wait for them to come to us.  However, that wouldn't be the case if someone hadn't let Alexander leave."

Buffy screamed in frustration and marched right up to Thomas.  In a menacing voice Buffy said, "If you mention that one more time, wondering where Xander is will be the least of your worries.  Do you understand me?"

While Thomas was only slightly intimidated, he nodded his head mutely.  Buffy gave him a sweet smile and said, "Good.  I'm glad that we understand each other.  I hate having to clean blood out of the carpet.  It's such a pain in the ass."

Buffy moved to sit down on the chair across from Peter, and Thomas reluctantly followed her to sit down on the couch next to Peter.  Buffy leaned slightly forward and said in as pleasant a tone as she could manage at the moment, "Look, since your so worried about these people after Xan, why don't you tell me about them.  I am the slayer after all, and I think that I will be able to help you keep Xander safe."

Thomas sighed.  "Very well.  I suppose you are right.  There is very little that we know about the people after Alexander.  We know that the people after him work for a man named Jesse Thomas, we know that they wish to stop him from stopping Jonas, and we know that they have very extensive resources.  That's about all we know."  Thomas shook his head and sighed.  "We have tried for quite some time to gather more information on them, but they are very elusive."

Buffy snorted, "That was certainly vague enough.  That's all you know?"  Buffy said the last part skeptically.

Peter entered the conversation.  "I assure you Miss Summers, that if we knew anything more, you would be one of the first people to know."  

Buffy saw the seemingly genuine reassurance on Peter's face, but she didn't buy it for a second.  Buffy knew that Peter didn't like her, and if she was honest with herself, she did not like the man either.  Whenever Peter was around, it was as if her spider sense was always tingling.  There was something about him that she didn't trust.

Giving Peter a fake smile, she said thanks.  Peter in turn smiled back and Buffy felt a shiver run down her spine at the smile.  She really didn't like the guy.

Buffy shifted her attention away from Peter and back onto Thomas.  "If you don't know a lot about them, then how do you know they're after Xander?"

"There have been rumors floating around for some time, that Jesse Thomas was going to make a move on Alexander.  That was the primary reason for why we chose now to inform Alexander of his true birthright.  We could not take the chance that they would get to him first."  Thomas informed her.

Peter added, "So far we have been able to…discourage the group after Mr. Harris from moving against him, but as Mr. Harris moves closer to completing his mission, the people have become more desperate.  That is the reason why it is so important that we know where Mr. Harris is at all times.  At least here, we could watch over him, and if necessary, protect him."

Buffy sighed resignedly, "Ok, I get it.  Geeez, I'm sorry.  I know I messed up but my relationship with Xander is not in the best way right now and I didn't want to screw it up any further by making him do something he didn't want to do."

Peter gave Buffy a piercing look with his eyes and he said haughtily, "That is no excuse Miss Summers.  You are the slayer.  It is your job to insure those under your care are protected."

Buffy got angry.  "Don't tell me how to be a slayer!  I've been doing it for over six years.  And Xander is not under my care; I do not take care of him.  He is his own man and he does whatever he wants, like taking a walk whenever everyone else tells him not too."

"I realize that you have romantic feelings towards Mr. Harris, but you should not let those feelings cloud your judgment."

Buffy looked at Peter in shock and sputtered, "I…do not have…romantic feelings for Xander.  He is my friend and nothing more.  Where the hell do you get off saying that I like Xander in that way?"

Peter looked smug as he said, "I just assumed from the way that you were acting.  Ever since that argument that you had with Mr. Harris in the Magic Box, you have been acting in a way some might construe as being his girlfriend.  You have been far too worried for being just a friend."

Buffy leapt out of her seat and marched over to Peter.  In a low tone she said, "I care about Xander very much.  He is the only friend that I have now that Willow is gone, and of course I was worried that he might not be ok.  But I don't think of Xander like that, and neither does he.  I suggest you mind your own business and stay the hell out of my personal life."

Peter only smiled at Buffy and Buffy had to restrain herself from wiping the smile off his face with her fist.  With a huff, she turned around and marched back to her chair.  Out of the corner of her eye, she saw an amused look on Thomas's face.  Quickly turning around, she pinned him with a glare.  "Do you have anything you would like to add?"

Thomas quickly wiped the smile off his face and said in a mock serious tone, "No-no, I'm good.  I believe you said enough for the both of us."

Buffy gave Thomas one last glare before making her way back to her chair.  Just as she was about to sit down, the phone rang.  Groaning, Buffy moved her way over to the coffee table and picked up the phone.  Pressing the power button, she spoke into the cordless device.  "Hello?"

There was a pause and then a breathy voice spoke up that Buffy recognized as Dawn.  "Buffy!  It's Xander!  He's in trouble.  Five vamps jumped us on our way home.  Xander…"

Buffy cut her off, "What?  Dawn slow down.  Are you and Xander ok?"

Dawn yelled into the phone, "No!  Xander stayed behind so that I could get away.  He told me to call you so that you could save him.  We have to save him Buffy!"

Buffy felt her own fear and panic threatened to overcome her.  In a shaky voice she asked, "Dawn, where is he?"

Dawn was silent for a few seconds before answering; "Uh…we were only three blocks from the restaurant, so that would make it the corner of Pine and Park Street, I think."

Buffy nodded her head even though Dawn could not see her.  "Alright Dawn, where are you?"

Dawn shrieked into the phone, "Who cares where I am.  We have to save Xander!"

"I know that Dawn, but I need to know where you are.  We can pick you up on our way.  Xander didn't sacrifice himself to save you so that you could get lost and then eaten by some random vamp."  Buffy choked when she had said the word sacrifice.  For all she knew, that was exactly what had happened to Xander.  She prayed to god that it hadn't happened, but she had to be pragmatic.  Xander against five vamps were not very good odds.

Reluctantly Dawn answered, "Fine.  I'm only two blocks away from Xander.  I'll wait for you."  Dawn paused and then said quietly, "Hurry Buffy.  You have to save him.  He has to be all right."  She then hung up.

Buffy quickly turned the phone off and threw it in the chair.  She noticed that both men were already standing and that Peter was barking into his omnipresent cell phone.  She ignored both men as she moved to her weapons chest.  Flipping the lid open, she picked out a sword and a few stakes.  Feeling Thomas's presence behind her, she reached into the chest and pulled out another sword.

Turning around to face Thomas, she offered him the sword.  He grasped it in a firm grip and she said, "I assume that you know how to use this."

With a grim smile Thomas responded, "Does a vampire still turn to dust when you cut off their head?"

At Buffy's nod, Thomas said, "Then yes I know how to use this.  You're forgetting that I come from a time where the most advanced form of weaponry was the flaming arrow."

Buffy let out a small little laugh before moving towards her front door, with Thomas following right behind her.  Shouting over her shoulder, "You coming Black?"

Buffy saw Peter come towards them and all three stepped outside.  "Of course I'm coming.  Mr. Harris's safety is my primary concern."

All three began walking down the walk and Buffy asked Peter, "Who were you talking to?"

"I was talking to Malcolm.  I told him to bring the car around.  We'll never get to Mr. Harris in time if we go on foot."

Almost simultaneously with Peter's comment, a pair of headlights approached the three waiting people.  Instead of a limousine, this time Malcolm was driving a black Hummer.  Under normal circumstances, Buffy might have taken some time to admire the impressive vehicle, but she just climbed into the massive car without comment.  As soon as all three were in the vehicle, Malcolm threw the thing into high gear and the car sped off down the street.

Xander offered his hand to the man on the ground.  The man grabbed his forearm in a very firm grip and Xander pulled upward.  Once the man was on his feet, he placed one of his hands on Xander's shoulders to help steady himself.  He was still pretty woozy from the fight with the vampire leader.

In a gruff voice the man said, "Danke.  Your assistance was much appreciated."

Xander shook his head.  "Don't mention it man.  I'm the one who should be thanking you.  I thought I was about to become an all you can eat Xander buffet.  You saved my life."

The man laughed gruffly.  He removed his hand from Xander's shoulder to straighten his clothes and dust himself off.  Xander stuck out his hand and said, "My name's Alexander Harris by the way.  My friends and the people who save my life call me Xander."

The man saw Xander's proffered hand and after a slight hesitation, grabbed his hand and shook it firmly.  In a gruff voice he said, "Dietrich Hutten.  You can call me Hoot."

Xander grinned.  "Well Hoot, I just wanna say thanks again."  Xander paused and looked Hoot up and down.  "You had some pretty nice moves.  I don't think I've ever seen anyone do that flip thing you did.  Very cool."

Hoot gave Xander a slight smile.  "You can say that I've had years of…experience.  Speaking of which, you seemed to know what you were doing as well.  Why were you so unprepared?"

Xander got embarrassed.  "Normally I wouldn't be.  But I was kind of distracted when I left my friend's house, and I forgot to pack my usual precautions.  Besides, even if I had, I don't think I could have taken those five on by myself."

"It helps to have the element of surprise."  Hoot said simply.

Xander said sardonically, "No kiddin.  If I had been paying attention, then maybe I would have noticed them before they got close enough to do anything."

"Mein freund, you shouldn't blame yourself.  They were vampires, very good ones at that, and you're only human.  You wouldn't have been able to sense them even if you wanted to."  Hoot said supportively.

Xander sighed.  "I know.  I just hope Dawn got away ok."

Hoot asked, "The girl?"

Xander nodded his head and Hoot smiled.  "From what I could see, she got away fine.  That was very noble what you did."

Xander shrugged his shoulders and tried to act like it wasn't a big deal.  "I wasn't going to let anything happen to her.  I don't think I could live with myself if I got away and something bad happened to Dawn.  Besides, I don't think her sister would ever forgive me if I let something happen to her."  Xander then got a big grin on his face.  "Death by vampire is definitely preferred to facing a pissed off Buffster."

Hoot looked at Xander strangely.  "Buffster?"

Xander laughed.  "Don't ask.  It would take too long to explain."

A loud groan broke the banter between the two, and both men looked to see where the noise had come from.  That was when Xander remembered that there was still the one vampire left, the one who's face he had bashed in.  Xander quickly made his way over to the awakening vamp, making sure to keep a firm hold on his stake.

The vampire was lying in the middle of the sidewalk, right under the streetlamp, so Xander was able to get a good look at the man's face.  Thanks to his vampire healing, the vampire's face no longer looked like hamburger and somewhat resembled a human face again.

The vampire was just struggling to his knees when Xander and Hoot arrived.  The vamp saw them and tried to run away, but he was way too weak to make it very far.  After only two steps, he collapsed back to his knees.

Hoot moved behind the vampire and grabbed the vampire's arms, pulling them back behind its body.  The vamp let out a cry of pain at the move, but he didn't try to struggle.  Hoot looked over the vampire's head and said to Xander, "Stake him mein freund."

Xander studied the weakened vampire for a few seconds before saying, "No."

Hoot looked confused.  "What do you mean no?  He is a vampire, he tried to kill you and your friend, and you must stake him."

Xander shook his head.  "I understand where you're coming from Hoot, but I can't do that.  I have something more important planned for him."

Xander made sure he got the vampire's attention before talking.  "Your boss is dead.  You can suffer the same fate unless you agree to do what I want.  Do you want that?"

The vampire croaked out, "No.  I'll do what you want."

Xander smiled, but the smile did not reach his eyes.  "Good.  I was hoping you'd say that.  Your boss said that he had a message for me from my son.  Well I want you to deliver a message to my son for me."  

The vampire's head drooped and his eyes were staring at the ground.  Xander moved closer until he could lift the vamp's face up.  Xander gave the vampire a few good slaps across the face, trying to keep him conscious.  "Hey, are you listening to me?  If you're not up to this I can find someone else."

The vampire's eyes regained focus and he said hurriedly, "Noooo, I'm listening."

Xander moved away from the vampire.  The vampire seemed to be more alert.  "Okay then.  I want you to tell my son that I'm on to him and that I'm going to come searching for him.  You tell him that there is nothing on this earth that is going to stop me from doing what I have to do, and if he gets in my way, I will kill him.  Do you understand?"

The vampire nodded his head vigorously.  Xander seemed pleased with his response and said to Hoot, "Let him go Hoot."

Hoot shook his head, and tightened his hold on the vampire.  "If you let him go, he will kill someone else.  I can't let that happen.  I have dedicated my life to stopping creatures like him, and I will not just let this thing go."

"I too have dedicated my life to fighting people like him, but sometimes, things happen that you don't understand.  There are things going on that are far more important than just making sure one or two people are saved.  I know that it sounds harsh, but I'm thinking of the world here.  Besides, right now, I don't think this guy could drain a cat let alone a human being."  Xander tried to explain his reasoning.

Hoot's grip on the vampire lessened, and with a resigned sigh, he let the vampire go.  The vampire did not wait to see if his fortune would change, and he stumbled off into the night.  Xander smiled at Hoot.  "Thanks man."

Hoot said gruffly, "I only hope you are right.  How do you know he will deliver your message?"

"I don't.  But it was a chance that I had to take.  If he is even half as dedicated as his boss, then I think he'll do what I ask."  Xander said.

Hoot sat down on the end of the sidewalk, his feet resting in the street.  Xander followed and sat next to him.  Hoot turned his head to look at him and he asked, "How old are you?"

Xander seemed taken aback by the question.  "22.  Why?"

Hoot's face shone with surprise.  "If you are only 22, then how can you have a son who controls vampires?"

Xander laughed and rubbed a hand across his face.  He then ran his fingers through his hair.  "Hoot, you just asked the $64, 000 question.  I wish I could tell you, but I can't.  Let's just say that my life is incredibly complicated and leave it at that."

Hoot didn't seem all that satisfied with Xander's response but he did not try to pry for more information.

Xander decided to ask Hoot a question as well.  "Can I ask you something?  How did you know that I was in trouble?"

"It seems that you are not the only one with a complicated life Xander.  I was called to Sunnydale on business, and after getting acquainted with my temporary new home, I decided to take a walk.  Lucky for you, I am always prepared for encountering vampires, no matter where I may be.  I happened to be walking by when I saw some suspicious looking people following you and your friend.  So naturally, I decided to follow them."  Hoot said with a smile.

"Once I realized that they were vampires, I let you distract them until I could get close enough to attack.  I shot the first two with my mini-crossbow, and well, you know the rest."  Hoot said finishing off his tale.

"Hoot, let me say again how thankful I am for your pulling my ass out of the fire.  I owe you one."

Hoot smiled and patted Xander on the back.  In a fatherly tone, he said, "That is not necessary.  I didn't save your life because I expected to be thanked.  It is much appreciated, but you have no obligation to return the favor."

A companionable silence fell between the two and Xander looked up to study the night sky.  The stars had always brought peace into his life.  Something about them always being there was very calming.  Unfortunately, that peace was rudely interrupted by the sound of screeching tires and a pair of blinding headlights.

The car that the headlights belonged to stopped in the middle of the road right in front of the still sitting Xander and Hoot.  Before the car had even come to a complete stop, three people jumped out.  Xander instantly recognized all three and he began to stand up to greet them, when one of the three launched themselves at him causing him to fall back onto his ass.

A squealing Dawn latched her arms around Xander and squeezed for all she was worth.  Xander laughed and tried to pry the girl away from him but she wouldn't budge.  "Dawn?  Dawnie, you have to let go.  I need to be able to breathe if you want me to continue on living."

Dawn lifted her head up from Xander's chest and gave Xander an embarrassed smile, but she did not let go.  She did however loosen her stranglehold and said, "I'm sorry Xander but I'm so happy that you're all right."

Xander smiled tenderly at Dawn.  He said jokingly, "Please Dawn, like five vamps could possibly take me down.  They were so impressed by my manliness that they ran away right after you left.  I wish you could have seen it."

Xander heard a snort of amusement come from Hoot.  Xander looked over at him and flashed him a grin.  "Well actually, I came this close to being a Scooby snack, but luckily my new best friend Hoot here saved my life."

At the mention of Hoot, both Dawn and Buffy looked over to stare at the strange man.  Hoot gave the two girls an embarrassed smile.  Xander gently pried Dawn away from his body so that he could stand up and make introductions.

Xander pointed to Hoot and then to Buffy and said, "Hoot, this is Buffy, also known as Buff, Buffster, and sometimes when I'm in a really strange mood, the Duchess of Buffonia."  Xander leaned close to Hoot and said quietly, "Although I haven't called her that one in years."

Buffy gave Xander a strange look that Xander studiously ignored.  Xander then introduced Dawn who was standing right next to him.  Xander placed his arm around her shoulders and said, "And this is Dawn."

Hoot raised one eyebrow and said, "What?  No name for her?"

Xander grinned.  "Oh sure, I got plenty of nicknames for Dawn, but I didn't want to embarrass her."

Buffy exclaimed, "Hey!"  And then smacked Xander on the arm.

Xander rubbed his shoulder where Buffy had hit him, and looked at Buffy with a hurt look on his face.  "Ow!  What the hell was that for?"

"You can embarrass me but not my sister?"  Buffy pouted.

Xander said teasingly, "Of course I can.  I like Dawn more.  At least she doesn't hit me."

Dawn stuck her tongue out at her sister and Buffy returned the gesture.  Xander laughed and returned his attention back to Hoot.  "Guys, this is Hoot.  He's the one that saved me from the vamps."

Both Buffy and Dawn smiled at Hoot, which only embarrassed him more.  It was obvious that the man was not used to so much attention.

Xander was about to continue on about everything that Hoot had done when the sound of someone clearing their throat came from the car.  Xander looked over at the car to notice both Thomas and Peter standing there.  It was Thomas who had made the attention getting noise.

Xander became chagrined.  "Ooops!  I forgot about you guys.  Hoot, meet Thomas and Peter."

Both Thomas and Peter stepped into the light, and Hoot saw them for the first time.  When Hoot saw who they were, he went completely rigid.  Xander glanced at Hoot and noticed his tense posture.  He got confused and was about to ask Hoot what was wrong, when Thomas began speaking.

In a low voice, Thomas said, "Hello Dietrich."

Hoot responded in a neutral voice, "Sir."

Xander looked between the two men and asked, "You two know each other?"

Thomas nodded his head.  "Yes Xander.  Hoot is an employee of your uncle's company.  A member of our security force."

Xander asked Hoot confusedly, "You work for my unlce's company?"

"It is correct that I work for Holcomb Technologies and Securities.  But I did not know that Allistair had a nephew."

Xander grimaced.  "You and me both man.  I just found out a week ago that I had an uncle."  Xander then paused and looked at Hoot and then looked at Peter and Thomas.  "Wait a second, you said you were called here on business right?"  Hoot nodded his head and Xander glared at both Peter and Thomas.  He asked accusingly, "Did either one of you tell Hoot to come here?  And if so, what for?"

Peter stepped forward slightly, drawing everyone's attention to him.  "The Board of Directors were the ones who decided to send Dietrich here.  I was merely an intermediary between the two.  As for why he is here, he is to become Miss Summers replacement."

Buffy and Xander both expressed their surprise at Peter's comment.  Both shouted, "What?" at the same time.

Peter sighed.  "I will explain everything, but I suggest that we head back to Miss Summers home.  It is not safe out here, and I'm sure it would be a more comfortable setting if we were indoors."

Buffy looked ready to argue against Peter's suggestion, so Xander placed his hand on her shoulder.  Buffy looked Xander in the eyes and she could see the pleading in his eyes to wait for her blowup.  She slumped her shoulders, signifying her wiliness to give in, but her eyes blazed in defiance.  Xander knew it was only a matter of time before she let her stubbornness get the better of her.

Wordlessly, everyone piled into the waiting Hummer, and it sped off in the night to Buffy's house.

Buffy paced in front of the sitting group.  Everyone was silent, even Xander.  He was more than happy to let Buffy take the lead on this one.  Buffy finally stopped pacing and focused her attention on Peter.  "Explain yourself, and it better be good.  I want to know why you think I need replacing."

Peter seemed unperturbed by the cold look Buffy was giving him.  If anything, he was enjoying the stress he was causing the slayer.  "It's simple really.  The Board has requested that you accompany Mr. Harris on his journey to Germany.  Naturally, we can't leave the Hellmouth unprotected, so the Board has assigned some of our best operatives to cover in your absence.

"Dietrich was just finishing an assignment for us in southern California when his presence was requested in Sunnydale.  He was informed that he would be responsible for protecting the Hellmouth for an indefinite amount of time, and he came here as fast as he could, which was lucky for us as he seemed to be in the right place at the right time."  Peter explained.

Buffy looked put out, "Excuse me, but what makes you think that I even want to go with Xander?"  Buffy then quickly turned to Xander and said, "No offense."  Xander merely shrugged his shoulders in response.  "Don't you think you should have asked me what I thought first before you went off and made this ridiculous decision?"

"I just assumed that you would be eager to join Mr. Harris on his trip.  You seemed to be so unwilling to let Mr. Harris come to any harm that I thought you would jump at the opportunity to make sure he was safe at all times."  Peter said in as reasonable voice as he could manage.

Buffy had a hard time arguing with what Peter said.  She did feel a powerful need to keep Xander safe, but it rankled her that Peter had just assumed he could make a decision of this magnitude without her consent.  She was stubborn enough not to care about anything else but that.  "While I don't want to see anything bad happen to Xander, I can't just leave the Hellmouth unprotected.  I can't place the fate of the world on one normal human."

Peter looked horrified.  "Oh no!  You misunderstand Miss Summers.  Dietrich is not going to be responsible for the Hellmouth on his own.  He is only the advance element of an entire team.  The Board is sending one of our best teams, seven very qualified men and women, to protect the Hellmouth.  Dietrich is the only one here now because he was the only one in this area of the country at the time.  The others should be here by this morning."

Buffy's resolve weakened at hearing that there would be seven more people coming.  She really did want to go with Xander.  She was getting this bad feeling that if she didn't go with Xander, something really bad would happen to him.  She didn't know what, and she was afraid to find out.  But the idea of leaving the Hellmouth, left her very uncomfortable.

Granted she had done it before, on numerous occasions, and everything had turned out relatively ok, but when she had left, she had left everything in the care of people she trusted.  She did not trust Peter and this Board of Directors that he kept talking about, and she did not trust the man called Hoot.  Sure he had saved Xander's life, but that didn't mean Buffy was willing to just accept him as is.

Xander saw the indecision on Buffy's face and so he decided to make the decision easier for her.  "Buffy, if you don't want to go, then that's fine.  I don't blame you.  In fact I think it might actually be a good idea for you to stay."

A truer statement had never been spoken.  Xander definitely did not want Buffy to come with him.  His situation with his son was complicated enough as it was.  Throwing an uberviolent slayer into the mix would certainly not help matters any.  Xander wanted to be able to have free-reign when it came to looking for his son and he didn't want to have to lie to one of his best friends.

Buffy looked at Xander in surprise.  "You don't want me to come?"

Xander tried to reassure her that he did want her to come.  "It's not that I don't want you to come Buffy, it's just that I think it would be better for everyone concerned if you stayed behind."

Buffy frowned at Xander.  "Are you sure Xander, because I don't mind really.  It might be good to get away for a while, you know, like a little vacation?"

Xander shook his head no, perhaps a little too eagerly.  "I still think it would be best for you to stay.  I can take care of myself Buff.  I don't want you coming with me, especially if you feel you are only doing it out some sense of duty.  I don't want you to think of me as some kind of burden."

"I don't think that Xander.  Why would you think I think that?  I only want to do what's best for you."  Buffy tried to explain.

Xander shifted his eyes to look at Dawn, and a silent plea for help crossed between them.  Dawn gave Xander a faint smile and then jumped into the conversation.  "Buffy, I think Xander's right.  I don't think you should go."

Buffy had seen the look between Xander and her sister, and her suspicion that something else was going on rose.  Since when did her sister and Xander communicate nonverbally and actually know what the other was saying?  There was definitely something they were not telling her.

"Alright, what is going on here?"  Buffy demanded.

Xander briefly looked guilty, but then his face changed back to being open and innocent.  "What are you talking about Buff?  There's nothing going on"

Buffy walked up to Xander until she was standing right in front of him.  "Yes there is.  There is something definitely wrong when Peter wants me to go and you two don't.  What are you not telling me?"

Xander shifted uncomfortably.  He didn't have a problem with lying per say, but lying to Buffy, and to Willow as well, always made him uncomfortable.  "I don't know what you're talking about.  I'm not hiding anything from you, I just don't think it would be a good idea for you to leave that's all."

Buffy searched Xander's face for any clues as to what he was really thinking, but she couldn't find any.  So she made the only decision she felt she could make.  "I don't believe you Xan."  She then said to Peter, "You got yourself a slayer Peter.  I'm going, whether he likes it or not."  She would find out what was bothering her friend if it was the last thing she did.

Peter got uncomfortable.  "I don't know.  If Mr. Harris doesn't want you to come, then I see no reason why you should."

Xander gave Buffy a smug grin.  Buffy's dislike of Peter increased even more.  Xander said, "You see Buffy, if I don't want you to come, then you don't have to."

Buffy glared at Xander and said threatening, "If Mr. Harris knows what's good for him, then Mr. Harris will change his mind.  Because Mr. Harris is not leaving this house until he does."

Xander saw how serious Buffy was and he felt his resolve crumble.  Buffy could be so damn stubborn sometimes, and it annoyed the hell out of him.  But she did kind of look cute when she was so determined.  That was one of the reasons why he found himself giving in so easily.  It would be ok as long as she only went to Germany with him.  That wasn't the problem.  It was when he went into the past that concerned him the most.

Sighing dramatically, Xander said, "Fine Buffy, you can come.  God knows why you'd want to though."

Buffy gave Xander a triumphant smile that lit up the room.  Xander felt that familiar flutter in his stomach whenever he saw that smile.  It was so hard to remember sometimes that he was only supposed to think of Buffy as a friend and nothing more.

Xander hoped that now that Buffy was happy that she got her way, that everything would be settled, and they could move on, but of course things were never that easy.  Dawn had her own two cents to add.

"Hey!  What about me?"  Dawn exclaimed.

Now it was Buffy's turn to say no.  "Dawn, you should stay here.  You don't need to come."

Dawn seemed outraged.  "Like hell I don't!  I'm not staying here all alone while you and Xander get to go and do all the fun demony stuff.  I want to come too."  She said the last part with a whine.

Xander grinned at Dawn's whiny tone.  "You know Buffy, having Dawn around might not be such a bad idea."  In fact, if Dawn was around, Xander could use her as a buffer between Buffy and himself.  Buffy would be so occupied with Dawn that she wouldn't have time to focus on anything he was doing.

"Xander wants me to go, and I want to go, and I'm sure if Peter knows what's good for him, he wants me to go too.  Give up sis, you can't win."

Buffy sighed, almost copying the exact same thing Xander did.  "Fine, fine, you can go.  I guess it won't hurt.  School doesn't start for a few weeks anyways, so I guess it wouldn't hurt to take a little trip."

Dawn gave Buffy a big hug and then gave Xander a hug as well.

"Now that that is settled, I believe that we should leave as soon as possible.  There is no telling when another attempt might be made on Mr. Harris's life.  I can have the jet prepared and ready to leave within two hours."  Peter interrupted the threesome's happy moment.

Xander rubbed his hands together eagerly and moved to the front door.  Over his shoulder, he yelled, "I'm going to go pack.  I'll meet you guys back here in an hour."

Thomas followed Xander out the door.  Xander saw him and asked him what he was doing.  Thomas replied, "I'm going with you, to make sure that you're safe.  We don't want a repeat of earlier.  Plus there's something that I need to talk to you about.  Something in private."

Xander shrugged his shoulders.  "If you want to waste your time being my babysitter, then so be it.  Whatever floats your boat."

Both men got into Xander's car, and Xander headed home.

Xander collapsed soundlessly into the over-stuffed leather chair.  The last three or four hours had been utterly exhausting, and it felt good to just relax and enjoy the plane ride.  He had been constantly on the move ever since he had escaped his son's attempted assassination attempt.  Planning an overseas trip to a foreign country in less than three hours was not his idea of fun.

He had had no idea of what to pack, because he did not know how long he would be gone, so he just brought everything.  He had packed as much clothes and other stuff he figured he might need into two bags, and that was it.  Then of course, Thomas had wanted to talk to him about something, and that had been seriously lacking in fun.  He still had trouble comprehending everything Thomas had told him.

Thomas had dropped a bomb on him, and while that was certainly nothing new considering the last week or so, it was still overwhelming.  He had trouble believing everything Thomas had told him, but Thomas had yet to lie to him, so he really had no cause to discount what he was saying.  If what Thomas was telling him was true, then he was going to have to rethink his entire plan.  It was looking more and more likely that bringing Buffy with him had been a big mistake.

Of course if he tried telling Buffy that, he was only more likely to make her want to stay.  Xander realized now that it had been a mistake to give in so easily to Buffy wanting to come with him.  He had thought that by letting her come without much of a fight, she would have been less motivated to find out what was going on.  Instead, the opposite had happened.  She seemed even more determined to discover what secret he was hiding, and if Thomas was correct, then it would be damn near impossible to hide the truth from her for much longer.

And to make matters worse, Buffy seemed to never want to leave him alone.  He had never thought he would ever get tired of having Buffy around, but for the first time since he had known her, he just wished she would go away.  As if to emphasize his point, he heard someone sit down in the chair next to him.  Without even opening his eyes, he knew who the person was.  He always knew when Buffy was around.  It was a trick he had mastered in high school, and it just stuck with him.

Tiredly, Xander forced his eyes open halfway and gave the woman sitting next to him a slight frown.  "What do you want Buff?"

Buffy seemed apprehensive about something.  "Uh…nothing.  I just wanted to visit my friend.  Is that a crime?"

Xander sighed.  "No.  But I kinda just want to be alone right now.  Maybe try and get a little sleep.  It is a 16 hour flight you know.  Why don't you go bother Dawn?"

Buffy took offense at the bother comment.  She said huffily, "I don't bother people.  Most people would feel lucky to talk to someone with such startling wit and perky personality."

Xander could tell that Buffy was trying to lighten the mood, but he just didn't care.  "Seriously Buff, go talk to Thomas or Peter or something."

Buffy whined, "I would but they're doing some big meeting type thing and they said it was only between them.  And Dawn is up in the cockpit trying to learn how to fly this thing.  She says she's too busy to talk to me.  So that just leaves you, my Xander-shaped friend."

Xander closed his eyes and snorted.  Under his breath he said, "It's nice to know I wasn't your first choice."

Buffy exclaimed, "Oh you were, but you've been so brooding and acting like you might bite the head off of anyone who came near you, so I wanted to give you some space.  But that all ended when I got bored.  And besides, I'm the slayer, so what do I have to be afraid of?"

Xander just ignored her and leaned his head against the wall of the plane.  Buffy started to sulk.  "Fine, if you won't talk to me, then you don't have to.  But I'm not moving from this seat until you do."

Xander smiled a little at the way Buffy was pouting, but thankfully, she couldn't see his face.  Xander seriously doubted that Buffy would actually carry out her threat for very long.  Buffy Summers was many things, but patient was not one of them.

Xander tried to go to sleep, but Buffy kept moving around in her chair.  She kept changing her position in the chair, trying to get comfortable, and in the process making a lot of noise.  If Xander didn't know any better, he was sure that Buffy was doing it on purpose.

The constant movement and noise finally got too much for Xander.  Harshly, Xander said, "Stop that!"

Buffy stilled and said innocently, "Stop what?"

Xander pointed wildly at Buffy, and started to imitate what she was doing.  "Stop moving.  It's really annoying.  Your ass keeps moving the chair."

Buffy's eyes brightened and she said with a teasing lilt in her voice, "I thought you said you liked my ass."

Xander blushed involuntarily and said, "I do-I mean I did.  But not when it's doing that.  Can't you see I'm trying to sleep?"

"I'm just trying to get comfortable Xan, so that I can sleep too.  You won't talk to me, so what else am I suppose to do?"

Xander sighed exasperatedly.  "Fine!  You want me to talk, let's talk then.  I have a question for you.  Last week, before we met Thomas and all this other crap started happening, Dawn told me that you had been looking for me because you wanted to talk to me about something really important.  What did you want to say?"

Buffy suddenly seemed nervous.  "What are you talking about Xander?"

Xander latched onto her nervousness and felt satisfaction at seeing Buffy squirm.  She wasn't so eager to talk now that the tables had been turned.  "Don't change the subject Buffy.  You may be blond, but that doesn't mean your stupid.  You know exactly what I'm talking about."  Buffy still seemed unwilling to say anything so Xander said pointedly, "Hey look, you're the one that wanted to talk.  You only have yourself to blame."

Buffy sighed and gave in.  "Fine."  Buffy brought her legs underneath her and turned herself around in her seat to face Xander.  "Its about Dawn."

Xander's interest was piqued.  "What about her?"

Buffy started in, "When I came back from Heaven, I was in a real dark place.  I did not want to be alive, and I didn't care about anything.  I didn't care about Dawn, I didn't care about my friends, and I certainly didn't care about myself.  All I cared about was trying to feel again, even if all I was feeling was pain.  So I went to Spike."

Xander's face tightened and his eyes darkened at the mention of Spike.  Buffy saw his reaction and tried to speed herself up.  She did not want to get involved in another argument about Spike with Xander again.  "Spike, despite his many, many flaws, made me feel again.  It wasn't what I needed to feel, and it wasn't even what I wanted to feel, but he did show me that I could feel again.  I learned that I could be that girl that I had been before I died, and I wanted to be her, not only for myself, but for Dawn as well.

"I want to take care of Dawn.  I want to be there to watch her grow up.  And I intend to do everything in my power to make sure that I am able to do those things.  However, as the slayer, I know that that might not be possible.  I know that any day, I could die, and I don't want Dawn to have to go through that again without someone to be there for her.  I want someone to watch out for her, to take care of her, and to watch her grow up in my place.  Of course, I want that person to be someone I trust more than anything."  Buffy paused before continuing.  "I want that person to be you Xander."

Xander was shocked.  "Me?"

Buffy smiled.  "Yeah Xan.  You would be perfect for Dawn.  After Willow left, you've been spending more time at my house than you have your own apartment, and I think Dawn has grown to think of you as part of the family.  It's obvious that she loves you and she trusts you, and that's more than can be said for anybody else."

"But what about Giles?  Or your father?"  Xander asked, still overwhelmed by what Buffy was saying.

Buffy frowned at the mention of Hank Summers.  "My father stopped being my father a long time ago.  Besides, I'm Dawn's legal guardian now, so I decide who I want Dawn to be with, and I don't want it to be him."  Buffy paused.  "As for Giles, well I thought about him, but I decided that it just wouldn't work.  Giles is in England, and while I know that if he had to, he would drop everything and come here to take care of Dawn, I don't know if I want to do that to him.  Besides, I don't think that Dawn would be as comfortable around Giles as she would be around you."

Xander ran a hand through his hair.  "Buffy, what you're asking is a big responsibility.  I don't know if I'm exactly the right person to be asking this."

Buffy shook her head emphatically and she said excitedly, "That's where you're wrong Xan.  You're great with Dawn.  In fact, there are times where I think she would rather be with you than with me.  She trusts you, she loves you, and she knows you will always be there for her.  Plus, practically speaking, you're perfect.  You're a responsible adult, with a good job that pays well, and well, you're stinking rich.  Which let me tell you, after hearing that, if I wasn't sure before, I became sure real fast."

Xander still seemed undecided.  "Look Xander, I'm not asking for an answer right now.  You can have plenty of time to think about.  And besides, its not like I'm planning on dying any time soon, so this will probably be all for nothing anyway.  I just wanted to be sure this time that Dawn is properly taken care of if anything bad were to happen to me."

Xander really wanted to say yes, he really did.  But the fact that his own son wanted to kill him, made him seriously question his parenting abilities.  He wasn't all that sure that Dawn would be as safe with him as Buffy claimed.  Still, he couldn't just say nothing.  Buffy had probably just asked him one of the most important things she would ever ask him, and it was a huge sign of trust between the two.  He had to say something.

"Buffy, I can't say that I'm not shocked.  And I can't say that I think you're right, because I don't.  But I will think about it."

Buffy smiled brightly.  "Great!  That's all I ask."

The two grew silent, and before either of them knew it, they were fast asleep.

To be continued…………………..

P.S.  I want to apologize for my butchering of the German language.  I haven't spoken German since high school, which even though that was only two years ago, I sucked at it then just as I do now.  I like the country, the history, the food, and I definitely liked the beer, but I can't stand the language.  Too many gender changes and weird syntax structure, plus the language is just too damn guttural.  I should probably be more sympathetic considering at least a quarter of my genetic makeup is German, but I just can't seem to feel the urge to be.  I realize English ain't exactly a walk in the park when it comes to learning it, but since it's my natural language, I can't help but be biased.  Sorry if I offended anyone.

I know that this chapter was rather slow, but it was important that I lay some groundwork for later chapters.  Several of the events that happened in this chapter will reverberate throughout the rest of the story.  Things will begin to speed up significantly, as the next chapter will be the last chapter before Xander finally goes back into the past.  Once there, I plan on having two to three chapters of action, suspense, and important character development.


End file.
